Still Life Studies
by MuggleBeene
Summary: Professor Muggle's oldest daughter Virginia is out of Hogwarts and studying art in Italy. She's engaged to Hugo Weasley, doing what she's always wanted but something just isn't right. When she decides to change things, where does that leave Hugo?
1. Negative Space

**Chapter 1: Negative Space**

_2031_

Virginia Boyd sat at her easel, blank canvas in front of her and for the third time that hour wondered if she was completely in over her head; more importantly, she was wondering if she'd made the right decision. Hugo said that he would come over for a visit as soon as he could, and they wrote letters all the time, but for some reason she was missing him more than usual. The trip over to Italy wasn't hard, finding a place to live in the magical section of Rome was easy, especially with her inheritance from her grandmum, but the Muggle art classes were something else entirely.

As the instructor walked by, inspecting the different canvases of her classmates, Gin felt irritation creep over her. This was an easy subject, a still life of tastefully arranged fruits with some other objects, something that she'd done so many times that she couldn't even begin to count, but yet she couldn't even begin roughing things in. When Fulvio Nesci, her instructor stopped by her canvas all she could do was fume.

"Is the lesson too difficult for our English ragazza? No inspiration?"

Gin closed her eyes momentarily and looked over to her instructor, wanting to roll her eyes for calling her the English 'girl' again. His wiry grey hair fell down to his shoulders in curls, framing his very tanned, unshaven face. "Not today. I'm sorry; I just don't feel like painting."

"Tch. Professionals do not have the luxury of such things. Think on this and then return tomorrow, or do not."

As he walked away Gin seethed inside. She had gone to such great lengths to arrange for this class, her apartment, everything. She'd left her job at _Witch Weekly_, but that was easy as her boss had been a very small-minded woman with a narrow view of the art direction for the magazine, and had given her nothing but minor tasks the entire time she worked there. She had finally made it to Italy, in the class of a very important teacher, and now she couldn't even paint stupid fucking fruit? Without a look over at her instructor she packed her things and walked out of the classroom without saying a word.

Outside the bright, clear sky of Rome shone down on her, and as three tall, impossibly thin and good looking women walked by in their fashionable clothing Gin felt her lip curl in irritation. At Hogwarts, and especially in Slytherin house, she was considered fairly good looking with a taste for clothing. Now, among the Italian women she felt nothing so much as short, pale and dumpy. Glancing at her reflection in the window of the school Gin knew that it wasn't true, she actually was quite decent looking, but did every Italian woman that walked by have to look so damned good? Were they hiding the ugly ones? As she stood there in front of the window she took in her appearance, looking critically. Her dark hair was almost to the middle of her back with long bangs swept to the side, skin pale and gratefully free of the freckles that graced both her parents' faces, her mum more than her dad, dark greenish-brown eyes and pale lips, as her lipstick had worn off already. At least she was somewhat fashionable, in her own way. The military jacket that she'd bought at a secondhand store was altered enough to fit her frame and the jeans were incredibly comfortable, even if they were somewhat old.

After sighing Gin picked up her backpack and walked over to her little scooter. After putting on the helmet that her mum insisted upon she started the engine and decided that no matter where the hell she went in Rome it would be far away from her school, from Fulvio Nesci, and especially from those annoyingly oh-so-Italian Muggle girls. As she sat in traffic she knew where she had to go, to Nacosta, the magical section of Rome.

While sipping a cup of strong Italian coffee in the outside seating of the little café, Gin tried to write a letter to Hugo, explaining how she was feeling, but after the third try she simply gave up. As she stuck the crumpled paper into her bag she could sense someone standing close by at her table. Thinking it was the waiter, she straightened up in her chair, but as the man sat down she felt like taking her wand out of her backpack and cursing the hell out of him.

"Such a pretty thing to be all alone, such a shame." The young wizard sat at her table and smiled at her. "Coffee is better when joined with conversation, no?"

After a few seconds of mental translation Gin shook her head. "Actually, no." She held up her left hand, showing him her engagement ring. "I'd prefer to be alone, thank you."

"English? American? I can show you the sights of Rome, things not on tours. Let me buy you coffee, and then we can see…"

Gin closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of how to tell him in Italian. "I do not want to gone with you, I think you are annoying and brick."

The wizard looked at her oddly. "I do not think you meant to say what you saying."

Slipping back into English Gin decided that sign language was the only way to deal with him. "Translate this." She held up her hand and extended her middle finger. "Vacagare."

As the wizard stood up quickly and walked away Gin sighed, only to have someone else stop by her table. Today was not the day to mess with her. "What?"

"Did you just tell that guy to piss off? Virginia Boyd, that's exactly what I would expect from you." Scorpius Malfoy smiled at her.

"Scorpius? What the hell are you doing in Rome?"

As he pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes Scorpius looked over his shoulder for a moment and then back to her. "That's what I get, questions? Not even a hug for a fellow Slytherin? I am your brother-in-law, you know."

Gin stood up and hugged him, and then sat back down quickly. "Come on, have a seat. Want a coffee? They're so strong they make your toes curl."

Scorpius looked at his watch and then sat down. "Just for a few minutes, I have a meeting up the street. So how goes art school? You know, if we can hammer the details out I might have some time tomorrow. I was going to find you anyway, you know if I came to Rome and didn't see you I'd hear about it when I got home."

Gin laughed. "Yeah, I bet you would." She squinted at him. "Hugo or Mione? Which one was the worst?"

"Your mum." He shook his head. "I told her it all depended on how much we completed whether or not I'd be able to find you, but that didn't go over so well."

"I bet." Gin took a sip of coffee. "So how long will you be in Rome?"

"Today and tomorrow. Saturday if needed, but hopefully it won't take that long."

Over Scorpius' shoulder Gin saw yet another beautiful woman walking towards the café, but it wasn't obvious that she was Italian. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, parting occasionally as long, dangling silver earrings moved with her walking pace. A large golden necklace with a disc hung from her neck, towards the front of a daringly low cut shimmering blue robe.

"I need to get out of here, Scorpius. I mean, look at that woman. Well, not immediately, let her walk past."

Scorpius angled his head towards the sidewalk, but the woman in the blue robe did not walk past, instead she walked directly over to their table.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry I am late." She smiled at him and Gin felt as if she was something that even Hagrid wouldn't want.

"Not a problem." Scorpius looked over at Gin. "Shadia, this is Virginia Weasley, my sister-in-law. Virginia, Shadia Manacosi. Shadia works in the Italian department of International Magical Relations."

"Very nice to meet you."

Shadia extended her hand to Virginia and when she shook it Gin noticed not only the expensive bangle bracelets but an impressive manicure. After Shadia sat down in the empty chair at the table Gin reflected on her own hands; small, neatly trimmed nails but with some paint still stuck at the edges of her cuticles. She watched as Scorpius took great pains to leave enough space between him and Shadia, placing his briefcase between the chairs.

"So, Virginia, what brings you to Rome? Visiting the attractions of our fair city?" Shadia sat at the table and effortlessly crossed her legs, exuding elegance that Gin had only seen in her father's Muggle movies that were exclusively in black and white.

"Art classes."

"I didn't know Marcus was accepting new students." Shadia knitted her brows momentarily and then reverted to her former open demeanor. "I apologize; he's a friend of my father's."

_Merlin, do I have to do this again?_ Virginia shook her head. "No, not magical art classes. Muggle classes."

"Whatever for?" Shadia glanced over to Scorpius for a brief second and then returned her attention to Virginia. "Muggle paintings are so still, so lifeless."

Virginia closed her eyes and sighed, as it was the same conversation she'd had with non-Muggles about Muggle art. The paintings didn't move, that was certain, but there was so much life in them if you only knew how to look properly. Instead of launching into that discussion for the millionth time she simply smiled. "All a matter of perspective."

After unlocking the door to her flat Virginia stepped inside, kicked off her shoes and threw her keys on the counter. She unceremoniously flung her bag onto the sofa, put her jacket on the back of the kitchen chair and decided that the only way to get out of her funk was to get good and royally drunk. Fuck Fulvio Nesci, fuck whatsherface that showed up with Scorpius, and for that matter fuck everything. Fuck it to fucking hell. She peeled off her jeans, opened a big bottle of red wine and grabbed the first glass out of the cupboard, which turned out to be a coffee mug from an old restaurant in America. She'd found it in a box of her dad's old things out in the shed and had decided that she'd liked it; one of the few things she'd brought over to Rome. Her Italian friends would be aghast that she was drinking wine out of a coffee mug. Fuck them. It was perfect for drinking wine.

She turned on some music using a Muggle music player and sat on her sofa with her mug of wine and flipped through some magazines that she'd picked up at a bookstore that carried English-language publications. One advert showed a half-naked woman lounging against a fully naked man, their skin glistening in the sunlight, and it irritated her to no end but she couldn't figure out why. After a few sips of wine from the coffee cup she realized that it should have been her and Hugo that she thought of when she saw the picture, but instead she thought of Mione and Scorpius. Ugh. She almost threw up in her mouth a little at the thought of seeing Scorpius as naked as the man in the ad. She still couldn't believe that Mione had married him. , She liked Scorpius, she really did, but he and Mione were sickeningly perfect together…

Perfect together. That was it. Mione and Scorpius were perfect together, but her and Hugo? She'd thought it would be easier when he got back from the war, but it wasn't. His Auror training, her art, not to mention all of the unspoken expectations that she and Hugo would be getting married soon…it had been too much. She sat down in a chair next to the window, pulled her knees up to her chin and looked out on the city while slowly draining the coffee mug. It was all laid out in front of her; going back to London, finding a place with Hugo, planning the wedding, all of it. Once he became an Auror it was her job to paint nice little pictures and pop out some more kids with Weasley-red hair. What then? What was she supposed to do after that? Mione may be happy as hell to bounce around Forthingsgate with Draco and their fifty kids after she played Quidditch for the Wasps for a while, but that wasn't what Virginia wanted.

An afternoon visit with her godmother Ginny Weasley popped into her head, and she could almost see the day in her mind as if it was one of Al Potter's WeasleyVision movies. She'd gone over to Grimmauld, as it was before Ginny and Harry had built their current house, and had gone to Ginny's little private room. The similarities between her and her godmother, while not overtly obvious, were definitely there. Both of them at one time or another wanted to be the focus of the picture, not a supporting character, the seat-filler or the person in the background.

Virginia almost slammed the coffee mug on the windowsill. "Goddamn it, I'm not going to be a secondary character in my own damn life. Fuck this."

As Virginia stood against the bar at the club waiting for her drink she wondered what her Grandmum Lane would say if she could see her now. Her clothes would obviously be called into question, as her skirt would be considered too short and immodest, her top would be criticized for its daring neckline and above all she would be chastised for not wearing a bra. The shoes and jewelry would pass muster, especially the jewelry as the bulk of it used to belong to her Grandmum. Virginia had inherited most of Lane's things, her mum and her sisters had kept a few pieces, but most of it passed down to Gin as she and Lane were similar in style and coloring, except for the hair. The bangle bracelets clinked and jingled as Gin took the single malt scotch from the bartender.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Gin looked at the blonde man with the shoulder length hair and simply held up her glass.

The blonde man walked closer to her and leaned against the bar, setting his beer down on the counter. "What are you drinking?"

"Whisky." She glanced at his beer and arched an eyebrow but didn't say another word. The man's accent was American, as was his watery beer.

He let out a low whistle and gave her a big smile. "I like a woman who can drink."

After taking a deep breath Gin reached up, pulled the golden swan comb out of her hair and let it all shake down loosely. She looked up at the blonde man, batted her eyes a few times and gave him a thin smile. "I like men who can drink, too. Sorry about that."

When she reached the small booth at the back of the club Gin sat down, crossed her legs and looked out over the crowded club. Lights were flashing, the music was thumping in almost unbearable levels and most of all people were dancing like idiots. All around the dance floor people were hunting and being hunted in one of the oldest struggles on earth, the struggle to find someone. After the song ended and the next one seamlessly started Gin drank her whisky in two large swallows and sat the glass down on the table, noticing her engagement ring sparkle and fade in the swirling lights of the club. The last letter from Hugo wasn't romantic at all; for the most part it could have been a letter from any of her friends from Hogwarts.

Her reverie was interrupted by the blonde man from the bar. He sat down without being asked in the booth, this time holding two glasses of whisky. "Figured you'd need another one by now. I'm Billy. Didn't catch your name."

Virginia glanced at the whisky, at the man who still used a little boy's name and back at the glass. She could use another drink, but then had what her brother HR called one of her 'Slytherin moments.' After taking the offered glass of whisky she took a sip. "I'll tell you one thing about me per drink. We'll start a tab. Loser pays."

Billy stood up and went to the bar, returning later through the throng of dancers and other club attendees with a bottle of fifteen year old single malt in his hand. He sat down and put the bottle on the table. "I just went ahead and bought the bottle. Totally worth it, especially for such a pretty woman who speaks English. Love the accent. Are you from England?"

Gin pointed to her newly empty glass, and after it was held the appropriate amount of liquid she raised the glass to her lips. After Billy did the same she sat the glass down. "Scotland, actually. You?"

He drank the whisky and coughed slightly. "I'm from California. Here on business, actually, but I don't have to be anywhere for a few days. Playing tourist. How about you?"

Once again Gin pointed to the bottle. After feeling the warmth of the whisky expand in her torso she looked over at the Californian. Even in the club's shadowy booth she could see his eyes were already slightly red. "I'm taking art classes.

"Wow, an artist. No wonder you look so beautiful." He smiled at her but grimaced suddenly as another man sat down next to him. "Sorry, this is Chip. He's a consultant like me."

The new arrival looked over at Virginia. "Like he said, I'm Chip. What's your name?"

Virginia reached up to the table and pushed the bottle in his direction. Billy explained their little game, so after emptying his glass Chip poured some whisky and drank it straight away.

As the bottle began to empty Gin smiled as the obvious signs of intoxication were readily apparent on the faces and in the actions of the two Americans. Once again she was happy she'd inherited what her Grandmum Lane said was her Grandfather Hieronymus' drinking ability. Lane had told stories about how Hieronymus had won several bets at the pub because of his ability to hold his alcohol. Eventually though, she decided she'd had enough of the two drunk men who were both making blatantly obvious passes at her, even after she'd divulged her engagement, and she stood up.

"Boys, it's been fun, but I do really need to go." She reached out for the bottle and took a long pull directly from it, not bothering with a glass.

Billy half-fell out of the booth. "Wait, don't you want to go…um, back and, um…see the fountain at the hotel?"

After putting her hair back up with the swan pin she cocked her head to the side and looked at them. "Tell you what, if you two can make it out the door without falling down I'll think about it." Without saying another word Gin walked out of the club, glancing behind her once to see a tangle of bodies on the floor half-way from the table.

* * *

><p>When she walked into Fulvio Nesci's classroom the next day Gin didn't have her bag with her, she had a medium sized canvas that was covered with a cloth. Nesci looked up after hearing her footsteps and glanced up at the clock. When he turned back to Gin he made disappointed noises and left the small stool next to one of the students, striding over to her with purposeful anger.<p>

"Ragazza, I do not tolerate lateness. I will not teach you today."

Gin snorted. "Good." She slipped the cloth off of the canvas and displayed the canvas to him.

Nesci found his eyes drawn to first one part of the painting, then another, and finally he took three steps back to look at it from a distance. The figure of a man draped across a table, whisky bottle in his hand, was alive with color. The composition was classical, but altered in a somewhat odd take on the form. "You have talent. Very much talent. But I will not teach you today."

After covering the canvas again Gin put on her sunglasses. "Doesn't matter. I quit."

Once she'd made her way out of the classroom and into a somewhat deserted alleyway Gin took out her wand and set the canvas on fire. It felt good to watch it burn.


	2. Trompel'œil

**Chapter 2: Trompe-l'œil**

The wide expanse of Monument Avenue, aptly named for the statues of American Civil War heroes that dotted the large grass medians between the old brick streets, stretched out in front of him as he sweated profusely. The heat was bad enough, but the humidity made Albus Potter pull his shirtsleeves up exposing his tattoos. In the world he lived in Al was easily recognized, not only for his tattoos but for his similarity in looks to his famous father, and going out in public usually guaranteed a crowd. Fortunately for Al Richmond was one of the most tattooed cities in Virginia, if not all of Virginia, as well as one of the top five in the United States. Richmond did have a small magical community, at least that's what the guidebook said, but he figured he would be safe for now. After stopping and taking a picture of the massive monument for Jefferson Davis Al belatedly remembered his godfather Hank's warnings that he needed to be prepared for the Richmond summer.

After putting his camera in his rucksack Al walked several more blocks down Monument Avenue, passing people jogging and walking their dogs and turned on a side street. He continued until he saw the bar with its open shutters, allowing the patrons to drink and smoke on the front area of the bar in the summer heat. As Al walked into the front part of the bar, through the open air portion, he saw her with her back towards him. Her hair was pulled up and a gold pin of some kind held it all together, and she had on a black t-shirt and a madras plaid skirt. Al inwardly laughed; like father, like daughter. She had a drink on the table and cigarette smoke wafted from the ashtray next to the drink. Instead of walking directly over to her he headed to the bar, ordered a Guinness, paid and told the waitress he was joining a friend outside.

Instead of saying something to her Al simply sat down next to her, pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and put his feet up on the rail that cordoned off the patio part of the bar. "I've been telling your dad those will kill him, but he hasn't listened to me. I'm guessing you won't listen, either."

Virginia Boyd dropped the cigarette and it landed directly in her drink. "Holy shit! Al! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Of course, Richmond is pretty cool. Who's Jefferson Davis? Seems pretty big around here."

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. Thanks for surprising me; now I need another beer." She stood up and flagged down a waitress, and kept quiet until the waitress stopped two tables back with Virginia's beer on a tray. Virginia walked over, put down an amount of American Muggle money and walked back to the table. After taking a fresh sip of beer she sat down, looked over at Al and waited. After a long space of no conversation she laughed. "You can't use Dad's tricks on me. He may be your godfather but he's my father. Waiting for me to say something?"

Al scratched the three day old stubble on his cheek. "Something like that." After looking around at the empty tables that surrounded the two former Hogwarts students he glanced over at Virginia. "What did you do to the other tables?"

She half-snorted. "Simply charm. People stop by and decide to move on."

"A localised Muggle repelling charm at a place like this? Professor Greene would be impressed. You've limited the radius quite well. That's not easy."

Virginia shrugged. "Charms was my best class." She took another sip of beer and looked Al in the eyes. "Who sent you? Hugo? Mum?"

"Good guesses, but not even close. Minnie."

As Virginia stared at Al in surprise a twenty-something man on a bicycle pulled up on the sidewalk and leaned across the rail. "Hey Leda, there's a party down in the Bottom tonight. Interested?" The man pulled off his bicycle helmet to reveal short-cropped blonde hair. His ears were dotted with two back discs that made his earlobes strangely elongated. Before Virginia could say a word he nodded over at Al. "Who's this?"

Al put his sunglasses on quickly and stuck out his hand over the rail. "Hadley. Brian Hadley. And you are?"

The man looked at Al's outstretched hand and gave him a look of disdain. "You English dudes are all the same, all polite an' shit. Whatever." He looked over at Virginia. "Ditch him and stop by Chance's place around ten. He said he's tried to call you, left messages but you were blowing him off. Stop on by." He looked over at Al. "Just you. See ya, Leda." He stuck his helmet back on and pedaled away.

It was only after the man had disappeared on a side street out of view that Al turned to Virginia. "Leda? What in the hell's going on, Gin? You left Italy, sent Hugo's ring back without a note or explanation of any sort, and nobody's been able to find you. Come on, sis, you can tell me. I've been down this path before, you know."

"Leda is for Leda Twombly; it's the name I'm using here. Dipshit bike dude is a wizard I know, there's a small community here in Richmond." She avoided his eyes for a moment and looked across the street. After Virginia lit a cigarette she glanced over at Al. "Minnie, huh? And how exactly did you find me?"

Al laughed. "Let's see. Your Aunt Lavender's an agent in the American Auror Bureau…wait, did you do some other charm? Can I talk freely?"

Virginia nodded. "Little area of effect spell. All drinks out here make the people forget anything they've heard except their own table."

"Blimey, Gin. You come up with that one on your own?"

She exhaled slowly. "Yes. Now come on, out with it. How'd you find me?"

He laughed. "Like I started to say earlier, your Aunt Lavender's with the AAB, Hugo's almost an Auror, Ron's in the Minister's office, and then there's my dad. Did you think you could avoid all of that?"

"You did."

Al shook his head. "That was different. Dad knew enough to let me figure it out on my own. It was different. Much different."

Gin looked down at her beer and remembered how Al had been completely devastated when Erin, his first wife, had died in the war. The afternoon at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch came rushing back to her, and she could picture Al, a mass of wild hair and beard, eating all of her sandwiches. He'd been so lost. She wasn't lost, though; that was the difference. "I thought of anybody in the world you would understand. It was all laid out for me, Al. Art classes in Italy and then home to marry Hugo and be Mrs. Hugo Weasley, good little wife. You did just the same thing, Al. It was all there for you. Auror like your Dad. Following the footsteps, blah blah blah. You're an actor, about the farthest thing from an Auror there is. You know what I'm talking about."

He looked out at the cars moving slowly down the road. "I do, Gin. I also know that eventually there will come a time when you have to do something besides run. Life goes on even when you try and opt out. That's one of the reasons I'm here. Minnie has news."

After stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray Gin turned fully towards Al. "What's up with Minnie? She's the good kid. Can't have done anything horrible."

"No, not horrible at all. She's engaged. Met him over in Wales. She wants you in the wedding, of course."

"Oh bloody hell."

The sweltering humidity that had covered Richmond for the last few days finally hit a crescendo and the rain that had been threatening for the last several weeks finally began to fall. Several of the other patrons of the bar picked up their drinks and scurried inside, leaving Al and Gin alone outside. Gin reached down and picked up her purse. "Come on, let's go." After fishing around in her purse for a few moments she came up with a set of keys. "I'm parked right around the corner."

After parallel parking her battered green Jeep, in a space that Al was positive was too small, he followed Virginia up the sidewalk until they finally turned in front of a large house. Once they were on the porch Virginia took out her keys, opened the door and motioned Al inside. After she shut and locked the door Virginia headed up the large staircase, causing the steps to creak occasionally, and finally stopped on the third floor. There was only one door available, and after unlocking it she motioned Al inside.

"Hold still, I'll dry you off." Virginia took out her wand, and a few moments later Al's clothes, as well as hers, were as dry as they were before the sudden rain shower.

"Thanks." Al looked around, trying to take everything in. It seemed that Virginia's flat was the entire top floor of the old building, as no walls separated the different areas. A small kitchen was set against one side of the space, next to the windows. A bed and some mismatched furniture made up a bedroom, but the rest of the space was completely open and covered with canvases. Some canvases were rather large, others quite small, but the overwhelming quality of the massive flat was full of the distinctive smell of paint and it almost overpowered him. He reached up and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry, I forget that I'm used to it." She took out her wand and cast a spell at Al's nose and the entire biting atmosphere of before seemed to vanish for Al.

"Thanks again." Al looked around the open space but didn't see a chair, so he conjured two chairs for them. "Anything to drink? Tea?"

Gin shook her head. "Not here. Let me see what I have." She walked over towards the kitchen area and opened the cupboard. Over her shoulder she began enumerating Al's choices. "Bourbon, vodka, um, I think that's Prosecco, Irish cream, Tamdhu, some beer…"

"Anything non-alcoholic?"

"Hold on." She moved several bottles out of the way, eventually settling four or five of them on the counter. "Ah, here we go." She took out her wand, cast a spell at the bottle to chill it appropriately and then walked over to Al. "Last one. It's a local recipe, not quite as good as what you're used to. Butterbeer ok with you?"

"Perfect." Al took the bottle and pulled the cork. After walking back over to the cupboard she returned a few moments later and sat down in the other conjured chair with a coffee mug. Al looked at her oddly. "Thought you said you didn't have any tea?"

"It's whisky." She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and lit one. "There's more to it, Al. More than Minnie getting married. It's about Hugo, isn't it?"

Al took a deep breath. "He's a mess, Gin. Confused as can be and not doing too well in his Auror training. He could probably take it if you broke it off with him but you didn't tell him why. Mum's concerned, you know."

Virginia pulled her feet up into the chair, sat cross-legged and pushed her skirt over her legs. "What'd she have to say?"

"All sorts of things. Your mum and Aunt Hermione actually started picking at each other until Mum put an end to it." Al took a drink of butterbeer. "I've got to go back soon; I'm supposed to be in Australia right now but I put them off for a couple of days, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Do you still love Hugo?"

"Fuck me." Virginia leaned back into the chair. "So much for a slow buildup."

"I don't have time to be subtle, Gin. I have to be in Australia, Delyth's pregnant and you've got everybody upset. Yeah, I know, I'm one to talk, but let's get down to the brass tacks. Do you still love Hugo?"

She watched the lone ice cube swirl around her coffee mug, slowly dissolving into the whisky. After a very long pause her voice was barely audible. "Yes."

"What's that? Couldn't hear you."

Gin's head snapped up, her eyes flashing. "I said yes, you asshole."

Al laughed. "You are a piece of work; you know that, don't you? Let me see if I've got this straight. You still love Hugo, but you don't want to be the cookie cutter little Auror wife. That's it? That's why you ran away and pulled a me?"

That made Virginia laugh. "Pulled a you? Good one, Al. Is that it?" She took a long drag off of the cigarette and exhaled. "I don't know…" Suddenly she got up out of her chair and walked towards the canvases, eventually standing in front of a large abstract piece with severe colors.

Al took a final drink of butterbeer and sat the bottle on the floor. He watched her for a while and then walked over to where she stood in front of the canvas, arms folded tight across her chest. "Come on, Gin. You can tell me. You were there for me when Erin died; it's the least I can do for you."

Virginia had been waiting for him in front of the canvas, steeling herself for the conversation that she knew would come. In her head she'd been planning her responses, how she could deflect and demur the questions, how she could show him that she was building a life for herself in Richmond that was hers and hers alone. But when Al said Erin's name all she could do was think back on how happy Erin and Al had been, and what it had been like when all that had been taken away in the blink of an eye. She turned slowly towards him, feeling the heat rise in her chest and pressure begin behind her eyes.

"How did you do it, Al? How did you go from Erin to Delyth? You and Erin were so perfect together, just like Lily and HR, not to mention Mione and Scorpius. Hugo and I aren't like that. I'm afraid that…" She couldn't stop it as the heat erupted in her chest and the tears began to flow freely.

Al walked over and pulled Virginia into a hug. As she sobbed into his chest he stroked her hair. "Don't try to compare yourself to anybody else, Gin. You and Hugo are you and Hugo. That's what I learned when I met Delyth. Comparing and trying to make things fit what you think is the right way is mental. Let things be. Let things take their own course. Trust me, easier said than done."

Her voice was muffled against Al's chest, but through the sobs he could hear it as plain as day, and it made his heart ache. "He won't want me back. Not after what I've done."

Al gently moved her away until he could see her face. After wiping away the tears from her eyes he looked at her intently. "That's between you and Hugo. Nobody else."

At Virginia's request Al had brewed a small sleeping draught after finding out where the magical section of Richmond was located. Initially the girl behind the counter had been almost annoyed that he was interrupting her reading, but eventually she asked him a question and his accent gave him away. Several pictures and an autograph later he was back at Virginia's flat, brewing up the sleeping draught on her ancient and almost useless stove. He'd had to improvise a cauldron and found himself wishing that he'd bought one at the shop.

As he brewed the potion he looked over at Virginia, once again sitting with her legs drawn up but this time on her bed. She hadn't said a word to Al after he arrived back at her flat; instead of speaking she only sat on the bed and continued to drink and smoke. It was while he was brewing the potion that Al took a good look at her and was startled at what he saw. Instead of the Virginia Boyd he was used to, the one who was always immaculately groomed, her small amount of makeup perfect and wearing tons of jewelry she looked haggard, as if she hadn't been eating much. Her hair, while pulled back, was not as sleek as before. She didn't have on a lick of makeup or any jewelry, and to be honest she didn't smell very nice. Mostly it seemed like a combination of alcohol, paint thinner and sweat.

After pouring the draught in a small glass he found in the cupboard, Al knew that no matter what Delyth's misgivings had been, he was right in coming to look for her.

"It's ready, Gin. You want to take it now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I need a good night's sleep." As she took the glass from him she cocked her head. "Will you stay here tonight? Sorry I don't have a sofa."

He waved her off. "I'll just grab a blanket and sleep on the floor. I've stayed at worse. Don't worry; we'll get a good breakfast tomorrow. Things are always better with a good breakfast."

She drank down the potion, not bothering to change out of her clothes, and pulled the mismatched covers over herself. Al watched her until she fell asleep and then walked around her flat. He stood in front of the canvases, trying to figure out what some of them were, but was relieved when he recognized three small paintings of the different monuments he had passed on his walk to find Virginia. After a while the fact that he had taken a portkey very early that morning finally caught up with him; the need for sleep seemed to hit him like a bludger. He pulled the blanket off of the end of the bed, laid it down several feet away from Virginia, pulled his rucksack up and put it under his head. No matter what happened tomorrow, it would definitely be an interesting day.


	3. Camera Obscura

**Chapter 3: Camera Obscura**

Al was almost awake when he heard the door open. Even though he wasn't an Auror his father's lessons had been seared into his brain until it was almost second nature, so he sat up quickly with his wand outstretched.

"Oh! Pardon me; I didn't know Leda was entertaining!" A blonde woman about Virginia's age held up her hands, displaying two cups of coffee. "If you'd put that wand away we might be able to talk about this, ok?"

After lowering his wand Al realized that he was shirtless and only in his boxers, and that the woman had recognized that he had a wand thus she must be a witch, so he drew the lone blanket around his waist. "So sorry, habit."

The witch lowered her takeout coffee cups and walked over to the kitchen. "No problem, no problem at all. She still asleep? Didn't see her at Chance's last night."

Al lowered his wand but felt his near nakedness as if was the only thing in the room. "Um, if you'll pardon me, I'd like to get dressed."

Still looking out of the window over the kitchen sink the blonde waved at him over her shoulder. "Well, of course. Take your time. Is she ok? She's usually up by now, even when we go out. I swear I've never seen anyone, let alone a woman, drink as much as her."

Al hurriedly got dressed, pulling a pair of jeans and a spare short-sleeved shirt out of his rucksack. Once that was completed he took a deep breath. "I'm decent now, thank you."

The woman turned around. After taking in Al's face, and then his tattoos, she shrieked. "Oh my stars, Albus Potter! I can't believe you're here! Oh my word, Leda…but you were on the floor…" Her brows knitted, causing her nose to scrunch up.

"We're just friends. Old family friends, actually." He noticed her confusion. "Her father is my godfather."

That took the witch aback for a second. "She said her family was dead…"

"Dead?" Al laughed. "Oh, that's a good one."

The woman was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet and Al was positive that he was going to be hugged, after all, he'd seen the signs many times before, but instead she bounded over to Virginia's bed and started shaking the still-sleeping woman. "Leda! Leda, wake up, you're not going to believe this! Albus Potter is here!"

Virginia rolled over and groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Tell him to get breakfast."

The witch looked shocked at the blasé manner of her friend. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she stood up and straightened her hair. "Goodness gracious me, and here I am looking like a mess. My mother would be so ashamed of me, forgetting my manners. How do you do, Mr. Potter? I'm Mary Caroline Williams." She stood up and walked over to Al, extending her hand.

Al shook her hand mechanically, reverting back to his normal manner when dealing with overzealous fans. "Very nice to meet you. What do they call you for short?"

She looked at him oddly. "Well, Mary Caroline, of course."

Their little introduction was interrupted by a groan from the bed, and both of them turned to see the occupant sit up groggily. After rubbing her eyes she looked over at the two of them. "Oh, what a great way to start the day. Fucking stellar."

Al laughed at her. "Gin, what would your mum say if she heard you say that?"

She rubbed her eyes again and brushed the hair away from her forehead. "That I sound like Dad." The realization of what she said hit Virginia and she looked over at Mary Caroline. "Oh fuck."

The three of them sat at the back booth of a little mom and pop diner, as far away from the other patrons as possible. As Gin picked at her eggs Mary Caroline sat down her napkin dramatically.

"So let me get this straight. Your name isn't Leda, it's Virginia Boyd, and you're the daughter of the man who wrote my Muggle Studies textbook. You've not only known Albus Potter your entire life but his mother is your godmother. You were engaged to Hugo Weasley, the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley who we read about in History of Magic and you broke it off without telling him a damn thing?" Her mouth gaped open for a moment and then she shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Al took a sip of tea and mentally cursed the inability of the UMS to make a decent cup. "You forgot about the part where her little sister is getting married."

"Right." Mary Caroline took a deep breath. "Why, Leda, or is it Virginia? Why?"

Gin looked over Mary Caroline's shoulder towards the waitress taking an order several booths away. "Do you think they have Bloody Mary's here?"

Al shook his head. "On a Wednesday morning? Gin, you need to lay off the booze."

"Fuck me." Gin rested her head against the cracked vinyl top of the booth. "Yes, Mary Caroline, it's all true. Why? That's a long story."

Al took a quick glance at his watch. "Which reminds me, my portkey is leaving soon. I have to catch a taxi over to someplace called Maymont. How long will that take?"

Gin shook her head. "Richmond's not like London, Al. You can't hail a minicab on the street. I'll drive you over there. Can't eat anymore anyway."

As Al paid the bill Mary Caroline got out of her side of the booth and slid in next to Virginia. "Ok, Albus Potter? And you're Virginia? You need to tell me some things, and fast."

After deflecting more entreaties Gin shook her head. "Later, after we drop him off."

Before Mary Caroline could object Al returned to the table. "Ready, then?"

The two witches slid out of the booth, and after exiting the diner they piled into Gin's Jeep, entered the morning Richmond traffic headed towards Al's portkey, all of them silent.

After waiting for a group of mothers with their children in prams to pass Al took his portkey and vanished from Richmond. Gin still held the group of letters in her hand, his parting gift, and turned them over and over, waiting for the questions she knew would come from Mary Caroline.

Instead of the barrage of questions Mary Caroline smoothed her blonde hair and re-tied the bottom tails of her oversize plaid shirt. "Can you take me over to Worthington's gallery? I just put a painting in over there and want to make sure they're displaying it the right way."

"Sure." Gin nodded. As the two of them started to walk out of the park she looked over to Mary Caroline. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times, but…"

"Its fine, sugar, its fine. Just tell me one thing; do I call you Leda or Virginia? Or is it Gin?"

"Virginia's fine, but my friends call me Gin. Gin, I guess."

"All righty, then. Gin it is."

The two women continued their walk, eventually ending up next to Gin's Jeep. After unlocking it they slid inside and Gin started up the engine. Mary Caroline laughed.

"Always thought it was funny, you being a witch and knowing how to drive a Muggle car. Now I know why, you're dad being Professor Muggle and all."

Gin signaled and entered the street and started maneuvering her way through the confusing streets that led to the gallery. "Yeah, I guess it makes sense. Dad wanted us all to know how to drive. Still feels weird driving on this side of the street, though."

As the silence grew Mary Caroline reached over and turned on some music, Muggle music. "And now the music makes sense, too."

"Merlin, I'm sorry, Mary Caroline. I should have told you ages ago."

The blonde witch reached over and patted Gin on the shoulder. "You're telling me now, that's what counts. So now what? Are you going back to England?"

Gin shook her head. "No, Scotland. I guess I have to see my family soon, especially Minnie since she's getting married." After a long pause she looked over at Mary Caroline. "Do you want to come with me?"

After a snort and a laugh Mary Caroline shook her head. "And how am I going to do that? You know I haven't sold a painting, not even one, and my folks don't have the money for an international portkey."

Gin focused on the stoplight, waiting for it to change. Without looking at Mary Caroline once the light turned green she had made her decision. "I can pay for it. I inherited money from my grandmum." When her friend didn't respond she glanced over at her quickly and then back to the street. "For me. It's not like that; I need you to come with me. For me? Remember, I'm the one who stopped you from hooking up with Carter."

"Oh God, you would bring that up." Mary Caroline shook her head. "That's playing dirty."

"I was in Slytherin. I know you've read about the different houses at Hogwarts."

Mary Caroline snapped her fingers. "Well, it all makes sense, now!" She laughed and was relieved to see a smile creep across Leda, Gin's face for the first time all day. "Oh what the hell. Why not? Maybe I'll find some prince and marry him over there. I always thought I'd look good in a castle."

The salesman cursed his luck as the two young women walked into the showroom, as it was obvious from the way they were dressed that no sale was in his future. Instead it was just two stupid chicks who wanted to drive a really nice car, a total waste of his time. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Figures that he would be the one to make the initial contact, as they were nothing but a waste. At least they were cute. "Ladies, anything in particular you'd like to see? Care for a test drive?"

The one with dark hair shook her head. "Sorry, not today. Is Nate Boyd available?"

The salesman's smile vanished immediately. "Um, I think he's in his office. I'll be right back."

As the man walked away Virginia and Mary Caroline strolled around the gleaming blue Porsche 911. Even though Mary Caroline simply thought all cars were the same, crazy Muggle things that were completely unnecessary when you had magical abilities, Gin knew what that car was; unadulterated speed and freedom. They didn't have to wait too long when Nate Boyd walked around the corner, and after he saw Virginia his face lit up.

"Gin!" He walked over and gave her a big hug, his tall frame completely dwarfing Gin's moderately sized one. "Girl, we've been looking for you." He held her out at arm's length. "Have you talked to your parents?"

Virginia shook her head. "Not yet, that's why we came to see you. This is my friend Mary Caroline."

Nate shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you, Mary Caroline. Now, you two want a cup of coffee? Tea?" He winked at Gin. "You know your Aunt Lavender's trained me to make a decent cup of tea."

Gin eyed the black Jaguar sedan next to the Porsche. "Um, can we go for a ride? Something with four seats?"

The light of recognition clicked on in Nate's eyes. "No problem, kiddo. Hold on a sec." He left the two of them standing next to the Porsche, eventually coming back with a set of dealer's plates and a key. "We'll take the silver sedan out on the lot."

Soon the three of them were driving though Washington, D.C., Mary Caroline in the back seat while Nate piloted the car. They'd only made it a few blocks when he looked over at his niece. "So, Virginia, nobody can find you and all the sudden you show up in my showroom? What gives? You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Nate, I'm ok. We need to get a portkey back to Scotland."

He glanced over with a quizzical look. "I know you can manage that. Why come see me?'

Gin played with the copious amount of her grandmum's bangle bracelets that she'd put on that morning. "Um, well…I'm wondering what Mum and Dad will say. Have they said anything to you and Aunt Lavender?"

"Fucking hell, Gin, I get a letter about every two weeks from your dad. Melody's a mess. Your sisters are as well, but HR, well…you know HR. He figures you'll show up when you want. Like your Grandpa Boyd in that way. Shit, Lavender even got a letter from Hermione."

Gin looked at the impressive wood paneling of the Jaguar's interior. "Oh bloody hell."

"Exactly." Nate glanced into the rear view mirror. "What about you, Mary Caroline? Are you really the long-lost daughter of some Auror or something?"

Mary Caroline leaned forward between the front seats. "Oh no, born and bred in Richmond. Mom calls us an old Richmond family, we can trace everything back before the Revolutionary War. I went to Houdini. Gin and I are both artists, we met at a gallery opening."

Nate chuckled and looked over to Gin. "You know bringing her with you isn't going to help with your mom."

"Oh, I know. Think it'll be worse than when HR and Lily ran off and got married?"

That caused Nate to laugh wholeheartedly. "Holy shit, you have no idea. Not _that_ bad, but it won't be good."

"Fuck." Gin sat back in her seat and watched the D.C. landscape go by. "I probably can't smoke in here, can I?'

Nate's eyebrows narrowed. "You do that and you'll buy this. Trust me; you don't want to do that. I should have known Hank's bad habits would rub off on one of you kids." Nate signaled and got on the interstate, picking up speed rapidly.

"Where are we going?" Mary Caroline's voice interrupted the conversation in the front seats, causing Gin to look quizzically at her uncle.

"We're going to the AAB offices." Nate signaled and rapidly switched lanes. "We need to see my wife."

Lavender Boyd had just finished putting the finishing touches on a report when one of the junior AAB agents stuck his head in her doorway. "You've got guests, ma'am."

"Guests?" Lavender looked quickly at her calendar. "Hmm…ok. Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

After the agent left her office Lavender quickly looked in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a conservative bun. Her curls had loosely framed her face, but if she was going to have visitors she wanted to look as business-like as possible. After that delegation from Quebec had shown up a few weeks back and she'd had to fend off unwanted advances from their senior agent she was determined to not let her looks interfere with her job. Once she'd completed her appearance to her satisfaction she took the steps down to the visitor's entrance.

Once Lavender had rounded the corner she stopped suddenly, as waiting for her was not only her husband but a young blonde witch and her missing niece. While she was happy to see Nate, and especially Gin, the fact that they had shown up unexpectedly was going to completely throw off her schedule. She simply motioned for the three visitors to join her and waited for them.

Once the appropriate identification was in place they all crowded into Lavender's office. Nate sat on the edge of Lavender's desk while Gin and Mary Caroline sat in the two available guest chairs. It seemed like an eternity went by before Lavender broke the silence.

"First things first. Gin, are you in any trouble?"

"No, Aunt Lavender." Gin slumped in her seat and her bangles jingled slightly.

"Good." Lavender quickly glanced up at Nate. "I'm not going to ask, I'm just going to tell you a few things. One, stop smoking now or your mum will have your head, I can smell it from here. Two, go see Hugo first. Three, if you ever do this again, and I mean ever…"

Gin couldn't stop herself; the words just came tumbling out. "I knew this was a mistake. I'm twenty-one, it's my life. I just need help in arranging a portkey and thought you might be able to help, but I can see this was…" She started to rise from her chair.

"Sit down, Virginia." The calm steel in Lavender's voice caused her niece to hesitate and sit down again. "Of course it's your life. I know a little about that line of conversation." She snuck a glance over at Nate and then returned her focus to Virginia. "That doesn't mean it's not hard. The choices you make are yours, good or bad. I was trying to say that if you do this again, run away and abandon your family, you might find the time away may have changed things too much. It is never too late, but sometimes it feels like it is. Now where do you want the portkey to arrive?"

As Mary Caroline sat a few seats away reading _Magical Celebr_ities Gin tried to get comfortable in the hard seat. The international section of the portkey terminal did not seem very inviting, but then again it wasn't like the Muggle airports, where people spent hours upon hours waiting for their flights. As she reached into her bag to pull out her WUMP she saw the stack of letters that Al handed to her right before his portkey. She picked them up, moved them to the side and got out her WUMP, but after putting on her earbuds she stuck her hand back in and pulled out the letters.

After glancing over to make sure that Mary Caroline wasn't paying attention Gin unwrapped the thin string that bound the letters together. Hugo's unmistakably legible handwriting was on the top three letters, so she shuffled those to the back. It was going to be hard enough to read them, but she just couldn't do it right away. A letter from her mum, her Dad, Mione, Minnie, and then one that she didn't recognize. After separating that letter from the rest she opened it, and while she slid the envelope open she realized that her stomach was turning knots as well as her head was pounding.

_Virginia,_

_You know that I can't see anything about my immediate family except when something very big happens, so this morning while having breakfast with Simon I got a very distinct vision of you. I couldn't realize exactly why, since I've never had any visions with you in them until Hugo came over all in a panic and showed me your ring._

_What I saw was that you stood in a large room with paintings all over the place. I have no idea where this place is, but I felt as if you owned it. Your hair was short, you were dressed in all blue and you wore a lot of jewelry. A man walked into the room and said he would buy all of them for a very large sum of money. You shook your head, and after he left you took out your wand and set fire to a stack of parchment in the fireplace._

_I debated with Simon for several days whether or not to write and tell you what I saw. As Simon and Al keep reminding me, my visions are only possibilities, not set into stone. _

_Hugo is not doing well with your absence or the fact that you returned the ring. He sat on my sofa the other night and drank firewhiskey with Simon, asking him over and over what he'd done to drive you away for good. Virginia, please tell him what has happened. It's the not knowing that's making him mental. He kept saying that your letters were what kept him going during the war, and now he's wondering if you just said all those things to keep his spirits up. Dad came and took him home._

_Please write. We all miss you._

_Rose_

"Are you ok?" Mary Caroline sat down next to Virginia. "Led…I mean, Gin? Honey?"

Virginia reached up and felt tears upon her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. "It's too hard. I can't do it."

Mary Caroline put her arm around Gin. "Sure you can. Won't be easy, but you can do it. I'll be there to help." She reached over and pulled out her magazine. "Is it true that Albus Potter's under the spell of a Welsh witch? He seemed pretty normal to me. Kinda shy for a big WeasleyVision star, but…"

Gin laughed, pulled the magazine out of her friend's hands and gently smacked Mary Caroline on the shoulder. "Thank you, you blithering Southern idiot."


	4. Chiaroscuro

**Chapter 4: Chiaroscuro**

It was almost ten at night when Gin arrived in Stintborough with Mary Caroline. She had forgotten how dark it was out near Colony House; after the constant glow of the Fan District in Richmond the sky seemed to coat everything in ink. After her eyes adjusted she shouldered her small bag and looked over to her friend. "Get ready. This is going to be ugly."

Mary Caroline patted her arm. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be fine. They're your family."

Even though in her heart she knew her friend was correct, that no matter what her family would always be there for her, she dreaded what was to come. All of the preparation for her to study in Italy? Thrown away. Hugo? Thrown away. She closed her eyes and walked up the little lane that led to the gate in front of her childhood home. After opening it as quietly as possible she walked to the front door, unsure of whether to just walk in as she'd always done before or actually knock. Knock on the front door? She'd never done that in her life.

"Come on; let's go to the back door." She motioned with her head around the corner and Mary Caroline followed her. On the short walk she noticed that everything was just as she'd left it months ago; her father's Morris as well as the Volkswagen van in the small car shed, the garden furniture…all of it as if she'd never left. When they arrived at the back door she gingerly turned the doorknob, relieved to feel it move without any resistance. As they stepped into the kitchen she saw light coming from her father's office.

"Dad? Mum? Anybody home?" As her heart pounded she sat her bag on the kitchen table.

"I'll wait here. Go on; I can wait. I'll be fine." Mary Caroline gave her a thin smile.

Gin walked towards her father's office and felt a wave of comfortable familiarity; she could smell her father's pipe. She knocked quietly on the door and opened it enough to look inside. "Dad?"

Her father was sitting at his desk, headphones on, typing away at an ancient laptop that she and her siblings had offered to replace many times over. His pipe was on the desk, in a small stand, and the windows were wide open to the dark Stintborough night. Gin walked over behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shit! I know, Mel, I know, I shouldn't be smoking, but it's just the pipe and..." He took off his headphones and turned around quickly, but stopped as if cold water had been thrown on his face when he saw his daughter. "Virginia! I...oh God, girl, come here." He stood up and held out his arms to her.

Gin moved the chair out of the way and lost herself in her father's hug. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Shh…it's ok, Gin. You're here."

They stayed that way for quite some time until a small knock could be heard from the doorway of the office. "Pardon me, but where's the, what do you call it here? The loo?"

Virginia separated from her father and walked Mary Caroline towards the loo. When she returned to her father's office he sat in one of his big leather chairs and was just about to light a freshly packed pipe. She sat down opposite from him and sunk into the familiar warn leather of the chair.

"So, Gin, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you back for good?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you know where you're going to stay? You can always stay here, you know. Your friend, too."

"I guess. I don't know."

Hank lit the pipe and made a few large puffs. "You're going to see Hugo, aren't you?"

"Yes. I…I guess. I don't know."

"That's a lot of don't knows, Gin."

Gin pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one. She watched her dad almost raise an eyebrow in her direction, but instead of saying anything he puffed on his pipe some more. Wanting to head off more questions she decided to deflect by asking one instead. "Where's Mum?"

"She's at HR and Lily's, watching Artie. Lily's restaurant has something going on; I didn't catch all of it. She'll either be back late tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Lily's restaurant?" Gin took another drag off of her cigarette. "Is that new?"

"Sort of. There's a lot of new things, and a lot of old things, too. Who's your friend?"

"Mary Caroline. She's an artist, too, went to Houdini. Met her in a gallery in Richmond."

Hank took off his glasses and ran a hand over his bald head. "Richmond! I haven't been there in years. Why don't I put on the kettle or…" he glanced at Gin and took in her nervous demeanor "…maybe pour us all a wee dram. You two can tell me all about Richmond. Go help your friend, she's got to be wondering what's going on."

After Gin left to go help Mary Caroline get settled into the guest room Hank took out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

_Mel,_

_Virginia is at Colony House with a friend. She's very nervous and upset but is trying to hide it. Let me have tonight to talk to her, please. She's fine, love. We'll all talk in the morning._

_Hank_

After debating for some time Hank took out another piece of parchment. He wrote a quick note and fastened that letter along with the letter to his wife on the owl's leg. He gave the owl the directions and sent it on its way. He stood at the kitchen window and watched the owl carry off the letters until the white bird disappeared into the black sky.

Gin felt as if she was still in a dream when she woke up, as instead of her flat in Richmond she was in her childhood bedroom. All of her old things were still there; the Slytherin pennant, some of her first paintings that looked horrifically crude, the large jewelry box that used to be her grandmum Lane's, everything was exactly as it used to be. Even the bedding was the same. Several woefully out-of-date magazines were stacked on the bedside table so she picked up the top one. _Celebrity Wizard Weekly_. She started flipping through the magazine, as there must have been a reason she'd bought it. Mione was the one with the subscription, not her. It didn't take long to find out the reason, as there in a big spread was an article with large photographs of Al Potter holding hands with Erin, his beautiful red-haired first wife. Apparently they had just married, and the magazine was printing the first photos of the 'mystery woman.'

The hazy dream-like quality of the morning shattered immediately, as the photos brought into crystal clear focus why she was at Colony House. Al had found her, had broken the illusion of Leda, and now she had to face not only the morning but her mum.

She slid out of bed and went over to sit at her dressing table. As almost by instinct she took the brush off of the surface and began brushing her hair in long, even strokes. For the first time in ages Gin looked at herself in the mirror, really looked, and she wasn't happy with what she saw. Her hair was, even with the brushing, a total mess. She'd need several inches cut off to restore it its former healthy state. There were dark circles under her eyes, and worse than that small blotches were barely visible on her skin.

A knock on the door brought her out her disquieting discoveries, so she turned to the door, nervous about who was outside. "Come in."

"Morning, Led…Gin. That's going to take some getting used to, I can tell you that." Mary Caroline walked into the room and sat down on the bed, still wearing the oversize t-shirt that she must have used for a nightgown. "I think they've been up for a while, I could hear them talking from that bedroom."

Gin nodded. "Spare bedroom. Yeah, we used to sneak in there to listen to Mum and Dad talk when someone was in trouble, usually Mione."

"I don't think it's going to be that bad. Your Dad didn't yell at all last night; he's just happy you're here."

Gin sat the brush down on the table and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It's not Dad that I'm worried about, it's Mum."

"What about your fiancée?"

The door opened and Hank stuck his head inside briefly. "Glad you're decent. Breakfast's ready."

Gin nodded. "We'll be right there, Dad."

She'd steeled herself to the onslaught of questions from her mum, but as soon as she entered the kitchen all pretense of self-confidence faded away. There, sipping tea next to her father was Lavinia Ryder-Smythe. Gin was taken aback; she hadn't seen Lavinia in ages, and there she was at the table as if it was just a regular morning. She looked the same, her blonde hair in her trademark pixie hair style, but there was something about her eyes, the way she looked at her, that made Gin feel for a tiny moment that things might actually work out all right.

"Virginia!" Her mum came over and gave her a crushing hug.

Gin sank into her arms. "Hi mum."

Melody let her daughter go and wiped her eyes briefly. "Sit down and eat. You look horrible."

Lavinia chuckled slightly and Gin rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mum. This is Mary Caroline, my friend from Richmond."

Mary Caroline shook Melody's hand. "So nice to meet you, ma'am. Thank you so much for your hospitality. You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you, dear. Now have a seat. Would you like tea or coffee?"

As her mum busied about making a cup of coffee for Mary Caroline, Gin sat down and gave Lavinia a small hug. "Can't believe Dad owled you."

Lavinia smiled. "Well, I am your big sister."

"Wait, I thought you only had an older brother?" Mary Caroline looked over at Gin from across the table. "I'm so confused."

That led to a very condensed recounting of how Hank and Melody had agreed to become Lavinia's guardians after her parents' deaths. Lavinia explained that the Boyd children were like her siblings, although much younger in age, and that she'd been a nanny of sorts to them from when they were born. Lavinia recounted her founding of the primary school for children from magical families, which led into a discussion about the art classes at her institution. Mary Caroline's mother, a Muggle, taught art at a Muggle school outside of Richmond, and soon the two blondes were busy brainstorming ideas of how to incorporate art education into the curriculum.

Gin ate her breakfast very quietly, occasionally noticing pointed glances between her parents. Finally, after everyone was finished, her father stood up and put his napkin on the table. "Well, ladies, I think I should head up to Hogwarts and see what changes Neville has for the next term. Mary Caroline, would you like to take a tour? It's the least a former Virginian can do for current one."

"Oh my, that would be wonderful, Mr. Boyd. If you'll give me a few minutes I'll be ready in a flash." Mary Caroline put her napkin on the table. "May I please be excused from the table? Mrs. Boyd, thank you for a wonderful breakfast. It was so nice to meet you, Mrs. Ryder-Smythe. I've enjoyed our conversation so much, and hopefully we can continue it at a later date."

Gin smiled as her friend's manners went over very well, but she knew exactly what her dad was doing. Soon she would be at Colony House with just her mum and Lavinia. That was when 'the talk' would begin. She took another sip of tea, savoring it, and wondered if there was any possibility she'd be able to sneak away for a cigarette before that happened.

"I can't believe that nobody has yelled at me yet." Gin took another sip of tea and looked at her mum, sitting in her favorite chair, and Lavinia, perched on the sofa. "I've been waiting for the bomb to drop, but it just hasn't, and it's driving me mental. Merlin."

"We were just worried, Virginia." Melody glanced over to Lavinia, who nodded. "To be honest I'm just glad you're safe. You have no idea the horrible things that went through my head. You'll understand someday when you have children."

Gin rolled her eyes. "Don't hold your breath on that one."

Lavinia crossed her legs and gave Gin a bittersweet smile. "You'll have to talk to Hugo eventually, you know."

"I know." Gin's voice was quiet. She kept her head down but looked through her bangs at her mum. "How's he been?"

Melody took her glasses off and let them rest around her neck on a thin silver chain. "Not well, from what I can get your brother to tell me. I know there's more to it, but he won't say anything much, just that Hugo hasn't been taking it well."

"Fuck." Gin pulled her legs up so that her chin rested on her knees.

"Virginia Pauline! Please watch your language." Melody took a deep breath. "I should have known your father's bad habits would rub off on at least one of you kids."

Gin was thinking of the row she'd have with her mum if she found out about the cigarettes when the Floo roared to life. Before anyone could say a word her little sister Mione walked forward, still wearing her Wasps practice kit.

"It's about bloody time, Gin! What the hell did you think you were doing? Running off like that without a word, and sending Hugo's ring back without even a note? Did you think what you did to Mum and Dad? Of course not, it's always all about you. So now you're back and you don't even send me an owl? What kind of sister are you?" Mione walked over to Gin and put her hands on her hips. "You look like hell, too. Please tell me you were in jail, that would make it easier to understand the shit you put everyone through."

Instead of standing up and giving it right back to Mione, as she'd always done, Gin sunk further into the chair. "I know, Mione, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mione had been ready to lay into her sister again, but Gin's response stopped her short. She looked over to her mum and after she saw the look on Melody's face Mione ran her hands through her hair. "Well I'd hope so. You're just lucky I had an early practice today or I'd have been here this morning, waking your spotty arse up at the crack of dawn." She looked over to Lavinia. "Sorry to be like that, good to see you, Lavinia."

"Good to see you too, Mione. How's practice?" Lavinia hoped to deflect some of Mione's anger. "I heard your last match on the wireless. Chudley's improving, but not that much."

"They're just lucky they have Simon." Mione looked over to her sister and saw the obvious pain on her face so she decided to change tactics. "Your hair looks horrid. I'm going home to change and I'll pick you up after lunch. I'm taking you to Gaston, he's a miracle worker. He's going to have to be, looking at your mop. No backing out. I'll be here later." Without another word Mione headed to the fireplace and was off.

Gin flipped her bangs over and looked at her mum. "Well, that went about as well as expected."

"I think you need to prepare yourself for more of the same, especially from Hugo. Virginia, can you tell me what happened?"

"I can Mum, but not right now. I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Hugo first."

Lavinia stood up. "Well, I really must be going. Gin, why don't you come over to my house some night for supper? You know you're always welcome at our place. William is just dying to show off his new shed to someone. I know it's very boring, but it does make him happy. And you won't believe how big Willy is these days."

Gin nodded. "Sure. Sounds great. Maybe later this week."

Lavinia and Melody exchanged glances and then Lavinia took the Floo, leaving mother and daughter alone in the room. After a long silence Melody couldn't help herself.

"It's just us, Virginia. You can tell me anything. I won't judge."

Something in Gin snapped. All of her resistance, all of her barriers came tumbling down. "I just…I just woke up one morning and couldn't do it anymore. All of it. Almost everything felt wrong, like I'd put my shoes on the wrong feet, or all of the sudden Dad could do magic and you couldn't. I could see my life all out in front of me and it wasn't what I wanted."

Melody sat very still. Eventually she asked the question she'd been dreading. "Including Hugo?"

"Yes. No, I mean…I'm so confused, Mum. I love him, I really do, but…" She buried her head into her arms. Virginia didn't hear her mum walk over to her, and she cried into her mother's shoulder for a long, long time.


	5. Sfumato

**Chapter 5: Sfumato**

"This place is amazing. We don't have anything like this in Richmond." Mary Caroline walked down the street with Virginia and Mione, dodging the London foot traffic. "I've always imagined London, but it wasn't like this."

"I'm sure Gin will show you the other parts later. Right now if we don't hurry we'll be late for the appointment." Mione walked purposely, slightly in front of the two witches, her low heels clicking on the pavement. "I'm sure Gaston can squeeze you in too, Mary Caroline. He owes me a favor. He'd never made it to the last match if I didn't give him tickets."

As the three women rounded a corner several men were working on the street. One of them whistled and called after the women, but Mione just gave him a rude hand gesture and kept walking. After going down another block Mione abruptly turned and walked down an alley. Almost at the end there was a little door with a sign that said 'Improvements, Ltd.' Mione opened the door and everyone followed her inside. They walked down a somewhat dingy, non-descript hallway until they arrived at a counter where a bored old woman knitted. Mione walked directly to the counter, turned the clipboard so she could read it, and found her name. "Hermione Malfoy. I have an appointment with Gaston."

The old woman waved a knitting needle at her and then rang a small bell. Behind the counter a bookcase moved aside, revealing a bright blue door. Mione walked directly towards the door, opened it, and when Gin stepped through she smiled. Typical magical establishment, hiding in plain sight of the Muggles.

Gleaming rows of hairdressing chairs stood in front of mirrors, and witches in expensive clothing sat in various stages of follicular improvement. A large man with long dark hair walked towards them purposely, his dark green robe billowing slightly.

"Hermione, my dear, always good to see you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your owl said it was an emergency, but I'm not seeing it." He lifted up the ends of Mione's hair. "Quidditch does quite a number on it, but it looks fine to me."

"Not me, her. Um, them." Mione pointed back to Gin and Mary Caroline. "This is my sister Virginia. You remember me telling you about her. Give her the 'I Fucked Up and Need to Get My Fiancée Back' style, please. As for Mary Caroline, whatever she wants. My tab."

Soon the three witches sat in chairs next to each other, Mione in the middle, and their stylists began working. Mione didn't take long as she just wanted her hair styled for the night, and she figured that she'd drop her plans on Gin while Gaston had sharp implements next to her head.

"We're going out tonight. No, stop it, don't even try, we're going out. It's Friday night, we're showing Mary Caroline the town, and you're going to talk to Hugo."

Gin tried to look at her sister but Gaston moved her head back into position. "How do you know he'll be there, Mione? You didn't owl him, did you?"

"He's always there on Friday nights. He'll be there." Mione took a look at her reflection in the mirror. "I want something that will make Scorpius drool. Can you do that?"

"Definitely." The witch began moving strands of Mione's hair with her wand.

Mione smiled at her reflection in the mirror, happy to be able to, for once, make her sister squirm instead of the other way around. She remembered one too many 'incidents' with Gin's Slythein friends. "After you get humanized again Virginia I'm taking you to Drum. You definitely need some new clothing. If you want to crawl back into Hugo's good graces, you'd better look good doing it."

Virginia watched as Gaston sliced inches off her hair. It felt so odd to be here in London in a salon when just a few days earlier she'd been Leda, painting in Richmond. It was all so surreal, picking up the pieces of her former life, even though in the back of her mind she knew that it would have had to happen eventually. And Mione? Mione was a trip, completely the confident, cocksure Mione of old, only amplified. Being a professional Quidditch player definitely seemed to suit her. As Gaston took even more hair off of her head she felt drained. Was she really ready to see Hugo again? What would happen when he saw her?

Gin stood before a mirror in one of Mione's guest bedrooms, putting the final touches on her makeup. She'd decided to go for what Gaston called a 'smoky eye.' The dark shadow around her eyes seemed to draw out her eyes even more, just as he'd said it would. She ran a hand through her newly-shortened hair, watching it effortlessly cascade back into the sharp, razor style. He'd kept her long bangs, as she'd asked, but instead of having hair down to almost the middle of her back it swept forward from the nape of her neck into deep sides that leveled out slightly below her chin. She'd never had her hair that short in her life, and she rather liked it.

After finishing the rest of her makeup she reached into her bag and pulled out a gold necklace with a bas-relief image of Leda and the swan. She'd picked it up somewhere, long before she'd assumed the name Leda as her new identity in America. After fastening it she stood up, bangles jangling slightly, and judged her appearance. The black silk top came to a daring v-shape, showing entirely more cleavage than she'd ever dared. She smoothed the sides of her figure hugging but not obscene grey skirt, adjusting the hemline so it rested just below her knees. The shoes? Oh, why had she listened to Mione on the shoes? They were very plain in color, solid black, but the heels were about an inch larger than she'd ever worn before. All in all though, as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, it was a massive improvement from earlier.

"You ready? Your sister says our reservation is at eight." Mary Caroline stood in the doorway, wearing a simple green dress that accentuated all the right spots. "Damn, girl, you look good. If Chance could only see you now. Oh no, I'm sorry."

As soon as Gin heard Mary Caroline mention Chance's name her shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know."

Mary Caroline came over and hugged Gin. "It's ok, sweetie. It'll be ok. And if this Hugo guy doesn't go for this, I think he might be gay. Hell, you're making me a little gay right now, you look so good."

Gin laughed and elbowed her friend, causing the two of them to separate. "Funny, very funny. You're not my type. I go for the gingers."

The two of them headed downstairs to the sitting room where Scorpius was reading _The Daily Prophet_, Mione next to him flipping through _Celebrity Wizard Weekly_. Scorpius dipped his paper and when he saw the two witches in front of him he couldn't help himself.

"Bloody hell, you two look beautiful!"

Mione elbowed Scorpius. "That's my sister, you gnome." She put the magazine down and stood up. "Besides, what did you say when you saw me?"

Scorpius blushed. "You know I can't repeat that."

"Good." Mione smiled. "Ok, who's ready to go to Victus?"

The restaurant was crowded, as it was Friday night, but as they walked to their table Mione informed Gin that it was usually that way. Reservations had to be booked at least a month in advance, but Mione assured her being family had its privileges, making sure to emphasize the word family. When they arrived at the table Gin knew exactly what Mione was talking about, as her brother and his wife were already seated, sipping wine.

After hugging HR and Lily, and introducing Mary Caroline, Gin sat down quickly, keenly aware that HR had made sure she sat next to him. After pouring the wine and fielding comments on her hair, Gin took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark for so long. I've heard an earful from Mione…" She glanced over at her little sister, who gave her an arched eyebrow in return "…but I know I've deserved it."

"We're just glad you're back, Gin." Lily took HR's hand. "But as for not hearing an earful you should really thank your brother for that."

"I just told Mum you had some stuff to figure out." HR adjusted his glasses. "Since you're back now, I take it you've come to some sort of decision?"

Before she could answer the waitress came over and distributed menus, and it was obvious that she was nervous serving not only her boss, the owner of the restaurant, but the some of her family as well. Lily motioned for the waitress and whispered something in her ear, causing the witch to immediately relax.

After the witch had left Lily looked at Mary Caroline. "I told her to treat me like anyone else, and unless she managed to set fire to the table she'd still have a job tomorrow." Lily's smile faded when she looked at Virginia. "I take it you're all dressed up to see Hugo?"

"That's the plan." Mione ignored her husband's rolling eyes. "I told Gaston to give her the…"

"Yes, Mione, I know. The crawl back to your fiancée style. Enough." Gin took a sip of wine. "I do want to see Hugo, Lily. I'm just not sure how it will go. HR, he's one of your best friends. You too, Scorpius. What's he said?"

The two men looked at each other as if they'd been told to recite the entire History of Magic text. Nude. "Um…" Scorpius looked over to HR. "He's said a lot of things. Not sure if he's really meant them or not."

"I'm not going to pull punches, Gin, you hurt him. Badly." HR took a deep breath. "But if you two really want it to work you'll find a way. Now, I'm hungry. What's good here?"

Lily smacked him with her menu. "Honestly. Nice try on changing the subject. Mum and Aunt Hermione are worried about him. Dad didn't tell his parents, but he picked him up a while back wandering down Diagon Alley, drunk as a skunk. From what I've heard he's been drinking quite a bit."

All of the sudden Gin felt that the Victus silverware was the most fascinating thing on the planet. She followed the gentle curve of the edges, how they folded over on each other until they smoothed out, becoming one solid piece of metal. Eventually she felt a tap on her arm and saw Mary Caroline looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine. I'm fine, really. Has anyone heard from Minnie? Al said she's engaged, but I don't know a thing about him."

HR looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded slightly. "He's a nice guy. A little bookish, maybe, but that shouldn't surprise you. He teaches Transfiguration, they met at Pryderi. She brought him over to meet Mum and Dad, and they both like him, Dad especially, as he likes cars. I think they're coming over from Wales soon, you can meet him then."

Gin listened to the rest of them discuss Minnie's fiancée, whose name she had promptly forgotten, something Irish sounding, and soon became wrapped up in her own thoughts. She was the one who had been engaged the same day as Mione and Scorpius. She'd responded with a lackadaisical 'sure' when Hugo asked her to marry him, denying him the large romantic gesture that she knew he enjoyed. Yes, the big flowery movie type productions made her almost physically ill, but if she'd just gone along with the plan she would be sitting here with her husband, not wondering if her former fiancée would actually want to talk to her. Once everything had been so clear, but now everything seemed wreathed in smoke, hard to see. To see…her mind went back to Rosie's prediction, her vision, and even though Rosie said she only saw possibilities Gin had never believed her. She knew that Rosie's visions always came true, in some way, shape or form.

The arrival of the first course interrupted Gin's reverie, and she wondered if anyone had noticed that she'd checked out for a few moments. Luckily Mary Caroline was holding the table, talking about Two Chop, the magical section of Richmond. She was recounting the story about how in the old days two hatchet chops on a tree facing a certain direction led to the entrance when Gin noticed HR give her a small, firm smile. Of all her siblings she could always count on HR. Hopefully his smile was a portent of good things to come later that night.

When they arrived at The Doornail Gin looked at her brother nervously. Once again he gave her the same small, confident smile that seemed to buoy her hopes. The line to get in, though, was not making her nerves go away. They stood in line next to a group of women who chattered loudly until Mione had finally had enough. As she walked purposely towards the man at the little velvet rope barrier Scorpius sighed.

"I hate it when she does this."

"Does what?" Mary Caroline looked over at him, confused. "Isn't she just asking how long it will take to get in?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, that would be the polite thing to do. Right now she's telling him that she's Hermione Malfoy of the Wimbourne Wasps, and it would be in his best…_and_ now she's waving at us to join her. Right."

Gin chuckled at her little sister's boldness. Obviously some things hadn't changed while she was away. She ignored the irritated looks of the women and men in line as she walked behind her little sister into the bar, and as soon as she took it all in she understood why everyone was waiting in line. Lights flashed and the music thumped, originating from the band onstage on the far side of the club, playing what must be the latest wizarding music. Deep booths lined the walls, and the circular bar held five separate bartenders. Gin looked up at HR, as usual the tallest person by far.

"So, I take it you come here all the time. Seems like your sort of place."

HR shook his head and leaned down so she could hear him. "If it wasn't for you and Mione I'd never set foot in here. Rather be at The Leaky."

They made their way towards the open section of the bar and had almost made it when Mione was suddenly surrounded. Gin was elbowed aside by a rather tough looking guy who held a bar napkin in his hand, obviously angling for an autograph. It still shocked her that her sister was famous, but then again, Quidditch players were almost royalty. The crowd began growing steadily until a large man waded into the mass, moving people aside. Before she could ask what was going on Lily grabbed her arm, and she followed everyone to a room that was set off to the side, once again cordoned off with a velvet rope.

After entering the room Gin noticed that the noise was much quieter in the room, obviously the result of some spell. She joined everyone at a table and soon the waitress was over to take their orders. Gin knew she would need some liquid courage so she ordered a double firewhiskey and a Flaming Dragon. Ignoring the small talk Gin could only wonder if Hugo was actually there, and if he was there, what was he doing? The earlier comments about his drinking worried her, as she knew that while she could drink most people under the table Hugo was good until he hit a certain level, and after that almost anything was possible. She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the first time they had got good and pissed after he'd returned from the war, how he'd threatened to get a tattoo of her face on his arse. It had taken her the better part of an hour to keep him from marching into the nearest tattoo shop, and only the fact that she had flashed her breasts at him in the middle of the street had kept him from going through with it.

That had done it. Before she'd been nervous, but now she was determined. She had to talk to Hugo. Even if he wouldn't take her back she owed him a proper explanation, even if she didn't know all of the reasons. But what about what had happened, would she have the nerve to tell him that? She tapped HR on the arm. "Can you come with me? I need to find Hugo, and you're the tallest…"

He nodded. "Figured that would happen." He leaned down and whispered in Lily's ear and after a brief moment she looked over at Gin and nodded. Gin decided that it was now or never, so she drank the firewhiskey in a single go and picked up her Flaming Dragon. After passing the velvet rope the music increased in volume and she reached over and took HR's arm. If he was here, the time had come.


	6. Vanishing Point

**Chapter 6: Vanishing Point**

Gin looked around the club, disheartened, and elbowed her brother.

"If he's here I don't see him. Sorry, Gin." HR shrugged.

"It's fine. Thanks." Gin leaned against the wall near the door. "Um, why don't you go back to Lily? I'm going to get some air."

After her brother left Gin looked out at the crowd of people, not actually believing what she was seeing. It should have been so normal, just a magical club in London, not a big deal, but it seemed to her as if it was from someone else's life. As she made it to the doorway she showed the bouncer her cigarettes and he let her through and pointed off to the side of the building. When she arrived at the spot Gin stood next to the wall a polite distance from three other women and two men who were smoking and obviously together. After lighting her cigarette she leaned against the wall, exhaled, and looked down at the ground, letting her dark hair fall in front of her face.

It was while she was thinking of what she would actually say to Hugo when the voice interrupted her.

"Got a light, pretty lady?"

She glanced up and recognized him immediately; Lily's old boyfriend Graham Kent, the asshole who'd hit her when they'd broken up. Her brother had, as her Uncle Nate liked to tell the story, beat the living shit out of him using Muggle fighting techniques he'd learned from Lavender. A quick glance at his face revealed that he hadn't recognized her. "Sure." She pulled out an antique Zippo lighter that she'd bought in an old shop in Richmond, flicked open the lid and sparked the flame.

Graham took a long drag off of his cigarette. "A Muggle lighter? That's something you don't see everyday. I'm sure you have more surprises than that."

Gin tossed back her hair. "You have no idea."

After putting his arm against the wall and leaning towards her Graham gave her a leering smile, lip curling up at one side. "Maybe I'd like to find out."

"Kent, you want to get arrested again? You're just lucky the last bird dropped the charges."

Three men and two women walked forward, one of the men lighting a cigarette as they approached. Their shapes were dark, but when they materialized from the shadows one face was unmistakable; Hugo Weasley. Gin felt her stomach drop as she saw him. He'd grown a bit, if that was possible, and his Weasley-red hair was cut short. He had grown a goatee which looked all wrong on him in her eyes. She couldn't look at anyone else, but it was obvious that with her recent transformation he didn't immediately recognize her.

"Piss off, we're just talking." Kent took a long drag off of his cigarette, exhaled in the direction of the newcomers and flicked his hardly-spent cigarette towards their feet. "If you Aurors are going in, I'm leaving. The class of this place just went down a few notches."

They all watched him walk away. Gin stood next to the wall, and when she lifted up her cigarette to take a drag her bangles jingled. She saw Hugo's eyes narrow on her, and suddenly she knew that he had recognized her. She waited for a sign, something to let her know that he wanted to say something to her, but it never came. He turned without saying a word and walked towards the entrance of the club, leaving his friends standing in the smoking section.

"What's up Hugo's arse?" One of the women, a tall, blonde with green eyes looked over at the men, who shrugged. She tuned to Gin. "Kent didn't do anything, did he?"

Gin shook her head. "No. He didn't. Just his regular skeevy shit."

"So you know him?" The blonde looked over at Gin. "Do I know you?"

"Holy hippogriffs! Virginia? Is that you?" The dark-headed man asked, but he knew it was her.

Gin nodded. It would be Finn Waters, one of her brother's old Hufflepuff roommates, who recognized her. He'd definitely grown up since the last time she'd seen him, filled out and looked much more mature, but that only registered in passing. She felt numb, as if he body was moving and responding without her control. "Yeah."

Finn turned to his fellow Aurors. "You lot go on ahead; I'll meet you inside." They didn't question him, as he didn't phrase it as a request but more of a command. "Virginia, I can't believe you're here. Hugo…"

"He saw me. He knows." Gin took another drag off her cigarette. "I wanted to talk to him, but that wasn't how I imagined seeing him again. Finn, how's he…"

"Oh no, not my place, I'm not getting in the middle of this. That's between you two." Finn shook his head. "But I will take you to him. Least I can do for HR's little sister."

As Virginia followed Finn back into the club she ran into Mary Caroline, who had obviously been looking for her. She quickly made the introduction, but Mary Caroline knew there was more going on from Gin's body language. Her shoulders were slumped and she had her arms crossed over her chest. Without asking Mary Caroline followed them over through the crowd to a corner booth where the Aurors sat with their drinks. Hugo had several shots lined up in front of him on the table. As they stood there at in front of the table Finn finally caught the other Auror's eyes, and they left the booth. Gin ignored everything around her and slid into the booth opposite of Hugo.

As soon as she'd sat down Hugo reached up, grabbed a shot, and downed it. After sitting the empty shot glass back on the table very gently he just looked at her.

Finally the silence was too much for Gin. "Hugo…I…I don't know where to start."

He reached over and downed another shot. "Goodbye would be a good opener. Wait, you don't know how to say that word, do you? It's rather easy. Compound word. Good and bye. Just put it together. You can do it, you're a smart girl."

"I never meant to hurt you." Gin began fingering the hem of her shirt. "I never did."

Hugo snorted. "Little too late for that now. Why don't you go try and find Kent? You'd be a good match."

Gin lowered her eyes. "I deserve worse for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry."

Hugo stared at her for a long time. "All those letters during the war, the ones I read when I didn't know if I'd wake up the next day, did you mean a word of them? Because sitting where I am right now, with what I've been through, it sure as hell doesn't feel like it."

She could feel the tears coming but took a deep breath to stop them. "Yes, Hugo. I did. I do, I mean…"

"Well you've got a crazy way of showing it. Do you know what it was like to get that package? I was in remote training, way out in the fucking mountains, and we got one mail drop a month. I got three of your letters and the package, so I opened it up first. There was the ring, no note, no explanation. I thought the other letters might explain things, but they just told me about Italy and how you loved me."

Gin reached across the table and took one of Hugo's shots. After drinking it down she let the burn of the firewhiskey fill her up. "I lost it, Hugo. I think I lost my mind. And when I got it back again I didn't know how to change things."

"So you just ran away." Hugo took another shot. "Really fucking mature. And I thought girls were supposed to be the mature ones. Exception to the rule, I guess."

"I deserve that and more, Hugo. You deserve to hear everything…"

"Not tonight." Hugo downed his last shot. "You don't get to choose. I do. And it's not tonight. Goodbye, Virginia. Did you learn how to say that after our lesson?"

Gin slid out of the booth. "I'm at Mum and Dad's. If I'm not there they'll know where to find me. Goodbye, Hugo."

"Huh, first time for everything." Hugo looked at her blankly until she walked away.

The music was muffled and everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion as Gin made her way back to the VIP area to find her family and Mary Caroline. She held the tears in until she sat down and looked over at Finn, sitting next to HR and Mary Caroline. For some reason seeing her friend talking to her brother's old roommate was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the flood began. She sat against the back of the booth and covered her face with her hands, swatting away the hands that reached out to her.

Finally she stood up. "I'm going to Colony House. Don't follow; just let me be alone, please."

Instead of going straight to Colony House Gin Apparated to The Leaky. She didn't know why, exactly, except for the fact that she could use a drink and it was the first place she could think of. As she walked in several heads turned her way, taking her Muggle clothing in and registering slight disapproval, but she didn't care. After taking the stool furthest away from all of the other patrons she sat her purse down on the counter and took out a small compact. Her smoky eyes were gone; all of the makeup had run, leaving her a mess. She was in the middle of fixing her face when someone sat down next to her.

"Virginia?" Alice Longbottom sat down next to her. "What happened? I heard Al found you, but I didn't know you were back home."

"I saw Hugo."

"Oh." Alice was silent for a moment. "It's on the house. What do you want?"

"Flaming Dragon."

Alice stood up quickly. "Coming right up."

Gin ignored the rest of the Leaky. She had finished fixing her makeup, but she continued to stare at her reflection in the small mirror. When she finally looked up the Flaming Dragon sat in front of her, and she realized that she had no idea how long it had been there. She sipped it slowly.

When her drink was almost finished she could see someone else sit next to her with her peripheral vision but she didn't acknowledge them; instead she drank the last of her drink and started to rise when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Virginia…"

She looked up to see her mum, hair pulled back and wearing one of her father's old shirts. "Oh Mum. I've made a mess of it. I saw Hugo, and…"

"Alice owled me. Don't be mad; she was worried about you. Come on, Gin, let's go home."

When they arrived at Colony House instead of walking inside Melody headed towards the garden. Virginia followed her silently until they sat out in the garden chairs next to the overflowing flower bed. Without thinking Gin pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Surprisingly, though, after exhaling and waiting for her mum's condemnation of smoking, she didn't hear a word.

Finally she looked over at her mum. "I know I shouldn't smoke. Sorry."

Melody shook her head. "To be honest that's the least of my worries right now. Your father and I had a long talk the other night, and I'm afraid you've inherited a lot of the best and some of the worst of both of us. Like smoking."

Gin's head snapped up. "What do you mean the worst of both of you?"

"My nasty streak, your father's black moods, his smoking…and my impulsiveness. You've always been your own person, Gin, even when you were a little girl. Maybe it's because you were the first girl, or later when the twins were born and they had each other, and HR had the Potter boys and…" Melody trailed off suddenly.

"And Hugo."

Melody nodded slowly. "Yes, and Hugo. You were a hard child to raise, Virginia. Mione was hard for obvious reasons, but for you it was different. Sometimes I wondered if you were too smart for your own good." She closed her eyes for a moment. "What happened, Gin? You and Hugo seemed so happy? I worried about you when you got engaged so quickly after he returned from the war. Mione as well with Scorpius. I hoped that you knew what you were doing and wouldn't regret it. Do you regret getting engaged?"

Gin shook her head and stared at the stars. "No. I don't regret that at all. I regret a lot of other things, though." She took another drag off of the cigarette. "He was…I've never seen him like that, Mum. I know I've hurt him, horribly. I…" After another drag she tossed the cigarette onto the grass and put it out with the toe of her shoe. "I don't want to talk about that right now, Mum. Hugo deserves to hear it first. It's the least I can do."

Melody nodded. "So what now, Gin? Are you going to stay here? You're always welcome at home."

"I don't know. I've got a lease on the flat in Richmond for the rest of the year. Mary Caroline and I have talked about opening a gallery there, but right now I guess I'll find a place in London. I'm not going back to _Witch Weekly_, though."

Her mum laughed softly. "No, I'm afraid that bridge has been thoroughly burned. Made meetings interesting for a while, to be honest. Why don't you come inside, take a hot bath and get a good night's sleep. Think on it; you don't have to do anything right away."

"Ok. Oh shit. I left Mary Caroline at the club. She's going to…"

"She's with HR, Mione and everybody else. She'll be fine. Come on, let's get you inside."

Gin woke with a start, her heart beating rapidly, sweat coursing over her face. The dream had been so vivid, not even the morning light through her bedroom window could easily dispel it.

She'd been flying over a large body of water but there wasn't a broom, it was as if her arms were wings. Thinking back quickly she realized that her arms _were_ wings, long, powerful wings with white feathers. The day was bright and clear, mountains hazy in the distance, and the wind rippled over her face as she descended towards the water. A white bird with a long neck swam slowly on the surface of the water, and as she came close to it the bird's feathers began to change from white to black. The other bird turned at her approach and made hissing sounds, flapping its wings at her and snapping its bill. When she finally landed on the water she looked at her own reflection and saw the face of a black swan. As she opened her bill a stream of colors spilled out, flooding the water, turning the vegetation bright orange, blue, and yellow, all of the different colors. The other black swan returned, circling overhead, almost landing several times. On its last approach right before it could touch the water Fulvio Nesci broke the surface and shot at the swan with a Muggle gun, missing it but forcing it to circle higher. Nesci turned to her, but instead turned into Chance, the wizard from Richmond. He pointed the gun and said "You'll never be any good or get what you want."

That was the moment she woke up.

After collecting herself and standing under the shower until her fingers turned into prunes Gin wrapped a towel around her torso and a small towel around her head. Even the fact that her hair dried much more quickly with her new style couldn't shake the dream from her mind. Once she'd put on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans with paint splatters she headed into the kitchen, still in a daze, and it took her several seconds to realize that Mary Caroline was eating breakfast with her father.

"Morning. Sorry about last night." She sat down next to Mary Caroline. "Didn't mean to leave you like that."

"It's ok, don't you worry about it." Mary Caroline took a sip of coffee. "Are you ok? How are you doing, sugar?"

"Definitely been better." She reached for the teapot and poured a cup of tea. "Mum still asleep, Dad?"

He nodded. "I was asleep when she came to bed so I have no idea how late she was up. She's got a meeting later at _Witch Weekly_ so I don't think we'll see much of her today." He adjusted his glasses a small bit. "So, Mary Caroline here has been telling me that you two are thinking about starting a gallery in Richmond."

"Oh, yeah. Um-hmm." Gin took a sip of tea. "Maybe we could open one in London, too. Saying we have shops in Richmond and London might bring in some more business."

"Oh, that's a good idea. You know how those old Richmond types love to act like they've got something special. If we had London on our window you know you'd get people like Annabelle Worthington in the door." She looked over to Hank. "Annabelle's one of the snootiest, social-climbing…"

Hank laughed. "I know about old Richmond types. I'm from Virginia, remember?"

Mary Caroline laughed and waved a hand at him. "Of course, I keep forgetting."

After a long lull in the conversation Hank took a deep breath. "So…what's on tap today? I'm heading over to Hogwarts, but I've already given Mary Caroline the nickel tour, doubt there's anything special left. You could always…"

"We're going to look at shop locations, Dad." Gin looked over to Mary Caroline. "Right?'

"Oh my, this is going to be great. I can see the sign now, Williams & Twom…Williams & Boyd Galleries, London and Richmond. Or maybe it should be Boyd & Williams?"

"Williams & Boyd." Gin shook her head. "Sounds better."


	7. Expressionism

**Chapter 7: Expressionism**

The half-haze filtered through the window, illuminating dust particles that filtered down through the air to the wide-planked wooden floor. It wasn't optimal lighting, but Gin thought it helped provide the right atmosphere. She sat back and looked at the canvas and then over to photograph of the swan that she'd taken out of the magazine for inspiration. Mary Caroline had insisted that they use a swan in their logo, especially as Gin's patronus was a swan. Gin had initially refused, but when her friend reached up and pulled the swan pin out of her hair she finally gave up. Then there was the name she'd used when she had "pulled an Al" in Richmond, Leda. Most people couldn't think about the name Leda without going on and thinking the words 'and the swan' in regards to the myth, not to mention the countless depictions in art.

With her paints on the side of the little table Gin set about mixing her colors. By unconscious thought or accident the initial roughing out of the swan was grey. There were no grey swans, to the best of her knowledge, only black and white ones. She liked the concept of something in-between the usual black and white, good and bad dichotomy. Grey it was.

The little bell rang above the front door, which could only mean that Mary Caroline was back with the forms they needed. Securing their little gallery location was hard enough, but the paperwork to start a new business was beyond the level of all rational thought. "I'm back here. Come see what I'm thinking about for the logo."

The footsteps were all wrong for Mary Caroline, as there seemed to be a quick stutter of steps followed by slow, measured ones. Soon a red-headed little boy ran over to her.

"Can I paint, Aunt Gin? I wanna paint a dragon."

She reached down and picked him up. "Well, Artie, I think that can be arranged." She looked up expecting to see HR or Lily, but it was her godmother, Ginny Potter, who stood in the doorway.

"Don't let him get paint all over, Gin. He's going over to The Burrow later and mum would have a fit."

Gin nodded and stood up, putting Artie on her hip. She walked over to a table that was currently composed of an old door over two sawhorses and picked up a rather large roll of paper. The two of them walked into an empty adjoining room and Gin sat both Artie and the paper down. "Unroll the paper and I'll bring you some paint, ok?"

Her nephew nodded and began unrolling the paper, so Gin returned to the room with the canvas. Instead of going to her paints, though, she walked over to a small box and opened it up, taking out a small strip of primary colors, a large paintbrush and took a glass of water, as well as an empty glass off of the windowsill. She nodded towards her godmother. "Watercolors. They're Mary Caroline's, but she won't mind. Back in a sec."

Ginny watched Virginia kneel down next to Artie on the floor and show him how he only had to use a small amount of water to use the paint. After purposely putting too much water on the paper, and showing him how it didn't work, Virginia took out her wand and repaired the paper. Then she took the brush, dipped it in the water and the black paint, and with efficient, compact strokes made a rudimentary, almost symbolic looking dragon outline. After dipping the brush in the second glass of water she pulled a rag out of her back pocket and wiped the brush clean. She watched Artie begin his first attempt, helped correct how he held the brush, and told him to have fun.

"He'll be good for a while. Would you like some tea? I think we have a kettle around her someplace." Virginia motioned for Ginny to join her in the other room. After finally procuring the kettle and setting about making tea, Gin conjured a pair of chairs and sat down. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you lately. I've been busy, but that's not a good excuse."

Ginny sat down and nodded. "I had lunch with your mum the other day. So sorry to hear about the name change."

Virginia nodded. "Yeah. Who knew that Williams & Boyd sell plumbing supplies? Williams B Galleries sounds intriguing. Is there an A gallery?" She shrugged. "Right now that's all we'll be, a B-grade gallery unless we can attract some better talent." Gin glanced over at the kettle for a second. "But that's not why you're here, is it? To see how the gallery is coming along?"

"Actually it is." Ginny reached into her bag and brought out a piece of parchment. "After all, I am your oldest patron."

Gin smiled, thinking back on how her godmother had convinced Molly and Arthur Weasley to convert the old chicken coop into her first studio, and how whenever she saw Ginny she mysteriously ended up with a few extra Gnuts, Sickles or the occasional Galleon to spend on art supplies. "That is true. What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to invest. Not enough to be an owner, mind you, but a silent investor. Emphasis on the silent part." She handed Gin the parchment. "I hope this will be enough to help you get on your feet. Yes, your mum told me that you were thinking about sinking all of your inheritance into this gallery and the one in the UMS. You know your mum. I just didn't want you to have to do that. If you're not comfortable with having an investor, consider it a business loan."

Gin took a look at the parchment and felt her throat tighten. All of the remodeling work for the gallery could be completed, there'd be enough to secure a place in Richmond and she'd have enough left over to attract some top-flight talent. Well, at least one or two good artists. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything right away. Talk to your friend and let me know; there's no expiration on the offer."

Excitement crept into Gin's voice. "I will, I will. Thank you, thank you very much."

The kettle sang its song, so the two witches set about making tea. Once they'd prepared their tea Ginny took a deep breath. "How are you, Gin? We haven't seen you very much lately."

After a sip of tea Virginia shrugged. "Good, I guess. I'm sure mum's told you that I'm going to split my time between Richmond and London. Mary Caroline's doing the same thing. I expected her to be back by now, but she's probably still over at Lavinia's school, working on their art instruction stuff. She's good with the kids."

"Don't sell yourself short, Virginia." Ginny nodded towards the other room. "I saw how you were with Artie. I liked how you showed him how to do things."

"Its how Aunt Candice taught me. You've met her, right? Uncle Ted's wife?"

Ginny nodded. "A long time ago, but yes, I remember her. I didn't realize she painted."

Virginia looked at her godmother for a moment and saw her foot tapping slightly on the floor. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Besides the investment you really came here to see if I've cracked up because I haven't heard from Hugo, right?"

The tapping of Ginny's foot ceased immediately. "Is it that obvious?"

Virginia chuckled softly. "No, you did a rather good job. To answer the question you haven't asked, I'm doing ok. Some days are better than others. I still wish he'd talk to me, though. And it's so hard to avoid your family. So many Weasleys."

Ginny laughed. "Very true. You should have heard what Bill told Harry when we got engaged, telling him that we were everywhere and we'd ruin his life if he messed me about." Her face fell as she realized what she'd said. "Oh bloody hell."

After another sip of tea Gin nodded. "Oh, don't apologize, I understand. Better than most, probably."

Loud music burst forth from the other room, startling both of the witches and almost causing Ginny to lose hold of her teacup. Gin set her teacup on the floor. "I'll be right back."

Gin listened as the music suddenly stopped, and then Virginia told Artie that he wasn't allowed to touch her WUMP, that she would clean him up but he had to clean up the walls. A few moments later she returned and sat down.

"I don't know how you managed, three kids. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

Ginny smiled at her. "We'll see."

Two weeks later found Gin once again in Richmond, enjoying the fact that October in her father's old stomping grounds was still warm compared to London. Despite the fact that she would have to have multiple conversations regarding her real identity with the people who had known her as Leda she frankly just didn't give a shit. She'd got her hair cut again, she had on some of her favorite clothing, including that military jacket she'd modified, and along with Mary Caroline they'd just secured the stylish old office building for their gallery. The entire first floor.

"So what are we going to do to celebrate? Big dinner and then drinks?" Mary Caroline flashed her a smile and wiggled her sunglasses by pushing down on the temple pieces behind her ears. "Seafood? Sushi? I heard there's a new band playing down in The Holler at Two Chopt, Rocket Something."

"Rocket what?"

"No, that's their name. Rocket Something."

Gin pushed her bangs out of her sunglasses, still amazed at the fall sunlight that fell through the trees that lined the Fan District street. "Not sushi, I had that the other day." She wondered about where to go and it popped into her head almost immediately. "The little French place down in Carytown. I could use a good martini."

"Isn't that place expensive?"

"Not tonight." Gin pulled out the keys to her Jeep and unlocked it. "Come on, we're celebrating. We can afford one good night out. Merlin knows we deserve it."

"You said it, partner." Mary Caroline climbed into the Jeep, buckled up and looked at Gin through the open driver's side door. "Let's stop back at our apartment first. Oh, sorry, the flat." She giggled.

"That sounds so weird in your accent." Gin buckled up and started the Jeep. "Say 'pop by the flat and have a cup of tea.' Come on, do it for me."

"Fine."

After Mary Caroline said the phrase Gin broke out in a fit of the giggles. In retaliation Mary Caroline to made Gin say 'Well bless her heart, she just can't make grits worth a damn' in her best Scottish accent. As it wasn't Gin's usual accent, which normally was a mash of her father's slight Southern accent, her Mum's London accent and a mix of Stintborough thrown in for good measure, it came out an unmitigated mess.

When the two of them had finished cracking each other up and finally arrived at the old house where their apartment was located, Gin looked over to Mary Caroline oddly. "There's someone on our porch. Don't look right away."

Of course Mary Caroline immediately looked over to their porch. "Do you know him? He's cute."

"Never seen him before in my life. Maybe he's here for someone else. Come on, and keep your wand close. Let's find out what this dodgy guy's up to."

As the girls walked towards the building the young man stood up and Gin took him in with a quick glance. Fairly tall, thick dark brown curly hair that fell over his eyes slightly, jeans and shoes that looked a little too nice for the sorts of people who frequented her building. Gin looked at Mary Caroline out of the corner of her eye and her partner nodded slightly.

"Hey there, can we help you?" Mary Caroline stopped a few feet away from the porch. "Looking for someone?"

"Yes, perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for Virginia Boyd."

Gin eyed him warily. The accent was English, putting her on her guard. "I'm Virginia. Do I know you?"

He hesitated a second and then shook his head negatively. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about popping up at your flat unexpectedly. I'm Peter Pyle. Al Potter said if I ever ended up in this fair city I should look you up. I met Al on one of his last films."

"Oh, you're an actor?" Mary Caroline brightened immediately, causing Gin to roll her eyes. Ever since meeting Finn Waters that disastrous night she spoke to Hugo, all her partner could do was talk about how much she liked English 'boys' more than the usual Virginians she'd dated.

Peter shook his head. "No, afraid not. Mostly I just kept the tea trolley stocked. I want to make films, and, well, bottom rung and all that."

He rubbed his chin with the last three fingers of his right hand, and Gin felt an odd sense of recognition. Before she could think about it further she heard Mary Caroline say that something sounded wonderful. She turned to her with suspicion and leaned in so only Mary Caroline could hear. "What did you just agree to?"

"Shush, sweetie. We're going to get a free meal out of this."

Peter walked down the steps and stood in front of them and once again Gin felt a sense of familiarity, but this time it wasn't an action, it was a smell. She knew that smell. Banishing the memories from her mind she smiled at Peter.

"As I said, I'm sorry to arrive unannounced. Dinner is the least I can do, that way you can fill me in about this city. I have so many questions, especially about the statues on that one street. I'm afraid I don't know my way around very well, so perhaps I could meet you back here before we go out? The night is on me, ladies. With that settled I have some errands to run, so I'll meet you back at, what should we say, seven? Is that too early?"

"Seven is fine, thank you. We'll see you then!" Mary Caroline nodded at him, grabbed Gin's arm and half-pulled her up the steps to their building. They stopped at the door, waved at Peter, and watched him walk away.

Gin lowered her chin and fixed her roommate with a glare. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The night had been fun; even with her initial reservations Gin had to admit it. They'd all shared a lavish meal at the restaurant, including two bottles of wine, enough that Gin left her Jeep parked on a side street and they'd shared a taxi to the closest entry point for Two Chopt. As they rode over in the taxi, Peter on the far side of the back seat and Mary Caroline next to him, Gin kept thinking back about their dinner conversation. It was obvious that he knew Al, and not just from the commonly known facts. He had mentioned Erin, and even the little Celtic knot tattoo that Al had on his arm, so it wasn't just the random things that people would know from reading the fan magazines. That had made her feel more comfortable, led her to let her guard down on the fact that he wasn't some random stalker.

The little club in Two Chopt was even more fun, and after a few more drinks and once the opening band left the stage Gin let herself go with the music. After the first set, when the band was on break, she even bummed a cigarette from a girl with frightening taste in clothing and went outside to get some air and pollute her lungs. She hadn't had a cigarette in ages, and after the food, the music and all of the drinks at the club it tasted wonderful. Mary Caroline was giving Peter all of her best Southern girl moves, as Gin called them, and even though he was polite they didn't seem to be working. That surprised her, as she'd found a letter to her from Finn Waters on the table the other day, so she'd obviously impacted at least one Englishman.

She'd successfully bummed another smoke off of a wizard who looked suspiciously underage, but after looking around for a light she saw a wand at the end of her cigarette, a small, controlled flame waiting for her. She leaned over and lit the cigarette and saw Peter standing next to her.

"Thanks. Been a long time since I've smoked, but I just needed them tonight."

"Glad to help out a lady in need." Peter leaned against the wall next to Gin. "I know I probably shouldn't ask, and my mum would be aghast at my lack of manners, but you were engaged to Hugo Weasley, correct?"

Gin exhaled the smoke forcefully. "Shit. Yes, I was. Listen, Peter, you seem like a nice bloke, and you're friends with Al, but I don't want to talk about it."

He moved away from her slightly, but turned back. "Listen, I know, completely inappropriate, especially after what you just said, but when I arrived today I asked someone for directions, and they called you Leda. Led to a horribly confusing conversation which somehow resulted in me insulting the man. Anyway, the fact that I barely escaped a physical confrontation isn't the thing here, is it? Why the name change? I think it would be advantageous being named Virginia in, well, Virginia."

Gin considered slapping him and walking away, but something about the way he stood there gave her a feeling that she could trust him. She hadn't told anybody what had happened, not even Mary Caroline, and it had been building up inside her for so long that she just wanted it out. After taking a long drag off the cigarette she swept her hair off of her face, bangles jingling.

"I've known Hugo all my life. He's one of my brother's best friends, and he'd always been around the house. I think it was somewhere in my fourth year when I really noticed him, and not as one of HR's mates. Nothing really happened for a long time, as he was rather popular with the girls, but when the war started I began writing him. That's when things really started, and I found out how wonderful he really is. He's so smart, funny, so many good qualities that I don't have enough time to explain. Besides, I'm not good with words, just art. Dad's the writer. Anyway, when he came back from the war everything just went into this accelerated hyper-reality, where things are so good that you feel like you need to pinch yourself to make sure you're not dreaming."

She tossed the cigarette onto the ground and put it out with the toe of her boot. Peter watched her intently, hanging on to her every action, and to Gin he seemed to be breathlessly waiting for he words. After sighing she looked over to him. "You really want to hear all this?"

He didn't say a word but simply nodded.

"Right. We got engaged at the party that happened after he'd returned, his welcome home party. My little sister got engaged at the same time, and he asked me in the kitchen of my parents' house. I still can't believe it; I accepted his proposal by just saying 'sure.' Looking back on it now I completely went about it the wrong way; he'd wanted to the big, grand gesture, but I stopped that in its tracks. Shouldn't have done that. Ok, now Hugo had to start his Auror training. I had been working at my mum's magazine and had just been sacked, so I decided that I'd go to Italy and study painting with this supposedly wonderful Muggle art instructor. We'd been apart for so long that what was another few months? We had the rest of our lives to be together. But when I got to Italy I just kind of fell apart. I was scared. I didn't want to be the little Auror arm-candy wife, happy to stay at home and pop out fourteen kids. I wanted to do something with my art, to open a gallery, something more than what I saw ahead of me. And one day I just walked into my art class, quit, packed a bag and moved to Richmond. If I couldn't be myself I would be someone else, and that's when I became Leda."

Gin looked over to the empty area around the club and heard the music begin, but she didn't care about the band. She just wanted another drink and another cigarette.

"So, you've decided to become someone else. What happened next?" Peter had his hands clasped behind his back and slightly rocked on the balls of his feet. "Why would that end it with Hugo?"

"Oh, I found a way to end it, definitely." Gin sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She kept her eyes shut as she knew that if she looked at anything she would begin crying, and she couldn't do that. "I met the little wizarding art community here, it's small but there's definitely some talent. I went to an opening for a girl I know whose sculptures were displayed for the first time, and of course there was a party afterwards. You might not know it but I can really hold my liquor. That's what's still, to this day, so confusing. I remember having a couple of drinks, only a couple, and the next thing I remember is waking up the next day. In bed with an artist named Chance. Naked."

"You were slipped a potion." Peter's voice was flat and hard. "He drugged you."

"It's the only explanation I can think of, and I've been over it so many times I could scream." Gin opened her eyes. "I thought that it was over, that I could block it out, that it was a slip. That was it. I knew I'd have to tell Hugo eventually, I can't lie to him, never could. Most people I can either be nasty to or ignore and they'll leave a topic alone, but not with Hugo. He knows me too well. I managed to block it out for a while but then I…for a week I thought I might be pregnant." She shuddered and crossed her arms over her chest. "It was during that week that I sent Hugo's ring back. I couldn't bear to think that I'd…how could he raise a baby that wasn't his? By the time I found out I wasn't pregnant it was too late. It's all too late. I threw it all away." Tears began to fall and she angrily reached up and wiped them away. "Why the bloody hell am I telling you this? I just met you. I need to go."

She started to walk away but Peter reached out and grabbed her arm. "It's never too late. Tell him what you told me. Do you still love him?"

"I tried. He's too angry, and he has every right to be. Do I love him? I'll always love him." She jerked her arm away from him, leaving him standing alone outside the club as the music pounded through the brick walls.


	8. Simultaneous Contrast

**Chapter 8: Simultaneous Contrast**

After dragging herself out of bed, throwing on some clothes and finding her sunglasses Gin made the trek to the local coffeehouse. The walk took her quite some time, as her Jeep was still parked somewhere on a side-street, and it unfortunately gave her time to think. Peter Pyle was an asshole. Sure, he was nice, polite, all of that crap, but he'd somehow managed to make her talk about what had happened with Hugo, and if she never saw him again that would be just fine.

After finally entering the shop she found an open seat in the back, next to the bookcase that held old paperbacks and textbooks. She sipped the coffee, not minding that she'd forgotten the sugar and milk. Somehow the strong, bitter taste suited her mood. Looking at the bookcase for something to take her mind off of her life she picked up a book that was missing the cover. Without even bothering to see what it was about she flipped open the first few pages and began reading. It was an English translation of a Japanese novel, and she remembered reading it a long time ago, as her father loved the author and collected all of his works. As she made her way deeper into the book she sat it down quickly, as the story came back to her suddenly. A man and a woman who were friends as children, drifted away, and eventually met years later. The narrator was forced to choose between his wife and children and the woman who was the great love of his life. She shut the book, took her coffee and walked out of the shop as quickly as possible.

She had walked about half of the way back to her flat when her Jeep came down the road past her, stopped, and turned back. When it pulled up next to her Mary Caroline was in the driver's seat. "I'm glad you taught me how to drive or this would have been a nightmare. Come on, get in."

Gin reluctantly got into the Jeep, buckled up and waited. Mary Caroline sat there for a moment, just looking at her. After adjusting her sunglasses she looked over at her friend. "What? Thanks for getting the Jeep. Let's go."

After putting the transmission into drive Mary Caroline glanced over at her. "What happened to you last night? You went out to smoke and then you were gone. Peter came back in but wouldn't talk much. What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You said something to him. He would hardly give me the time of day. I had to look for him and when I found him he was at the back booth, all these shots of whiskey lined up in front of him. I practically threw myself at him and he ignored me." She pursed her lips and half-snorted. A thought struck her and her eyes widened. "Oh, maybe he's gay…"

Even in her confused and heavily caffeinated state Gin's mind began working feverishly, trying to connect the dots. Lining up the whiskey shots, the way he stood, the way he rubbed his chin, his smell…the smell. "Stop the Jeep!"

"No! I can't, I'll cause an accident. What's wrong?"

"Well pull over then! Now!"

Mary Caroline signaled and pulled the Jeep into an office parking lot. Once she'd parked and turned off the Jeep she looked over to Gin. "What's wrong, sugar?"

Gin's breathing was slow and hard. With a shaky hand she reached up and pulled off her sunglasses. "Mary Caroline, Peter isn't Peter. He's Hugo."

"Are you still drunk?"

"No. Stone sober. I'm your mum level sober right now. There were little things about Peter that reminded me of Hugo, little things that I know that I don't think he even knows he does. The whiskey shots? I never told you, but he did that the night I saw him in London. He's an Auror, they use disguises and all sorts of spells and charms to…it was Hugo. I told him everything, too."

"Merlin's beard, Gin."

"Exactly."

Mary Caroline started the engine, threw the transmission in reverse and backed out of the parking lot at an alarming rate of speed. After pulling out onto the street she looked over at Gin. "I'll be mad at you for telling him instead of me later, right now we have to find him."

Peter Pyle had disappeared from Richmond, Virginia. There was never a record of him at any of the local hotels, Muggle or wizarding. In desperation, and in order to convince herself that Peter Pyle was actually Hugo, Gin wrote a letter to Al. It took a few days to receive his return letter from Australia, but her suspicions were confirmed; he'd never worked with anyone named Peter Pyle or even knew anyone by that name.

When Mary Caroline returned from her monthly brunch with her parents she found Gin packing a small bag. "What time's our portkey?"

Gin paused. "Our?"

"You didn't think I'd let you do this on your own, did you? We're partners. Besides, we need check on the London gallery."

"Seven. Tonight." Gin continued packing. "Are you sure you…"

"Oh shut up, Gin. Now which clothes are you taking? You want to look good."

The afternoon seemed to stretch out forever for Gin. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She'd pick up a book, read a few lines and discard it almost immediately. She paced around the flat, causing Mary Caroline to threaten her with a permanent sticking charm on her bum. Finally the time came, and after taking the local portkey to Washington, D.C. they were almost ready for their international portkey back to London.

Portkey travel is much more efficient than Muggle air transport, but occasionally delays occur. The portkey that Gin had scheduled was one of those. Apparently there was a mix up with the item they were to use for their portkey, so arrangements were being made to have a larger portkey produced and they would leave at nine that night alongside the other travelers scheduled for that trip.

Gin sat and squirmed on the hard plastic chair; not even the fact that she'd cast a cushioning charm on its seat did much to make her comfortable. She kept thinking back to her conversation with 'Peter' outside the club, specifically how at the end he'd told her that it was never too late. That led to an overwhelming amount of memories that flashed through her mind like someone flipping the pages of a book.

_The way he kissed her when he got off of the train after the war, so damned good-looking in his uniform. Watching him play Quidditch at Hogwarts. Sitting at his parents' house reading. Trying to teach him how to make cookies while his father snuck in and grabbed the ones which had just come out of the oven. His arm around her at the WeasleyVision cinema, her head on his shoulder. The long weekend when they snuck away from everybody and went to a little inn somewhere in the Cotswolds, waking up next to him, the extended morning in bed with tea and Muggle television. _

"Gin. Gin, time to go." Mary Caroline nudged Gin's boot with her shoe. "Come on, you don't want to miss it."

Reluctantly Gin returned to the present, the uncertain present. She shouldered her bag, bangle bracelets jingling against the strap of the bag, and followed Mary Caroline to their designated portkey room. People were already milling about as they waited for the signal to touch the rather large Muggle tire, which Gin supposed came off of some construction vehicle. It felt as if everyone in the room was staring at her, that they knew her secrets. She pulled her sunglasses off of the top of her head and put them on, not caring what anyone said.

"Portkey to London, International Portkey Station. Portkey active in sixty seconds. Please standby and thank you for using Washington Magical Transportation Services."

Gin heard the announcement and mechanically moved towards the portkey, not bothering to look at the other travelers. The disembodied voice of the announcer was heard again, conducting a countdown. Mary Caroline had already reached forward and touched the portkey, but Gin was still lost in her own thoughts. When the countdown reached five she heard someone call her name, but it wasn't Mary Caroline. She looked across the portkey and saw him.

The portkey turned blue, activated, and the travelers disappeared. Gin stood and looked across the portkey to the only other person left in the room. Hugo Weasley. Her stomach fell away. There he was. He'd shaved off his goatee and let his hair grow out. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt she'd bought for him on his last birthday. She could feel his eyes bore into her, and finally she couldn't stand the silence. "Hugo…"

He walked around the portkey to her and stood very close. "Shut up." He put his arms around her and kissed her. "Let's go get something to eat."

As they walked through the darkened streets of Richmond Gin glanced over at him every now and then. It had been so long since it was just the two of them that she didn't know how to act. He'd kissed her…what did that mean? He really was Peter Pyle, that wasn't just her imagination, was it? She caught him glancing over at her every now and then, but they didn't speak as they walked. She wanted to say so many things, ask so many questions, but after all those years of knowing Hugo she just couldn't make out what to do next.

They walked into the all-night diner, surrounded by people from the local university, a couple of drunks and a table of construction workers. After taking a booth near the back they perfunctorily ordered drinks and looked at the menu. Finally Hugo broke the silence.

"Do you eat grits? I know it's an American Southern thing, but they sound awful."

Gin laughed. Of course Hugo would talk about food. "They're crap. Mary Caroline loves them, though. Guess it's what you grow up eating. You'd hate them."

"Yeah, I think I'll skip those."

The heavily tattooed waitress in a white t-shirt stopped by and took their order. Gin just ordered an omelet but Hugo ordered his Weasley-sized portion of food. She chuckled inwardly, as no matter what the occasion the man could eat. After the waitress left with their order they looked across the table at each other.

"Never got a chance to tell you, but I like your hair that way." Hugo glanced at her and then started playing with the salt and pepper shakers, moving them around until they lined up perfectly with the napkin dispenser. He spoke without looking at her. "I was pretty horrible to you in that club. Sorry."

Gin laughed, incredulous that he was actually apologizing to her. "Seriously? That's what you lead off with? You like my hair and you're sorry you were nasty? Really? I should be the one apologizing for months after what I put you through."

Hugo took a deep breath. "Yeah, well…that's what I thought until I heard some things."

Gin took a sip of her coffee. "Peter Pyle? Where'd you pull that name? That was you, wasn't it? You gave yourself away eventually, you know."

"He was the cook in our outfit during the war, he's from Australia. Knew you wouldn't recognize the name. Dammit. What gave me away? I got top marks in Disguise, even used one of George's new Voice Changing Chews."

"The way you rub your chin using only the last three fingers on your hand when you're thinking about something, the way you smell…it's that cologne Rosie got you for Christmas. Some other things, too, but when Mary Caroline told me about how you lined up whiskey shots after I left the club…I put it all together and it fit. How'd you manage to come over here? Aren't you still supposed to be in training? Are you going to be in trouble?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm working, sort of. After I saw you at the club in London, well…I signed up for a class in Muggle fighting techniques that the AAB teaches. Exchange program thing. Lavender Boyd teaches it…you know, the stuff that HR used to beat up Graham Kent back at school. I came over a day early and that's when I became Peter Pyle. Got your address from Nate. I'll send them a message; let them know I'll be back a little later than planned."

Gin leaned forward. "Look, Hugo, we can dance around it for only so long. I dumped you. I sent back the ring. But did you mean what you said when you were Peter? It's never too late?"

"Yeah." His voice was quiet. "I did mean it. Still do."

The waitress brought over their food and quickly distributed plates, but Hugo didn't even look at his food. After she left he leaned forward as well. "Look, if you'd just written to me about what was going on I would have understood. You're not, what did you call it? Auror arm-candy? You've never been that. I didn't ask you to marry me because I wanted you to look pretty at Auror functions and have a bunch of kids. I asked you to marry me because you're the only woman I know that I can really be myself around. I don't want a tame, good little wife, I want the hellion who manages to say what she thinks, who can take the piss out of somebody with three words, who makes beautiful paintings, who…Merlin, Polly."

"I never thought I'd hear you call me that again." Gin shook her head slightly. He'd started calling her that after they first realized that they were in love in his wartime letters. "I was scared, Hugo. I mean, Scorpius and Mione…"

"The hell with Scorpius and Mione." He shook his head. "Everybody's different. Dad certainly let me know about that. When he found out what had happened at the club, I guess HR told him, I dunno, one of them, he stopped by after work and hauled my butt to the pub and let me have it. He didn't yell, though, that was the freaky part. He told me about him and Mom, things he'd never told me before. How they fought but always knew that in the back of their minds that they'd always be together." He laughed. "Merlin's socks, if they hadn't found a way to be together I wouldn't be here talking to you. They hadn't been together long when he and Mum had a spectacular row about how different they were than Harry and Ginny. Eventually they realized that they were, well, them and not somebody else. That's us, not Mione and Scorpius."

"But the ring…and how I sent it to you…"

"Yeah, about that. I talked to Lavender during one of our breaks and filled her in. Don't worry about that piece of shit, he's not going to pull that again. You weren't the only one he did that to, you know. Fucker didn't know who he was messing with when he did that to you. Lavender called in a few favors, hell, Uncle Harry even sent over our potions expert. He's in a world of trouble." The anger fell from Hugo's eyes. "I wish you would have told me. Doesn't mean I wouldn't be mad about it or hurt, but I would have understood. Or tried. At least I would have listened."

"I know. I know that now, but I was so confused. Italy was a bad idea." She nervously fretted with her bangles. "So now what?"

"Well, I've missed my portkey. Don't have a hotel and my bags are already at the terminal in London. Guess I should let the AAB know what happened. And Dad. Don't want them to come looking for me. Other than that…" He leaned over the table, took her face in his hand and kissed her. "We go from here. Come on."

Gin couldn't believe what she heard come out of his mouth. After all the torture she'd put herself through, after everything she'd done, he still wanted to be with her. "What about the food?"

"Fuck the food, let's get out of here."

Gin pulled out some Muggle money from her purse and the two of them left the restaurant. After walking down the street for a moment they stopped in an alley, hidden from the lights by a shed. She took his arm. "We'll apparate to my place."

Hugo moved her hand from his arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Lead the way."

When Gin rolled over the next morning she found herself in an empty bed. _Just a dream. A wonderful dream, but just a dream._ She laid back in bed and reached for her watch and that's when she saw Hugo's large watch next to hers. She got up out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her and headed over to the kitchen area. Hugo sat at her little table, in his boxers, reading.

"We've got letters. Man, do we have letters." He held up a small stack. "These are mine, yours are there." He pointed to small stack on the other side of the table. "Would have made tea but all you have is coffee. Don't know how you drink the stuff. I made some but I think I mucked it up."

"I'm sure it's fine." She poured a cup, tried not to make a face at the horrible coffee, sat down across from him and took a look at her letters. Mary Caroline, her mum, Ginny Potter, Mione, Minnie and HR. "Bloody hell, how many do you have?"

He started flipping through them. "Let's see. Mum, an official one from the Auror department, Rosie, HR, Al, one from the AAB, Scorpius, and one from your dad."

"Dad? Dad wrote you?" Gin eyed him suspiciously. "Let me see that."

He gently smacked her hand as she reached for it. "Not your letter. I'll tell you later. How about this, I'll tell you what's in mine if you tell me what's in yours."

She eyed him, trying to look serious and intimidating but he gave her a giant, cheesy grin. "Fine." After pulling her mum's letter out of the stack she stopped suddenly. "How did everybody know you were here?"

"Ah, yeah, that. After you fell asleep last night I had to go and send an owl to the AAB and let them know what happened so they could coordinate stuff with the Aurors. It's a right pain in the arse getting to their place here, especially at two in the morning. I think it must have snowballed from there. Oh, and Mary Caroline must have said something to your mum. That's my best guess so far. I've just read the work ones; haven't read the others. Maybe she'll say something in her letter."

Gin picked up Mary Caroline's letter and started reading, and it was just as Hugo thought, she'd contacted her mum. Right before the portkey left she saw Hugo, and when they arrived at their destination and Gin wasn't there she'd put two and two together. In very large, triple-underlined words she told Gin good luck and to listen for once instead of talking all the time. Her mum's letter was very thoughtful and encouraging, exactly the same way that Mione and Minnie's letters were. All of them hoped to see her soon. HR's letter was, as usual, typical HR. Serious but with an undertone of dry sarcasm. He told her that when she came over next that he hoped it wouldn't involve some horrible club, but if he had to he could force himself. Ginny's letter, though, that one surprised her.

_Virginia,_

_News travels fast, even an ocean away. You know that I only wish the best for you, but I want you to remember to think with your head __and__ your heart. If you do that I think everything will be clear._

_If Hugo is worrying about reporting right away don't worry about that. I have a few tricks of my own, especially concerning your godfather. You have to Ginny swear not to mention this to anyone, though. Just our little secret._

_Ginny_

"Holy hippogriffs!" Hugo laughed and shook a letter in front of Gin. "I don't have to be back for a week! Somehow I got a holiday."

Gin smiled to herself and sat Ginny's letter under the stack. "That's good news."

"Yeah." Hugo nodded. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up. Can we go get something to eat? You don't have anything in the fridge except some weird looking vegetables."


	9. Romanticism

**Chapter 9: Romanticism**

The time that Gin and Hugo spent in Richmond was the most idyllic time in Gin's life. They half-bundled up against the occasional chills and walked all over the city, no destination in mind, and wandered not caring where they ended up. The conversations were endless and almost unbroken, starting one morning and continuing on through the day and into the night. They ignored the owls that brought them letters, sending the owls away with treats but piling the missives on the little kitchen table in piles. The city existed only for them, to let them once again move from tentative awkwardness to something intimate, something new and altogether timeless. For Gin it was as if the interlude of Leda never happened except for the occasional comment from someone she'd known when she'd assumed that identity. After those little interruptions happened she and Hugo continued as if nothing had happened.

One night she'd even left Hugo sleeping soundly and turned on a small light in the corner, placed a blank canvas and just let everything pour out of her. It was if everything that had lain sleeping, submerged, hidden suddenly erupted and she could not stop herself. Concrete depictions of objects just wouldn't do, and the piece turned into an abstract flowering of relief. She knew Hugo was sleeping in her bed. Her bed. After everything that had happened, after all of the horrible things that she'd done to him she knew that he had truly just let it all go. He just wanted to be with her. He was hers, and she was his. That was all that mattered. At that moment she knew utterly, irrecoverably, that she would never let her fears take over again. She took that part of herself, the part that doubted, the part that hid behind her sarcasm and façade of bitchiness, for lack of a better word; she took that part and cast it out. It would never harm her again, it would never take her over, consume her, turn what she knew into doubt.

She stood in front of the canvas, amazed at her color choice. She'd never used such vibrant and bold lines, she'd always been more of a classical portrait painter, dabbling in other areas, but this was something else, a revelation, a sea change, something more. As she stood back from the canvas the overwhelming feeling that filled her, seemed to leak from every pore was one of relief.

"Wow. That's different." Hugo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, crossing his arms over her chest, pulling her into him. She leaned back and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "What do you call that?"

"I have no idea." She reached up and put her hand on one of his arms, feeling the strength in him. "It just came out."

"You do know its morning, right?" He kissed the top of her head. "Are you tired?"

"No. I feel like I could run from here to Stintborough." She turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But I should probably clean up. Rather a mess."

"Hang the mess. Come back to bed."

Gin held on to Hugo's hand for dear life as they walked towards Colony House. Hugo had made the arrangements before they'd left Richmond; they were meeting their parents for a small welcome back dinner. The conversation before they left was hard for Gin, as she was keenly aware of how she'd be viewed by some people, the flaky artist who lost it before Hugo came and returned her to reality. Hugo had done more than return her to 'sanity'; he'd restored her to herself, the confident Gin. She was no longer the meek, hurt little girl who always felt as if she'd say the wrong thing, she was Virginia Pauline Boyd again, the same woman who as a schoolgirl had reveled in her 'mudblood' status and enjoyed throwing it in her Slytherin housemates faces, using it as a weapon instead of a detriment. Hugo said her eyes shined again. She wasn't going to let anything change that, and if people couldn't accept that they could go sincerely fuck themselves.

When they arrived via Floo their parents sat up rapidly and welcomed them back. After hugging her parents Virginia was surprised by the intensity of Ron's hug. After finally letting her go he looked at her and gave her a large, lopsided grin.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you two together."

Virginia knew that she blushed, something that hardly ever happened, but she couldn't help it. "I understand I owe you a large thank you."

He stepped away from her and assumed his 'aw shucks' demeanor, as her dad called it. "Ah, yeah, well…enough of that."

The meal went by in a heightened sense of giddiness but with a distinct undercurrent of tension. All of the parents were happy to see their children, but an unspoken sense of relief flowed through the table. Hermione was the one person who Gin knew still had reservations, as Gin saw her glance down and then look over to Ron quickly when Hugo took her hand. Instead of asking the obvious questions, whether or not Hugo and Virginia were still engaged, the talk focused on the future of Gin and Mary Caroline's galleries, Hugo's remaining Auror training, and everything else under the sun. Gin halted her fork during dessert when the Chudley Cannon's current state of play became an extended topic. She knew then that everyone was skirting around the obvious topic.

When the evening came to an end, though, she knew that it would soon become obvious to everyone what lay in her and Hugo's future.

"Ready to head home, Hugo?" Ron stood near the fireplace with Hermione. "You've got to report tomorrow, right?"

"Um…" Hugo looked over to Gin. "Not tonight, Dad. We've got other arrangements."

Hank looked over at his daughter. Before the last week Gin might have been slightly embarrassed, but nothing could faze her. She was feeling no pain for the first time in so long that she just didn't care. "We're staying at Mione's. For now." She looked over to Hugo, and he nodded. "Until we can find our own place."

Hermione didn't say a word, she simply took Ron's hand, went to the fireplace and soon they had Flooed back to their house. After they'd left Gin looked over at her mum. "Well, that went as well as could be expected."

"Hugo, would you mind helping me for a moment? I want to put the garden chairs in the shed in case it rains." Melody glanced over at Hank, and then looked back to Hugo. "Only take a few minutes."

Hugo agreed quickly, and after the two of them left the house Gin looked over at her dad. "Wow. Subtle."

"Give her a break, Gin. There's a reason she was in Hufflepuff and not Slytherin." Hank went over to the sofa, sat down and patted the cushion next to him.

Gin had expected it at some point, just not that early on. After sitting down on the sofa she moved to where her back was against the arm, kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up on the cushion. After a deep breath she moved he hair out of her face. "Fire away."

"Well." Hank pushed his glasses to the top of his head. "Obviously your mother and I were worried to death about you. You just disappeared, Gin. And then when you came back and saw Hugo, and, well, you know, that made us worry even more. Now you and Hugo are back, and it's as if none of that even happened."

"Oh no, Dad. I definitely happened. We've talked about it, more than you could ever guess. It's weird; it's almost made us stronger."

"Life's funny sometimes." He stared over at the fireplace and was silent for a while. "You know, when your mom and I first started dating…I wonder what would have happened if hadn't ended up at St. Mungo's. You know that story, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you were out on a date with that witch that used to work at Madame Malkin's, got attacked by the WLF, Mum went and saw you at hospital. Mum told me."

"Right, well, um, shit, Gin. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I am going to warn you that there are going to be some people that aren't going to trust you with Hugo."

"Like Hermione."

"Yeah." He rubbed his goatee for a moment. "You have to understand, Hugo's her baby. She made it through his enlistment and the war, so she's very protective of him. You'll understand someday when you have kids."

They sat there silently for a while until Gin remembered something. "Dad, when Mary Caroline came back and told you that Hugo and I didn't take the portkey, after that you sent him a letter. What did you say? He wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, yeah." He smiled and chuckled. "I just told him to remember you're a Stones girl, not a Beatles girl."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Skip the sappy stuff."

Gin felt Hugo move to turn off the alarm clock and then the warmth of his skin was against her again. She rolled over slightly to move into him, putting her head against his shoulder and sliding an arm over his stomach.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

He put his hand on hers. "We knew we'd have to come back to the real world eventually."

"What is the real world, anyway? _The Daily Prophet_, people going to work, all of that. It can all just go to hell."

"I wish, Polly, but I have to report in today. Can't avoid it." He reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "You know we're going to get a lot of questions. You're in for most of them. Ready for all that?"

"They won't know what hit them." She tried to hold on to him as he sat up and moved out of bed. Her arm ended up stretched across the bed. "When do you finish for the day?"

"Don't know." He rubbed his eyes as he sat on the side of the bed. "Depends. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know." Gin fell back into the pillows, her hair cascading around her face. "Go on, I'll start breakfast. Mione's house elf will probably already have it going, but she's not used to feeding a Weasley appetite. I'll see you downstairs."

He leaned over and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "You have any plans? Tonight?"

She wondered about him as there was something different about his voice, as it held a faint echo of anticipation. She shook her head. "No. Just you."

"Merlin, woman, you make it hard to get out of bed."

She reached up and gave him another kiss. "Good."

Mione wrapped a robe around herself and made her way downstairs, not surprised to find Mione's house elf at the foot of the stairs inquiring about breakfast. What did surprise her was that Mione and Scorpius were already up and dressed, both of them drinking tea and reading the paper. Mary Caroline sat there as well, looking like she could use another five or six hours of sleep, two hands wrapped around her coffee cup as if willing it to give her the elixir of life.

"Morning everybody." Gin adjusted her robe and sat down. "So what's on tap today?"

Hugo sat down as well after fixing his cup of tea. "You already know my schedule. How long until the food…"

Mione's house assured Hugo that breakfast would be forthcoming, and after her exit Scorpius sat down the paper. "Well, I have a meeting at two with a Spanish delegation. Won't bother you with the details or I'd put the lot of you to sleep."

"Training." Mione sat the sport section of The Daily Prophet on the table. "The All-England side will be chosen soon for the World Cup."

Gin looked over at Mary Caroline and nudged her elbow. "What happened to you? You look horrible."

"I feel horrible." She shook her head. "Went out with Finn last night and we were out way too late. Early. Whatever. We need to stop by the gallery. Some artist you contacted is bringing in some pieces this afternoon."

"You'll be done by eight, though, right?" Hugo gave Mary Caroline a concerned look and Gin's suspicions grew. "I mean, I'll probably be done by then."

"If we're still there at eight I want someone to bury me in my lavender dress because I most certainly will have died." Mary Caroline shook her head. "I have got to tell that man we don't have to go out drinking every night."

Luckily for all parties involved Mary Caroline did not die of her hangover, and after a hangover potion and a four espresso latte she and Gin made their way to their gallery. The sign had not yet been hung, as they still hadn't decided on the logo, but everything else was ready. The two partners spent most of their morning catching up on paperwork, doing final touches and chatting about Mary Caroline's budding romance with Finn Waters.

At two that afternoon the artist Mortimer Sedgewick brought over his canvases, walked through the gallery and gave his recommendations on the order in which the paintings should be hung. They were mostly landscapes focused on locations that were, as it was commonly known, the Potter Trail. A lucrative tourism industry had sprung up after the defeat of Voldemort for people who wanted to see the places where the historic events had happened, and Gin worried about what her godparents would say when they came to the official opening. Even though the event was two weeks away Gin thought she'd better have lunch with Ginny soon to give her some advance warning.

Once the paperwork with Sedgewick had been completed Mary Caroline went back to their little office and conjured a very large, comfortable chair and proceeded to take a nap, leaving Gin to her own devices. She puttered at her desk for a while, not really doing much, and finally decided to check out their studio.

As she walked through the studio, light streaming in from the ceiling to floor windows, Gin knew that they had made the right decision to carve out that much space to give each of them a working area to do their own work. Mary Caroline's watercolor canvas sat on her easel, partially completed, and Gin admired the way her partner could do so much with a medium that was hard for her. She preferred oils as the paint was much more substantial.

The opening of the door caught her off guard, as she didn't know who would be stopping by. It had to be her mum as her Dad was back at Hogwarts. After walking out of their studio and into the main area of the gallery she stopped suddenly, as it was not her mum, it was Hermione Weasley.

"It looks very nice, Virginia." Hermione glanced over at a painting on the wall. Is that…"

Gin nodded. "Yes, it's Privet Drive." She watched Hermione stand in front of the painting and knew immediately that it wouldn't be a friendly little chat. Hermione's bushy hair was pulled back as best as possible into a little bun, she was wearing her Ministry robes and it was half three in the afternoon. Ron always said you could set your watch by Hermione's work schedule, and the fact that she had taken time out of her day, with the job that she held, put Gin on edge.

"Well. Not something I would buy, but I'm sure someone will find it compelling." She turned towards Gin. "Do you have time for a cup of tea?"

"Of course." Gin nodded. "Follow me; we have a little kitchen in the back.

The two witches made their way through the gallery, Gin's slight heels clicking on the floor while Hermione's more sensible shoes made no sound. After going through the preparations of tea the polite, small talk phase of the visit was over and Gin steeled herself for the conversation she knew was coming.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Virginia, I'm not sure exactly how…"

Gin held up her hand, bracelets jingling slightly. "Mrs. Weasley, I had a talk with Dad and I think I know why you're here. If I could take things back or change things, I thought I would, and there are parts that I definitely would rather avoid, but Hugo and I have talked about it. I know I hurt him horribly. I would change that. But if anything it's brought us closer together." She angled her head slightly. "Did he tell you everything?"

"Well, no, he was rather evasive."

Gin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew that if she was to ever have a real relationship with Hermione she had to tell her everything. She did. She told her about Italy, about her fears of being 'Auror arm-candy' and being expected to turn out legions of red-headed Weasley boys. She told her about Chance. After registering Hermione's surprise she then told her about her reconciliation with Hugo, the days in Richmond and about how Hugo was the kindest, most understanding man she'd ever known.

Hermione's tea had grown cold as she'd listened to Gin recount everything. As she'd listened to what had happened she found herself turning her wedding ring slightly, only realizing it when had noticed it and paused. She couldn't believe what Gin had been through in Richmond, as Ron had kept that part from her. She had known that something had happened as Hugo had written Ron, and after reading the letter her husband's face had turned dark. He'd left to see Harry right after that and wouldn't tell her the details. The intent of her visit to Gin's gallery had changed dramatically in the space of their conversation, and she knew what she must do. She reached out and took Gin's hand.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I'm very sorry. I'm also sorry for what I had planned to do today." She let go of Gin's hand, reached into her robe and took out a small bundle of letters and placed them on the table. "I wrote these to you after you sent back Hugo's ring, but I never sent them. You have to understand, seeing him like that, I…"

"I know." Gin nodded and stared at the letters.

"Do what you want with them. Read them, throw them away, it's up to you. But you have to understand, Virginia, he's my son. My only son. And after making it through the war I…oh, throw them away." She looked Gin in the eyes, holding her gaze. "You love him, don't you?"

"More than anything in my life."

Hermione stood up abruptly and smoothed out her robes. "Good. Because he loves you. But if…"

Gin stood up as well. "I know. I won't take that for granted. Ever." She felt her heart beating rapidly as Hermione came over to her. She didn't know what to expect, but when Hermione pulled her into a hug her shoulders relaxed. At that moment she realized that her muscles had been tense from the moment Hermione had walked into the gallery.

After they broke apart Hermione nodded her chin. "Yes, well, let's just keep this little visit between us. The boys don't need to know about it, do they?"

_He's up to something._ Gin walked beside Hugo down the rainy London streets, holding one of his hands as he held an umbrella with the other. They were in the Muggle part of the city, a part that Gin had been to a few times but she knew Hugo had only been once before. Usually she played tour guide when they went to new places or parts of the city that he wasn't as familiar with but this time he seemed to actually know where he was going. She thought about teasing him about it but something kept her quiet.

When they turned into the little Chinese restaurant she let her guard down, as the place was one of her parents' favorites, she'd been there many times, and it was only about half-full. The red dragon statutes flanked the entrance to the dining room, and after following the hostess to a little booth in the back she decided that whatever happened she was, for once, just going to go with it. After ordering drinks and two appetizers she looked over at him. "Hungry for Chinese, huh? Where'd you hear about this place?"

"Oh, um, one of the guys said he'd had takeaway from here the other day and it was rather good." Hugo looked at his menu quickly. "Um, yeah, it's really good."

After ordering their main dishes they fell into a normal conversation and Gin felt herself relax. Hugo seemed more at ease, but when she brought up the fact that they probably needed to find someplace other than Mione and Scorpius' place to live Hugo started messing about with the soy sauce. He pulled his napkin off of his lap, sopped up the spilled sauce and stood up rapidly. "Um, I'll be right back. Loo. Um, yeah."

Gin put her purse on the table and took out a little compact to check her makeup. She knew he was acting strangely, and she knew why. He was going to ask her to marry him again. The fact that when she'd brought up living arrangements he had gone all wonky was one sign, not to mention that if she remembered correctly this restaurant was not only one of her parents' favorites it was one of the places they used to come when they were dating. The fact that she had said 'sure' when he had asked her last time was at the forefront of her mind, as well as the fact that he had wanted to do the big, grand gesture, but she had robbed him of that. Not this time. It was all she could do to not smile from ear to ear.

Hugo slid into the booth looking very relieved. "Really needed the loo. Much better."

"Good, I don't have an extra set of trousers for you in my bag. I can't fit a trunk's worth of stuff for you in my purse like your mum."

He laughed a little too loudly. "That's a good one. Yeah, mum's purse. Fit almost anything in there."

The waiter stopped by with their dishes, but also a small plate that held two fortune cookies. Instead of letting the diners pick which one was theirs the waiter sat one down in front of Hugo and put the plate in front of Gin.

After the waiter left Gin looked over to Hugo. "Aren't these supposed to come at the end?"

He shrugged. "Something new. Try it, why be traditional?"

Gin picked up the cookie and felt the weight immediately. After cracking the shell there it was, the ring that she had sent back. Hugo's ring. Her ring. The paper slip that traditionally carries the pithy saying only had two words. _Marry me_. She looked over and Hugo was next to her, on his knee.

"Polly, it hasn't been easy, and I know it won't be from here on out. Even when things were at their worst, and you have to admit it was pretty bad, what hurt the most was that I never stopped loving you. I'm sure I never will stop loving you. I want to keep on doing that the rest of my life. Virginia Pauline Boyd, will you marry me?"

Gin bit her lip as she looked down at him. After everything that had happened, the war, Richmond, Leda, everything, she had never stopped loving him. There he was, down on one knee, and she knew, more certainly than she had ever known about anything in the world. "Yes, Hugo. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. As soon as that happened the applause shocked her, and when she looked up from Hugo she could see the entire staff of the restaurant, the waiter, hostess, waitresses, bartenders, even the cook with his white apron, standing around them and applauding.


	10. Scale

**Chapter 10: Scale**

Gin sat at the portkey station in London, ignoring her sister and her mum. Both of them were looking at the wedding magazines that her mum had obtained from her publishing colleagues, working on ideas for Minnie's wedding. Even though she had a wedding of her own to plan, eventually, she just couldn't muster even a fake level of enthusiasm for all of the details yet. She had more important things to think about, specifically her gallery opening. After setting down her WUMP she noticed her ring again and smiled. Now that she had the engagement ring back she hadn't removed it once, not even when painting. She'd contacted Cho Greene and had received the information on a charm that essentially covered her hands like a glove; after trying the spell she wondered why she'd never thought of it before, as it would have saved her hands many times over.

Of course her family was happy for her when she and Hugo broke the news, and as she expected neither her parents nor Hugo's were particularly surprised. It would make an interesting conversation with Minnie, though, when their stupid bloody portkey finally activated. She flipped open the guidebook she'd borrowed from her father and looked up the entry for Pryderi.

_Pryderi, Wales_

_Home of the Pryderi School for Magical Education, established 1536. _

_Founded as a reaction to the Acts of Union (Y Deddfau Uno 1535 a 1542 in Welsh), specifically Section 20 of the 1535 Act that made English the only language of the law courts. Although magical Wales co-existed peacefully with their Muggle countrymen, the adoption of English law in Wales created a desire amongst the magical community to preserve the Welsh ways of life. Pryderi is a much smaller institution than Hogwarts (for Hogwarts entry see Magical Guide to Scotland, pg. 128) but continues with the traditional subjects. _

_Located in the mountains, Pryderi is kept away from Muggles by a very ingenious Muggle-repelling enchantment as well as other enchantments which remain secret to this day. The school is located within the borders of the magical community of Pryderi and is only accessible via portkey to visitors. Beginning in approximately 1840 students are transported to the school by rail originating in Cardiff from the Crockherbtwon station, travelling overland for some time until entering the mountains and arriving at Pryderi at the underground rail station. _

_Housing_

_Student and staff housing differs from the traditional form due to the limitations of size and budget for the Pryderi educational institution. Students are housed in the main building, in dormitory wings separated by sex and level. Students level 1 and 2 are housed together, levels 3 and 4 are also housed together whilst all students level 5 and above have their own dormitories. The Head maintains an office and living quarters in the school, but other instructors reside in the school provided cottages that stand less than a mile away from the facilities. Male and Female living quarters exist in the facilities for the rotating staff members who have been assigned overnight duties._

The guidebook flew out of Gin's hands and she looked up to see Mione standing there, hair pulled back and irritated.

"You're not helping, Gin. Here." She handed Gin a copy of _Witchy Weddings_. "Come on, we've only got a few months."

Gin rolled her eyes. "Bugger off. Is it time for the portkey?"

"Five minutes."

"So I'm going to come up with some wonderful idea after looking at this" Gin flipped through the magazine "this wonderful thing in five minutes? I'm sure you two have it covered. Besides, Mum said she might do a Muggle wedding."

Mione fixed her with a stare. "She's your sister, too. Do you want me to tell Mum you're being difficult?"

Gin sat back and crossed her legs. "Do you want me to tell Mum I found empty packaging for a Muggle pregnancy test in the rubbish?"

Mione's eyes grew wide. After a very long pause she lowered her chin and stared at her sister. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Gin handed her the magazine and stood up. "Besides, it's time to go see about that portkey now."

Gin stood in the Pryderi portkey station and watched her Mum and sister take one of the two fireplaces to Floo to her sister's place. After Mione disappeared in the green flames of the Floo Gin stepped into the fireplace, took a pinch of Floo powder and said "Pryderi Instructor Cottage Four."

The smell of freshly-baked bread hit her as soon as the green flames of the Floo died down. She stepped out of the fireplace and was greeted warmly by her little sister Minnie. As the sisters congratulated each other on their engagements Gin saw Mione wave her wand at the small kitchen table, causing a breadknife to float in the air. "Come on, Min, we need to get started before Mione eats all of the bread."

"I was not going to eat it all." Mione glared at Gin.

"Girls, please try to get along." Melody sat down at the kitchen table. "Now sit down."

As Minnie served tea and made small sandwiches from the still wonderful smelling bread Gin took a look around her sister's place. Her first London apartment, the one she'd lived in while working at _Witch Weekly_ was small, but Minnie's place wasn't much bigger. The first thought that came to her mind was that an interior decorator looking for an example of twentieth century quaint should just take a picture of Minnie's cottage; it looked like something out of the BBC period dramas that Mary Caroline always forced Gin to watch. After looking at the place further, though, Gin realized that it fit her little sister Minnie perfectly. Everything was in its proper place, the cottage was very neat and dusted, an old wireless hummed along in the small sitting room. No WeasleyVision but a good amount of bookshelf space.

Mione spread out several of the wedding magazines on the table and started pointing out dresses, but Gin just watched Minnie's face as it was obvious to her that Mione's suggestions were going to fall on deaf ears. Minnie was being polite, looking at the pictures that Mione had marked, but finally Gin couldn't take it anymore.

"Minnie, what kind of wedding do you and Alan want? You're getting married in Stintborough, right?" She looked over at Mione. "Did you ask her or just start planning?"

"Of course I asked her. " Mione gave her an irritated look which quickly faded. "Well, I wrote her…"

"Girls." Melody took off her glasses and put them on the table.

"Gin's right. Sorry, Mione." She pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "Alan's parents are Muggles, and we are getting married in Stintborough, the little Presbyterian church, you know the one. His family wouldn't understand if we did it here in Pryderi, where we wanted to. Well, his grandparents wouldn't understand; they don't know he's a wizard. They'll all be coming in from Liverpool, so we've decided to book all of the rooms at the inn down in the village. They won't have much business over Christmas holiday, right Mum?"

Melody nodded. "I've already talked to Hamish, it's all arranged. He did nick me for a little more money, late bookings and all, but I got him to come down on the catering."

"Then why am I even here?" Mione sat back, exasperated.

Minnie shook her head. "Because you're the Maid…"

"Matron." Gin grinned at her little sisters.

"Right, the Matron of Honor." Minnie shook her head at her sister. "Besides, we went through all the fairy princess dresses for _your_ wedding. This is my wedding."

For the next few hours they settled into a nice but somewhat hectic planning session for Minnie's wedding. Gin still couldn't believe that her sister had picked Christmas Eve to get married, but it did make things easier for her, as well as her parents, as she and Hugo hadn't talked about setting a date, let alone a location. If her mum had to do two weddings in a year she feared for her father's sanity. Mione would be the Matron of Honor and Gin would stand up with her as well. It was to be a very small wedding party, and a small wedding at that, which didn't surprise her. Minnie had enjoyed Mione's big bash with Scorpius, but she knew that Minnie liked things on a much smaller scale. That thought made her chuckle to herself, because her little twin sisters were definitely living on different scales. Mione was the professional Quidditch player and lived with Scorpius at giant, rambling Forthingsgate while Minnie taught at Pryderi and lived in a very small, but cozy, cottage.

After a few hours Mione took a look at her watch and sighed. "Crap. I have to leave soon. I wish I could stay but I promised Scorpius…"

"It's ok, Mione." Minnie smiled at her twin. "What is it again, a reception?"

"Yes, another stuffy Ministry thing, posh dress, heels, hair, you name it. At least Mrs. Sawgrass will be there, I swear sometimes she's the only one that keeps me sane at those things."

"I must be going, too." Melody closed her little notebook and sat the quill down on the table. "I promised Lavinia and Will that I would stop over for dinner."

After the all of the goodbyes were said, and letters promised, the Floo once again roared to life in Minnie's little cottage leaving Gin and Minnie alone for the first time in ages.

"That went about as well as expected." Minnie grinned at Gin. "As much as she acts like she doesn't care Mione sure goes in for all the girly trappings."

"Who could guess that underneath the tough exterior of a Beater there lies a fairy princess." Gin smoothed her bangs out of her face. "So, Alan. I've seen some pictures and heard about him from everyone else, what's he like?"

"You'll meet him soon. He's coming over for supper." She gathered the magazines from the table and organized them in a little stack. "What should I do with these?"

"They don't work well for starting fires. Well, a couple of them do, but watch out for the ones that have the perfume samples. That was horrible." Gin looked around the cottage. "You don't have much storage or I'd suggest just holding on to them for a bit until after the wedding. In case Mione shows up."

"Yes, it is small, but I like it." Minnie pursed her lips and looked over to one of the bookcases. "I think I'll put them away with their spines on the inside. Don't want Alan thinking I've gone all wedding mad on him."

Alan Finnegan sat across from Gin, placed his napkin on the table and made a great show of pushing him self back in his chair and patting his stomach. "I don't know how your father isn't twenty stone, that was wonderful."

"You've had Minnie's cooking, not Mum's. We learned from Dad and Grandmum Karen, not Mum." Gin draped her arm over one corner of the tall part of the back of her plain, wooden chair and looked at Minnie. "Can't wait to see him and Hugo together at a dinner table; that will be a sight."

"Merlin." Minnie laughed. "She is right, Alan, Mum's much better according to Dad but she's still not a very good cook."

"My Mum's not bad, but she's nowhere as good as Minnie." Alan stood up. "And after we're married I know what my role will be. Gin, would you mind handing me your plate?"

As Alan took the dishes into the kitchen and began cleaning Gin looked over to Minnie and shook her head. "You spoiled little chicken."

Minnie raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What can I say?" She glanced over into the kitchen to make sure Alan wasn't listening and wiggled her finger for Gin to lean in close. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "He was horrible at the household spells at first. Broke three dishes. Much better now. I'd better go help him."

Gin smiled as she watched Alan and Minnie interact. They were very courteous around each other, but not in a stilted manner; it was the civility of two people who spent a lot of time in close quarters. There were quite a few 'pardon me' and 'behind you' and 'coming through' comments, and after everything had been squared away Gin brought over two glasses, a bottle of firewhiskey and a butterbeer and sat down at the table. Alan joined her shortly thereafter with a spiral bound notebook, a Muggle pen and a deck of playing cards. The Muggle pen made Gin think of her father, and she knew that Alan and her father would probably get along well. Minnie sat the butterbeer in front of Alan while he flipped through the pages of the notebook until he found an empty space and tore out one page. As he wrote their names at the top of the paper Minnie poured out the firewhiskey and slid her over a glass.

"Firewhiskey doesn't agree with Alan." She looked over at him and smiled. "But he did try…"

"And I paid for it the next day." He took out the cards, shuffled them and nodded towards Gin. "I had no idea your sister could drink like that."

Gin laughed. "Yeah, we're alike that way. Hugo's learned not to try and keep up."

"And how is Hugo?" Minnie took a sip of firewhiskey. "Oh, that's good. Is he an Auror yet? Sorry, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know, no offense. He's taking his exam soon, the one that tells them what area he's best suited for, you know, to specialize in." She reached for her glass of firewhiskey, bangles jangling together, and took a sip. "Oh, that is rather good. How old is that?"

Minnie turned the bottle around on the table. "The label says it is a ten year old firewhiskey, but the label is dated, um, twenty years ago."

"Merlin's pants, no wonder." Gin caught Alan looking at her ring, so she eyed Minnie. "You did tell him that Hugo and I are engaged? Again."

"Again?" Alan put his hand on Minnie's arm. "You didn't tell me that. You just told me your crazy older sister went crackers in Italy, assumed another identity in the American south and somehow or other managed to become engaged to Ronald and Hermione Weasley's son. Oh, and she's opening two art galleries with her bohemian business partner, and it is just a business partnership despite all the sordid rumors. Typical stuff, really, artistic temperaments and all that. Didn't mention that it was the second engagement."

Gin pointed her drink at Alan and looked at Minnie. "Oh, I like him. Well done. So what are we playing?"

"Hearts." Minnie smirked. "We've been playing and keeping score ever since we met. Played on our first date, actually."

"Wow, you two are so romantic." Gin and Minnie giggled together. "So am interrupting your progress?"

"No, I need a break. She's taken me to the shed the last few times, I got it good." Alan stopped and realized what he'd said. As Minnie blushed Gin laughed, and Alan kept the same expression. After Gin had stopped laughing he started to say something, paused, and nodded. "I think I'll just stop on that note. Cards, yes?"

After telling Gin how much he enjoyed meeting her and playing cards, especially as he'd managed to win every game, Alan kissed Minnie and bade the sisters goodnight. Standing at the doorway Minnie watched him walk through the crisp October air to his cottage down the lane, giving Gin another chance to watch her sister. It was obvious that she was happy, and thinking about that made her think of Hugo. Once Minnie was convinced that Alan was safe at his little cottage the sisters changed into their sleeping attire and sat on the small sofa for their late-night discussion. Gin had expected that, as of her sisters Minnie was the one who was more likely to want to stay up and visit; Mione would rather sleep. What did surprise Gin was that after settling in with a blanket Minnie got up and brought over two individual liters of ice cream and spoons.

They stayed up most of the night talking and polishing off the ice cream, trading off after working their way through half of the container. Gin teased Minnie about being a cliché of the bookish teacher all alone eating ice cream so Minnie answered back with Gin being a cliché of the flaky artist. Eventually they got down to 'the brass tacks' as their father liked to say, and Gin told Minnie about everything that had happened, thankful that her sister listened very empathetically about certain parts.

"You know, even when you were away pretending to be Leda, nice choice of names by the way, even when you wouldn't answer any of the letters that I wrote you, I still had a feeling in the back of my mind that you and Hugo would find your way back to each other." Minnie took a big spoonful of ice cream. "Ifvh mhehan…"

"Eat, then talk, Min." Gin leaned back on the sofa. "I'm glad you had faith because I didn't."

Minnie closed her eyes tightly and puckered her lips. After a moment she shook her head. "Sorry, brain freeze. So have you two set a date yet? And where are you getting married?"

"No clue, both counts. Haven't talked about it, actually, we've both been so busy. Gallery is opening soon, we've been looking at flats in London, he's in training…guess we'll need to do that eventually, huh?"

"If you don't you'll have Mione planning it for you."

"Bloody hell, no. She'd put me in some frilly white dress with a train…can you see me in that?"

Minnie laughed. "Oh yes, I can. I can also see how completely miserable you'd be, too…you know, I do have those magazines on the bookshelf…"

"Go piss up a rope." Gin nudged her with her foot. "So you ready for yours? I have a feeling the next year or so is going to be interesting for Mum and Dad. You're getting married on Christmas Eve, Hugo and I will be getting married, Mione…well, I probably shouldn't say anything."

Minnie nudged Gin back with her foot. "What's going on with Mione? She hasn't said anything to me, and, well, you know she still tells me everything. You'd think as busy as she is I'd never hear from her, but I get letters all the time."

"I swear she must have four owls, I hear from everybody that she sends them. Must keep them in a special wing at Forthingsgate."

"You didn't tell me what's going on with Mione."

Gin debated on whether to tell Minnie, but the fact that she and Hugo were still living at Forthingsgate with Mione and Scorpius held her back. "I really can't say anything, just a thought. If I'm right it'll come out soon enough."

"Fine, don't tell me." Minnie leaned back into the sofa arm. "So how's it been living with Mione and Scorpius? You and Hugo are looking for a place, right?"

"It's ok, you know Forthingsgate. We're in Mum's old wing, the one she used to hide out in when she and Grandmum Lane were on the outs. Hardly see Mione or Scorpius, actually, they're so busy with their jobs. Maybe you can help me look; you've got a good eye for things. When you and Alan come up for the Gallery opening." Minnie made a 'sorry' face and Gin knew. "You're staying in Pryderi, right?"

"It's so hard to get away, plus Alan's on duty that weekend. Staying at school, male instructor on duty, all that. Sorry."

Gin shook her head. "No worries. Hopefully when you can come to the gallery it'll have a few more paintings, well, more of the kind of things I like. Right now we've got an artist who's showing that only paints landscapes of the Potter Trail."

"Why don't you and your partner, Mary?"

"Mary Caroline. Merlin help you if you just call her Mary."

"I'll try to remember that." Minnie took the last bite of ice cream from the pint. "Why don't you and Mary Caroline show some of your pieces? Only the ones you want to sell, of course."

"I don't know." Gin ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know if we're ready to show."

"You'll never know if you don't try, Gin. And not just about your paintings. I'm really glad you and Hugo are together again."

"Thanks, Sis. You did a pretty good job, too."


	11. Landscape

**Chapter 11: Landscape**

Gin Boyd walked into The Leaky Cauldron without saying a word to anyone, ignored someone calling her name and sat at the bar. She'd spent the day at the gallery mostly arguing with Mary Caroline regarding Minnie's suggestion to hang some of their own works, had finally decided that besides Hugo everyone in the world could go to skip Go and then move directly to Hell, but mostly she was irritated at her mum. Once a double firewhiskey arrived she took a sip and finally felt the tension move out of her shoulders. She was even contemplating buying a pack of cigarettes when someone sat down on the stool next to her. It was not the day for anyone to try to engage in idle talk with her; she just wanted to be left alone. Without looking at the person next to her she told them, in an edged voice, "I already have a drink, I'm engaged, and I'd prefer to be left alone."

"What crawled up your arse?"

"Uncle George?" Gin looked over to see George Weasley holding a drink with a little umbrella. "Sorry, didn't realize it was you."

"Uncle George once removed. You know, officially going to be your uncle, then removed, but now reinstated. Bad day, I take it?"

"Ugh." Gin took a drink. "I swear Mum and Mary Caroline didn't hear a word I said all day. We've got the gallery opening in a week and somehow they both decided to change the gallery name. Without even asking me."

George let out a low whistle. "Cheeky. So what did they go with?"

"Grey Swan Gallery. I'd explain but it takes too long. It's personal."

"Grey Swan, eh?" George pursed his lips and nodded. "Not bad, bit artsy-fartsy, but then again, you know, art and all that. I would have gone with something different to draw the crowds. Something like 'Naked People Pictures.' Everybody loves those." He sipped on his drink from a straw. "You artistic types do pictures of naked people, right? Angelina and I went to France once on a business trip and stopped in some place called the Lurve. Lots of naked people in there."

"I think you mean The Louvre." Gin couldn't help but smile. "Dammit, George, I had a good mad going on and you've ruined it." She shook her head. "So what're you doing here at four in the afternoon?"

"Just finished a late lunch, got caught up in some new product development with Poesy and before I knew it lunch had just sailed on by. Have to eat, you know." After taking another drink George scratched the side of his head where his ear formerly resided. "I've been meaning to speak with you, actually. Business proposition."

"Me?" Gin felt confused; why would George have a business proposition for her? "Are you sure?"

"Oh, absolutely. You're the one to do it. I know you've painted most of the family, portraits and all that, but it's been a while. I think you painted me when you were in sixth year, and it looks smashing, but it doesn't have the proper…" He tapped his finger on his chin. "The right level of oomph for what I'm planning. I'd like a portrait of Fred an' me on the day we opened the shop. Picture's hanging in my office, of course, and you could borrow that. I'm thinking something big, grand, imposing. Lots of things moving about in the painting, like when you walk into the shop."

"It would have to be after the gallery opens, George. I don't have enough time to start now."

"Not a problem. Pop by my office when you're free and I'll give you some ideas. Well, now that that's all sorted, how's the flat hunting? Found someplace yet?" He seemed to have a twinkle in his eye when he looked at her. "Heard there's some rather nice places on the market, reasonable prices, too."

Gin felt her black mood again as if someone had thrown a blanket over her. "Horrible. Merlin, George, there's nothing that Hugo and I can agree on. We've looked at some perfectly good flats but he always finds something wrong with them. I think he would be happy if we just had a copy of Hermione and Ron's place plopped down out in the countryside somewhere. Besides that he's always going on about money; I have enough to make a nice down payment on these places but he keeps saying everything costs too much."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, then." George patted her on the back. "Sounds like his dad."

"Fucking hell." Gin rolled her eyes and took a drink.

"And…like I said, apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You sound like _your_ dad now." George stood up and winked at her. "You two will figure it out."

Gin's mood didn't improve much when she returned to Forthingsgate. Hugo was out on one of his practical examinations, Mione was out at an away match and Scorpius was Merlin knows where for the Ministry. She was glad that Mary Caroline was out because she wasn't sure exactly what she'd say to her after the day they'd had. Instead of picking up takeaway, as she'd planned, George's request had made her forget so she ended up going down to the kitchen and eating leftovers. It was while sitting on a stool at the little island in the kitchen, that she took a look around and really noticed her surroundings.

The kitchen remained almost the same way she remembered it from when Forthingsgate was her Grandmum Lane's house, but Mione had made a few changes, most noticeably the color of the walls. Instead of the pale yellow she remembered from childhood the walls were now robin's egg blue, and while it did work it just sort of felt wrong to her. She knew that it was just the difference between her memories and Mione's reality, but it wouldn't have been her first choice for color. Just didn't feel comfortable. A few bites later she had her 'a-ha' moment and realized she'd been going about the flat hunt all wrong. She'd been dragging Hugo to places where she felt comfortable, contemporary flats with all the mod cons, including Muggle ones, but that wasn't how Hugo had grown up. He'd grown up in sleepy, magical Satterbourne.

She sat the Chinese takeaway carton on the island and stuck her chopsticks into it without really looking, missing with one of them, but she ignored it. Did it really matter to live in London? They could get to anywhere they really needed to go via Floo. Hadn't Arthur Weasley proven that you could work at the Ministry but not live in London? She could always get to the gallery via Floo. And then there was the question of where she'd stay when she had to go to Richmond; sure, her father's home state had some decent sized magical communities, including some out towards the country, but she couldn't just live in the hotel or at the shop.

That's when it hit her. She had a solution, or possible solutions, but she'd need help to pull everything off. Ignoring her takeaway she left the kitchen, went into the library and pulled out a sheet of parchment from Mione's writing desk.

Hugo still wasn't back when she woke up the next morning, but one return letter waited for her when she woke up. Apparently one of Mione's house elves had brought the letter to her very early, because when she looked at her watch she realized that even though it was Saturday the time was only half eight. She read through the missive quickly, happy to see agreement on her plan, and then set about getting ready for her day. Instead of her usual boots or heels she picked out some very sensible flats, put on a pair of old jeans and one of her father's old button-down collar shirts she'd nicked ages ago. After minimal makeup and her bangles she grabbed her military jacket off of the back of a chair, wrapped a scarf around her neck and left Forthingsgate. Once she'd made it outside of the anti-Apparition zone that Scorpius had constructed to keep Mione's more unruly fans at bay she did a quick turn and was gone.

Luckily when Gin arrived the sun was shining, as she really didn't want to go through with her search in the rain. After knocking on the front door she stood there with a bit of excitement, her to tapping to a song that had kept playing in her head all morning.

"Virginia, come on in. Tea?" Hermione Weasley smiled at her.

After walking into the house Gin started looking around very intently, trying to take in everything, using her artist's eye to try and remember. She followed Hermione to the little sitting area and after the two witches sat down Hermione waved over the tea tray. They busied themselves with their tea preparation, and after taking a few sips and determining that everyone was healthy and doing well Hermione sat down her teacup.

"You have no idea how surprised I was to receive your letter, Virginia. You and Hugo..."

"He doesn't know. Just my idea."

"Oh." Hermione picked up a small pile of parchment. "Are you sure about this, Virginia?"

"I'm not making any final decisions without him, I know that much. But it can't hurt to look, can it?" Gin took a sip of tea. "Is Ron sleeping?"

"No, he's out in the field. That's something you'll have to get used to, along with all of the worry. Even though I know he can take care of himself, I still…well, enough about that. There are some lovely little places here in Satterbourne. Which one do you want to look at first?"

There were a total of five houses and two flats in Hermione's stack of listings. The first house they looked at was nice, but it was altogether too small; when she'd mentioned that to Hermione she noticed her future mum-in-law had to hide her happiness. She wanted to tell Hermione that she shouldn't expect a grandchild right away but thought better of it. Best to let that part take its own course. One flat was promising, the other was hopeless and the second house would have cost a million Galleons to make into a livable domicile. Hermione made a note on the listing for the agent to supply a picture from the last decade instead of the one that must have been taken years ago on the advert. The next house, though…that one made Gin smile as she walked through the house. A very nice kitchen, obviously laid out by someone who knew how to cook, a little library, one bedroom downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs. The garden held multiple flower beds, overgrown since the house became empty, but Gin could see their potential.

After wandering back into the house Gin was standing in the little sitting room, looking at the well-worn wooden floors when Hermione entered the room, shuffling the parchment.

"We have two more to look at, the next one is…" She stopped and looked at Gin. "It is a rather nice house, isn't it?"

Gin nodded. "Yeah. Whoever built this house was a craftsman. The attention to detail, even in the floor…" She looked up at Hermione. "Do we have to go to the other two?"

At breakfast the next morning with Mione, who had returned rather late from her trip, Gin shook her head at her little sister. "Oatmeal again? You eat the same bloody thing every morning."

"Leave it." Mione gave her a scowl and returned to her oatmeal.

"What happen, you guys lose?"

Mione let her spoon drop into the oatmeal. "Yes, we lost. It was a friendly with Bulgaria and we lost. Happy?" She picked up her spoon again and gave her sister a dirty look. "When are you and Hugo moving out?"

"Well, this is a nice breakfast." Gin took a drink of coffee. "Having us here is cramping your style because this house is so small, right? Just so you know I looked at places yesterday with Hermione. I'm waiting for Hugo to come back and then I'm taking him to see the one I like. Happy?"

"About bloody time." Mione pushed her oatmeal around the bowl for a bit and snapped her head up quickly. "You didn't say anything to Minnie, did you? Or Mum?"

"Anything about what?"

"You know. What you said in the portkey terminal."

The light came on for Gin, as she knew exactly what her sister meant. "No. So are you?"

"Maybe. Not sure."

Gin tapped her finger on the side of her coffee cup. Mione's irritable mood made total sense. "So you're acting like someone just turned you into a newt because you might be pregnant, and if you are the last match you played in was a loss to Bulgaria. Right?"

Mione took her spoon and flicked a large quantity of oatmeal at Gin, hitting her directly in the chest.

"Oh that's nice, way to go. You'll be a cracking mum." Gin reached up to wipe off the oatmeal from her chest and heard footsteps, and with her hands still on her chest Hugo walked into the kitchen and sat down.

He looked horrible. Gin knew how he was when he hadn't had his usual amount of sleep, and it was much worse than that. His Auror robes were filthy, he hadn't shaved and if she was honest he smelled horrible. She didn't care.

"Morning." Hugo sat down next to Gin and pulled her coffee cup over, and even though it was still very warm he drank all of it in several large sips before giving it back to her. "Sorry."

"Are you ok? You look knackered." Gin moved his hair away from his eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Friday, I think. Surveillance. What a waste." He picked up the bacon off of Gin's plate and began eating it. "Bloke never showed up, all for some…" He looked over to Mione and shook his head. "Sorry, can't say anything. Forgot."

Gin put her hand on his arm. "Why don't you get some sleep? They aren't making you do anything else today, are they?"

He shook his head. "No, off until Tuesday, then it's the last exam."

"I've got something planned for us, but it can wait until this afternoon. Is that ok?"

Hugo nodded. "Sure, Polly, just let me get a little sleep." Without saying anything else he got up, gave Gin a kiss on the top of her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Polly?" Mione started laughing. "He calls you Polly?"

"Yes, he does, Mummy Malfoy." Gin waved over the carafe of coffee and poured herself another cup. "I can't wait until you get huge."

After Apparating Gin stood holding Hugo's hand in one of the main Satterbourne streets. The shops were moderately busy, people going about their way, but Gin knew that if she was going to keep Hugo upright they'd need more coffee. She led him to a little shop, ordered him the biggest double-chocolate triple espresso latte possible and a regular coffee for herself. As they sat down Hugo was suspicious.

"Ok, Polly, you've been weird ever since I woke up. I could've used a few more hours, but whatever. And now we're here, drinking coffee of all things…"

"It's not like what I usually drink. Take a sip."

Hugo sighed and reluctantly took a drink; his eyebrow arched and he looked over at Gin in surprise. "It's much better than what you drink."

"See, love, you have to trust me sometimes." She panicked for a moment as she realized exactly what she'd said.

Hugo rubbed the stubble on his cheek with the last three fingers of his hand. "I think you should know by now, after everything that's happened, that I do."

"That's not what I meant, it's…oh shit. This is not going how I planned."

"A Slytherin with a plan. My Gryffindor senses are tingling." He took another drink of coffee. "Have to remember this drink next time I'm on a late-night job. I can feel it working already. So, Polly, what are we doing in Satterbourne? Are we meeting my parents or something?"

Gin shook her head. "No, I have something to show you. Feel up for a little walk?"

She ignored all of his questions as they walked, eventually pinching him to keep him quiet. Hand in hand they made their way through different areas, even passing the back side of his parents' property, and finally stopped at the destination. Hugo gave her an odd look, but Gin just smiled at him. As they walked up onto the little porch Gin let go of his hand, went to a small blue box that hung on the outside of the house next to the front door and said her name in a very clearly enunciated manner. The lid of the box swung open, revealing a rather old-fashioned key. Gin took the key, opened the door and looked back to Hugo.

As they walked inside Hugo began looking around, but Gin could feel that something wasn't right. He didn't seem pleased, he seemed amused. She stood next to him and put an arm around his waist. "I didn't want to do anything official until I showed it to you. I wrote your mum the other day and we went looking for places. I know you've been unhappy with the places in London, and it made me think about things, mostly how the places we saw were my kind of places, not yours. I haven't signed any papers, put down any Galleons, anything. I just wanted to show it to you. There is a problem, though, because your mum said the agent already has a tentative offer on the place, so if we decide to do anything we'll have to do some negotiating."

Hugo left her, walked over to the kitchen and sat his coffee down on the counter. "Wish you would have told me about this earlier, Polly. One of the reasons I stayed up was that I was trying to get back to see Uncle George."

"Go on." Gin stood with her back against the doorframe. Something was up with Hugo, as he reminded her of when he'd proposed, the way he was nervous, seemed to rush to get his words out, the smirking evasiveness.

"You know how I'm not making much right now as an Auror. That'll change when I get sorted soon, but the places we looked at were all too expensive. London, you know, that place just eats Galleons. Before I came back to Forthingsgate I stopped by Uncle George's place and…well, he's giving us a loan. I found a little place in, get this, Richmond. You know, the English one, not the one in Virginia. It's a Muggle house, and I wanted you to see it."

Gin covered her face with her hand, causing her bangles to jingle much louder as the sound echoed through the empty kitchen. "Let me get this straight. You were willing to live in Muggle London and borrow Galleons from your uncle, and I found a house in Satterbourne with your mum. It's the freaking Gift of the Magi."

Hugo nodded. "Yeah, Mum likes that story. She read it to Dad before Christmas one year and he sold off some Cannons stuff to buy her a ring. Mum said she should have read it to him years before."

"Do you want to live like a Muggle?" Gin walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. She looked up at him. "No Floo, no…"

"Your mum and dad have a Floo at Colony House."

"Yeah, but they're out in the country, sort of. What about this house?"

"I never thought you'd want to live in Satterbourne, Polly. You really like this place?"

She led him on a tour through the house, showing him all the amenities, the artistic touches, the quality of the craftsmanship. Eventually they stood in the garden and Hugo eyed the shed with a calculating glance.

"I'll have to work on the roof. See there? Sagging in the middle. Shouldn't take too long."

A little over an hour later the two of them walked out of the estate agent's office, shocked looks on their faces. Gin looked over to Hugo and shook her head. "We just bought a house."

"In Satterbourne." Hugo took a deep breath. "Bloody hell."

"Can't believe the other people dropped their offer." A thought came to her suddenly and Gin stopped walking, leaving Hugo go on for a few steps before he turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's pop in and see your parents. I have an idea." Gin's strides were purposeful as she took Hugo's hand and started off in the direction of her future in-laws' house.

Ron answered the door looking much like Hugo had; unshaven, tired and generally just out of it. Instead of his Cannons shirt he was wearing a Wimbourne Wasps shirt. "Oh, this is a surprise. Come on in."

"Who is it Ronald? Oh, hello…" Hermione had walked into the room with her hair piled onto the top of her head and wearing a pair of reading glasses. She sat some official looking folder down on the table and joined her husband. "Were we supposed to meet you? I don't have anything on my schedule."

"No, Mum." Hugo shook his head. "Um, we've got an announcement."

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, Hugo, I told you to wait…"

"Not that, Dad. We bought a house."

"That's wonderful." Hermione looked over to Gin. "So where will you…"

"The Satterbourne house. You know the one." Gin smiled at Hermione. She wanted to say something else but Hugo and Ron began talking about the house, specifically the shed roof, and about all the things that would need to be changed up before the couple moved in.

Gin made her way over to Hermione. "It was really interesting. Apparently between the time that we looked at the house and when I took Hugo over there someone had put in an offer. When we went to the estate agent's office and told him we wanted to make an offer, suddenly the other people had decided not to try and buy the place. Very fortuitous timing, don't you think?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave her future daughter-in-law a sly smile. "Behave, Virginia."

Gin leaned over, and in a very quiet voice said "You could have been in Slytherin."


	12. Abstract

**Chapter 12: Abstract**

Gin walked through the doorway in a hurry, her scarf almost shut in the door as it closed. She moved towards the little reception desk and was irritated by the receptionist's lack of attention. The witch seemed engrossed in her nails, causing Gin to resort to the 'cough I'm here pay attention, please' trick. Eventually the bored young witch looked up.

"Do you have an appointment? Sorry, no walk-ins, we're full up today."

Gin nodded. "Yes, I have an appointment. Virginia."

"Virginia, Virginia…" The witch ran her finger down the appointment book list. "I don't have a Virginia, but I do have a Gin. Issat you?"

"Yes." Gin stiffened her spine and took a deep breath. She did _not_ need that kind of aggravation, especially now, with her gallery opening only a handful of hours away. "That's me. Virginia Boyd."

"Oh, ok, I see it now. Follow me." The witch stood up and led Gin through one of the doors of the salon, back to the station at the back of the salon. She directed Gin to take a seat in the chair and then walked through the back doors. Momentarily the annoying witch returned, but not alone. Penny Jensen, the owner of the salon trailed behind, her signature blue, almost black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Virginia, about time you came to see me." Penny pulled out a black barber's cape and draped around Gin, fastening it at the back of her neck. After that she began playing with Gin's hair. "You know, I normally don't take appointments on such short notice, but with you being HR's little sister, and Albus' sort-of little sister, how could I refuse?"

"Thanks, Penny, I really appreciate it." Gin watched Penny's fingers move through her hair.

"So, looks like you've let it grow out but this wasn't a cheap cut. Who cut it last?"

"Gaston. Mione set it up."

"He does good work, but he kisses a little too much arse. Coasts on reputation and famous customers, like your little Quidditch playing sister. Don't quote me on that; just my opinion. So, what's the occasion?"

"I'm co-owner of an art gallery that's opening tonight. You and Will should stop by. Starts at eight, wine, cheese, the usual."

Penny laughed. "Me, bring Mr. Jensen's Famous Floo Powder to an art gallery? Right." She started getting out her scissors and then paused. "Will Albus be there?"

Gin nodded. "And Delyth. She's pregnant, you know."

"I'll talk to my lesser half later tonight; doubt he'll pass up a chance to take the piss out of his old Hogwarts roommate Mr. Famous Actor Potter. Ok, so what are we doing? Same thing, but better?"

"Definitely." Gin nodded. "Hugo loves it. Plus the press will be there…"

Penny waved her hand. "Say no more. We'll have Hugo drooling and you on the front page. Leave it to me."

"Are you ready yet? I tried Mione but she's not answering. Y'all are going to make us late if you…well hell's bells, girl." Mary Caroline stood in the doorway of Gin's bedroom at Forthingsgate. "You make me look downright plain."

Gin turned and smiled at Mary Caroline, but returned quickly to the mirror at the little dressing table. Her hair was wonderful, she had no idea why anyone would go to Gaston instead of Penny, and the dress was definitely working for her. She finished the last part of her magical makeup, specifically concentrating on her lips, and then stood up. "Oh stop it. We both look smashing. And it's not me, it's this dress."

"Right. And I have to stand next to you for pictures. Wonderful."

Gin stood up and walked over to Mary Caroline. "You don't clean up too horribly yourself. There are little black dresses and then there's that one. You'll make Finn rethink his last conversation, that's for sure."

Mary Caroline rolled her eyes. "He can go jump in the lake as far as I care. Anyway, where did you get that dress? I've heard of those, seen a few, but I didn't think they made them anymore?"

"Used to be mum's." Gin moved around slightly, and the brilliant blue dress moved with her, taking on the appearance of an almost liquid substance. "She gave it to me the other day when I was whingeing about what to wear. She said after I was born it was useless, but she couldn't bear to get rid of it. Apparently it used to make Dad think all kinds of things. Kind of disturbing, actually, now that I think about it. Maybe I should change?"

"You'll do no such thing, sugar. Hugo's eyes will pop out when you walk in wearing that. Well, if he ever takes his eyes off your cleavage, anyway. Letting the girls out tonight, are we?"

"Quit it. I'd alter it but you can't do that with these dresses." Gin reached up and moved the dress slightly to try and adjust her front. "I haven't put the necklace on yet, that'll help draw away some attention." She reached over and took the necklace off of the table, and after securing it quickly felt a bit more comfortable. The pendant with the relief of Leda and the swan was appropriate in multiple ways. Her bangles jingled as she ran her hand through her hair and she was amazed at how effortlessly it fell back into place.

"Right, well, we need to get a move on and all that. We've still go things to check out before anyone starts arriving." Mary Caroline blew a piece of hair out of her face, as her artfully constructed blonde hair had begun to fall out of its style. "I don't know if anyone's going to come besides our families. What if nobody shows up?"

"Professional Quidditch players, three Order of Merlin First Class winners and a WeasleyVision star will be there. Don't worry; it won't just be the two of us sitting on the floor with our shoes off drinking chameleon champagne all night. Let's go get Mione. If she's not ready she can just meet us there."

"What about Hugo? Aren't we waiting for him?"

Gin shook her head. "He's in the big meeting, the one where he finds out what he's specializing in. He might be a little late, but he'll be there. Don't worry."

Gin stood outside of the gallery with Mary Caroline while both of their mothers took pictures. Under her breath Mary Caroline whispered "If I have to smile like this any longer my face will freeze this way."

The combination of excited anticipation, nerves and feeling like she was standing for one of her Mum's famous back-to-school pictures caused Gin to snort-laugh at Mary Caroline, resulting in a picture that would result in good blackmail material if it fell into the right hands. After a few more pictures the gallery owners were finally released, and they made their way back inside. Once they'd made it into the gallery Mary Caroline took Gin's arm.

"As you can see, over here we have the works of Mortimer Sedgewick, an up and coming chronicler of the Potter Trail. Look here and you can see how his dynamic use of color and shade bring out the inherent creepiness of Privet Drive, the famous location where Harry Potter, you know, The Boy Who Lived, where Harry was abused, er, lived before he arrived at Hogwarts."

"Merlin, I need a drink." Gin shook her head. "Please tell me that's not how you're going to…"

Mary Caroline whisked her towards another area. "And over here you'll see the portraiture work of one of the owners, Virginia Boyd. We have a series of portraits, both magical and Muggle, of some of the most famous people…" She paused for dramatic effect and lowered her voice "…in the world. Here's one of Harry and Ginny Potter, standing outside their house at Godric's Hollow, and here, in a daring and audacious move, you'll see some of her earliest works."

Gin elbowed her and then took control, swinging her towards the other room. "And now for something completely, well, different. Shut up, I know it's from Python. Most wouldn't get it. Well, Dad would…" Gin cleared her throat and resumed in a haughty voice. "Here you'll find some of the most challenging and rewarding pieces from the UMS, only available here in our London location. Abstract and surrealistic views of reality as interpreted by talented artist Mary Caroline Williams. Look at that vibrant use of color…"

"I like it. It'd go well with my sofa."

The girls turned to see James Potter standing alongside Alice Longbottom. James held Alice's hand and rubbed his chin with the other one. "But I'm not sure what it is. Is it a pig? Don't know if I want a pig. Oh wait, it's a baby. Ugly baby, but a baby. Right?" He winked at Gin.

Gin let go of Mary Caroline's arm. "You two are here early. Glad to see you could make it. Chameleon champagne?"

"Lily told us if we didn't make it we'd…and Mum, too…well, you know Mum. And yes, definitely champagne." He nodded at Alice. "Be right back."

After James left Mary Caroline looked over to Gin. "It doesn't look like a pig baby, does it? It's an abstract."

"Don't worry, James was just taking the piss." Alice smiled. "I'm Alice Longbottom."

Gin introduced them and soon thereafter more people started showing up. Gin looked at her watch and shook her head. Only her family and friends, but still she just wasn't quite ready yet. She wandered through the gathering crowd, chatted with Hermione and Ginny for a moment, and then was on her way to find a glass of chameleon champagne when she was stopped by Hannah Longbottom.

"Gin, it's so wonderful, but I have to tell you that you almost gave your father a heart attack."

"What do you mean?"

Hannah laughed. "Well, I came in with Neville, and your father and Mary Caroline's father, Hamilton, I think that's his name, they walked in with us. You were talking to Ginny and Hermione, and when your father saw what you were wearing he turned the brightest shade of red and couldn't speak for a few moments. That's your Mum's dress, isn't it?"

"Yeaaaaahhhh…so?"

Hannah smiled tightly and leaned forward so only Gin could hear her. "Well, let's just say that your father rather enjoyed it when she would wear the dress and leave it at that."

"Oh bloody hell." Gin shivered. "I mean, I know the lot of us had to get here somehow, but thinking about it…ewwww."

After the pictures were taken for _The Daily Prophet_ Gin and Mary Caroline found themselves standing next to the little bar area, champagne glasses in hand. Gin was somewhat enjoying playing 'who's who' with Mary Caroline.

"Ok, there, by the horrible Leaky Cauldron painting. I've never seen anyone like that before; I mean, come on, I'm a blonde but I don't look like her."

Gin laughed. "That's Victoire Lupin, her mum's part Veela. Her husband is the tall bloke with the brown, oh, sorry, red hair. He's a metamorphagus and an Auror. Oh, and Harry Potter's godson."

"Veela, that would explain it. Ok, then, you have to tell me who the woman in the yellow Wellies is. You know we get some odd types at galleries…"

"Luna Scamander. She's a bit different, kind of out there but just when you think she's a complete nutter she'll say something and you realize she's very insightful. Not a lot of tact, sometimes, but she's usually spot on. For a few summers Mione tried her best to look like Luna. She's a friend of the Potters and the Longbottoms."

"I still can't believe all these people are at our little gallery. I mean, I knew your family knows all these people, I've read your Dad's book and all, but seeing them here, right in front of me, it's…"

"Kind of a letdown?" Gin laughed.

"Heavens, no!"

"Yes, it's an impressive bunch when you add things up, but it never really worked out like that for me. I mean, I've known Harry all my life, especially since he's my godfather. Kind of hard to hero worship someone who you've seen walking around in the kitchen late at night in his boxers drinking milk out of the carton."

"No!"

"Oh yeah." Gin shook her head. "He can be kind of scary when you mess up, though. Ask HR about what happened when along with James and Albus they managed to set the shed at The Burrow on fire sometime."

"I don't think James' girlfriend likes me." Mary Caroline took a sip of champagne. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, she's just very protective and a wee bit jealous. They've been living together for a while now and I think she expects James to pop the question any day now, but he still hasn't."

"Please tell me there's some cheese left, and the good stinky kind." A noticeably pregnant dark-haired woman walked over to them and gave Gin a hug. She stuck out her hand to Mary Caroline. "Delyth Lewis."

Gin nodded to Mary Caroline. "Delyth is Al's fiancée."

Delyth waved her off. "Whatever. Fiancée, future mum of his child, wicked Welsh witch, you name it."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Mary Caroline Williams."

"Oh, bin the ma'am talk, I'm not that old." Delyth looked over the table and was dismayed to see the cheese she'd wanted had disappeared. "Has Ron been over here? He usually cleans things out, along with his son. Speaking of the bottomless pit, where is Hugo?"

"Not back yet from his final Auror training meeting." Gin took a quick glance at her watch. "I'd hoped he'd be here by now."

"Oh shit." Mary Caroline moved behind Delyth. "Can you stay there for a little bit? I can't believe he came here."

Delyth looked over at Gin, who shrugged. Gin leaned over to her partner. "Who is it?"

"Finn. Dammit, I wonder…oh. That explains it. He's with Hugo."

Delyth looked over to Gin. "You go; I'll hide her with my massive arse."

Gin slipped away and started making her way through the crowd; she watched Hugo the whole time. It was almost funny to see him looking around for her, trying to fend off people until he stopped and talked to HR. As Gin watched her brother nod at Hugo she knew what was coming next. Sure enough, her tall brother caught her eye and looked over to Hugo. After that it was easy for Gin and Hugo to see each other, and she rather enjoyed the look on his face when he saw the dress, but before she could get over to him she was snagged by Mary Caroline's parents.

"Virginia, you look delightful tonight." Mary Caroline's mother was about as short as Lily, as thin as a wand and her hair was pulled back into an elegant little ponytail. "I'm so proud of you girls. Everything is so wonderful, I'm so sure you'll make a great go of it."

"Thank you, ma'am. It's been a lot of work but I think it's coming along nicely."

"So when are we going to see you back in Two Chopt? You know you girls are always welcome to stay with us while you work on the Richmond gallery." Hamilton, Mary Caroline's father, smiled at her. "From what I understand you're a rather good cook. Tiny could show you some recipes."

"Oh Hamilton, you're just trying to get me to make those foods that Dr. Smith said are off your diet." She looked at Gin and shook her head. "He's always trying to do that."

"Excuse me." Hugo stood behind Mary Caroline's parents with two glasses of chameleon champagne.

Gin smiled. "Tiny, Hamilton, this is my fiancée Hugo Weasley. Hugo, these are Mary Caroline's parents."

Hamilton extended his arm to shake hands but Tiny took a hold of his sleeve. "Sometimes I wonder how we ever managed to date, let alone get married. Let the boy go to his fiancée, Ham."

Hugo handed Gin the champagne, put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. "Where the bloody hell did you get that dress?"

"Mum, believe it or not. Later, we're being rude."

They turned back to Tiny and Hamilton. Hugo shook Hamilton's hand. "I apologize, sir. Nice to meet you."

"No apology needed, son, if my girl wore a dress like that…" His comments were abruptly cut off by a gentle backhand to his midsection by his wife. "So, I understand you're an Auror, is that right?"

Hugo nodded. "Yes sir. Just got my unit assignment today." He looked over at Gin. "I'm in Investigations." He turned back to Hamilton and Tiny. "In the beginning it'll just be basics like theft, some security things, but it's a start."

Gin slipped her hand into Hugo's. She knew that he had wanted to work the really hard cases, but Investigations wasn't the worst thing in the world. He'd confessed that his deepest fear was that he would be one of the 'glorified secretaries' that did the documentation work.

"Congratulations, Hugo. And to you, too, Virginia. You've got a brand new Auror on your hands." Hamilton smiled at them and then felt himself being pulled away by his wife. "That's my cue."

As they walked away Hugo shook his head. "What is it about short women? She's just like Lily pulling HR around."

"Good thing I'm taller." Gin gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Investigations. I'm so proud of you."

"Me? Bloody hell, Polly, look at this place. And all these people?"

"Phhhpppt." Gin made a somewhat rude noise with her lips. "Over half the crowd is either related to me or to you. Those that aren't are, well, look over there." She nodded her head towards her parents. "Mum and Dad are talking to Peter and Franny Sawgrass. They were in Dad's class at Hogwarts and in the first Muggle Club. Oh, and next to them, Cho and Mike Greene. He's dad's old university roommate. I don't know if we have any real customers or if this is just a big family party."

"All right, then who's that bloke and his, ah, um, his date?"

Gin looked to the other side where Hugo motioned and there, in front of the Privet Drive painting was a tall, muscular dark-headed man in a Muggle suit with an equally tall woman. She understood why Hugo was a little hesitant to describe the woman because even if she was as old as her Mum there was no doubt that she was quite striking. She wasn't sure, but when she turned her head, and a flash of red was visible through the black hair, she knew instantly. "Bloody hell, that's Mum's friend JoJo. Haven't seen her in years. Dunno who the man is, though."

She felt Hugo stiffen next to her, his grip on her hand began to tighten until she was almost in pain. After looking over to Hugo, and following his eyes, she knew exactly why he was that way. Graham Kent, in massively expensive tailored robes, walked forward towards them. On his arm was a girl who Mione would call 'a cheap bird with expensive tits' as it was obvious that she was enhanced.

Kent stopped a few feet away from them and assumed a fake-pleasant tone. "What a wonderful little soiree you've thrown together. So good to hear you two patched things up."

"What do you want, Kent?" Hugo's tone was sharp enough that Gin worried something might happen.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss the opening of a new gallery. I'm a collector, you know. Family has pieces from some of the old masters, but enough about that. I love the kitsch collection you've got going on here, Boyd. Takes some courage to open a gallery with things like this." He turned to his date. "Don't you agree, love?"

The woman smiled blankly at him. "Uh-huh, yeah."

"Well." Kent reached inside his robes and brought out a rolled-up parchment. "This has been much more fun than I anticipated, so I'll just leave you with this." He attempted to give the parchment to Gin, but Hugo reached for it, causing Kent to pull it away rapidly. "Ah ah ah, I'm afraid not, Weasley. This is for Boyd."

Gin took the parchment quickly out of his hands but didn't open it.

Kent shrugged at her. "Well, as they say, it is your party." He turned to his date. "Come along, Jilly."

After they had left Gin unrolled the parchment and after reading for a moment she shook her head in anger. "What the fucking hell is this shit?"

Hugo took the parchment out of her hands. When he figured it out he looked at her, angry. "Let's go find Mum. I'll be damned if that twat Chance is going to haul you into court as a witness."

Gin didn't know if any more people could fit in the little office in the back of the gallery. Hermione and her father were talking, handing each other piece of parchment while next to them stood her mum, JoJo and the bloke she was with, Harry, Ron and Scorpius. Mione sat on the table, legs dangling over the side and was trying to calm down Hugo with HR and Lily. Other people were in there as well, and she recognized their faces, but it was as if they were al extras from one of Al's films, the people who you see but never notice, the ones who walk back and forth across the street in the background while the camera focuses on Al or whoever the main character was.

It just couldn't be happening. Not now, not when everything was going so well. She and Hugo had actually been down a dark place and had come out of it stronger. Shit, they'd just bought a house, hadn't even moved in yet, and at the opening of her gallery Graham Kent had walked in and served her papers. Sometime soon she'd have to go to Richmond and testify at his trial. Her brain started working feverishly, looking for a reason, and she knew what he'd had planned; he was going to smear her, make her an unreliable witness, show that she was just a crazy art tart who had made everything up.

"It looks like a legal document to me. Um, a Muggle one." The tall guy with JoJo nodded his head and handed Harry the parchment.

"Thanks, Dudley." Harry looked over to Hank. "It's in about a month from now. We'll work within the law and see what we can do. We helped with the investigation that got him arrested, but there might be more."

Hermione took the paper from her hands and gave it to Harry. "And it's in the magical court as well. This isn't the proper procedure; if he's part Muggle then he has to pick either the Muggle or magical courts. The law clearly states…"

Gin hit her boiling point and stood up. "Enough!" Everyone stopped to look at her. "If that little shit thinks I'm just going to back down he's got another bloody thing coming. I'll need a solicitor."

"I can argue cases in front of the Wizangamot, but I'm not sure about my legal standing in the UMS. I could petition…"

Scorpius shook his head. "It wouldn't look proper. She's marrying Hugo."

"Oh." Hermione sat down. "I didn't think about that."

"And Dad can't do it, either." Scorpius sighed and looked over at Mione. "I know he'd want to help but we're related through Mione."

Gin saw Mione leave the room suddenly but didn't think on it. She was going to need a solicitor to argue for her, both a Muggle and a magical one, and that was going to cost money. "That's fine, we'll find someone. Dad?" She looked over to her father. "Didn't you say a long time ago that we're related to someone who…"

"Used to be my boss before he died. I bought the firm." Franny Sawgrass stood in the doorway next to her husband Peter as well as her little sister Mione. Franny walked in, asked to see the documents and scanned them quickly. "We can move to dismiss one of these requests, as Mrs. Weasley is correct, the law states that he has to choose whether to move forward in magical or Muggle court. My guess is that he'll try to get the magical request removed because it will be harder to prove things in Muggle court, the evidence won't be allowed. I have contacts over in the UMS and I'll find out who's prosecuting this. We'll need to investigate Chase Gilmore so that we know absolutely everything about him."

"Perfect." Hugo walked over to Gin and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm an Investigator."

"Not on this case." Harry shook his head. "Anything you would provide as evidence could be dismissed out of hand due to bias. Don't worry. If the Aurors can't handle it officially there are other resources." He glanced over to Hank and nodded.

Gin looked at her father but he wasn't paying attention, instead he was talking to a rather tall man in a Muggle suit and tie. Next to the man in the suit was a woman who, while somewhat in middle age, was wearing a shocking pair of bright green leather trousers and a jumper that you seemed to be like a second skin. Once again Gin slipped into a state of detached observation and eventually she became aware of Hugo helping her up. They walked out into the gallery and Gin was surprised at all the people who hadn't noticed the big commotion or the fact that a large segment of the guests had all managed to shoehorn into the little office.

Mary Caroline, though, couldn't be missed, as she stood there talking excitedly to her parents. Once she saw Gin she bounded over, grinning from ear to ear. "We sold four! Can you believe it, four! A Sedgewick, one of yours and two of mine!"

"Really? Wow. Didn't expect that." Gin's voice seemed distant, even to her. She took a deep breath. Chance fucking Gilmore was not going to ruin her night, no way in hell. She and Mary Caroline had worked too hard; she'd worked too hard on things with Hugo, and there was no way she was going to let that arse ruin her night. Gin straightened her posture, flipped her bangs out of her eyes and tilted her chin up confidently. "So which ones?"

"Well, a man named Roger Flytesplinker bought your one of Headmaster Flurber? Flurbink? The old guy with the tufty hair and the earring, said he's a relative or something. I sold Apotheosis Number 6 to a guy named Brian Humphries, he said his wife Faith would love it, but you'll never believe which Sedgewick we sold."

"Um, was it…"

Mary Caroline couldn't let her finish. "We sold the Privet Drive piece! I couldn't believe it. You know how that one is, but the lady, the one with the red streak in her hair? She said her husband grew up there, and I know that's where Harry Potter grew up and didn't want to lose a sale so I just let it go. Look, I've got the bill of sale right here. JoJo Dursley, eight hundred pounds! I don't know what that is when you convert it to Galleons, but a sale's a sale, especially on that one, right?"

Franny Sawgrass stepped up to Gin. "Sorry to interrupt, but we must be going. Here's my card. Stop by tomorrow between ten and two, no need for an appointment."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sawgrass." Gin took the card and held it tightly. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow."

"What's going on, sweetie? A sale?" Mary Caroline looked hopefully towards Gin.

"Oh, no, not that. Chase Gilmore had papers served on me. I have to testify at his trial." Gin looked back to Mrs. Sawgrass. "Does one work?"

The solicitor shook her head. "Like I said, no appointment needed, and do call me Franny. I get enough of Mrs. Sawgrass at those horrid Ministry things with Peter. Tomorrow then. Lovely gallery, by the way."

Once she'd left Mary Caroline looked at Gin with anger in her eyes. "I can believe that sorry sonovabitch is doing this to you."

"Oh, I think he doesn't know what he's messing with." Gin's eyes lit up as she remembered something. "You said you sold two; what was the other one?"

"You're not going to believe this. James Potter bought Interlude Seven, but only on the condition that I put 'ugly pig baby' as the name of the painting on the bill of sale."


	13. Mixed Media

**Chapter 13: Mixed Media**

The morning after the opening of the London location of Grey Swan Gallery found Gin fast asleep in her little Satterbourne house. She and Hugo had tentatively moved in, only the bare necessities, so the master bedroom only held a bed, which for some reason sat in the exact center of the room. The blue dress from the night before lay on the top of a box somewhere in the kitchen, her shoes on the in the hallway and Hugo's nice things in a heap on the floor. After opening her eyes and realizing that Hugo wasn't in bed she decided that more sleep was definitely needed, fluffed the pillow a bit and pulled the duvet over her, snuggling in, as it was still somewhat chilly in the house.

She was almost asleep when the banging of the front door brought her wide awake_. Who the bloody hell would be banging on her door on a Sunday morning? And why hadn't Hugo let them in?_ She sat up, rubbed her eyes and sighed. Maybe if she waited they would go away. That was wishful thinking, as the banging continued. As she and Hugo weren't planning on spending the night in Satterbourne there were no boxes that contained clothing, so instead of putting on the blue dress she got up, picked up Hugo's shirt and put it on.

The banging was still going on and Hugo was nowhere to be found when she got to the door. The incessant noise was irritating her, so she flung the door open forcefully. "Holy hippogriffs, I heard you the first…Dad?"

Her father stood at her front door alongside the man in the Muggle suit from the gallery. The man's female partner was dressed in something that looked like a cross between a Goth and a motorcycle enthusiast. Thankfully she didn't have time to say anything as her father took over.

"Sorry to wake you up, Gin, but it's kind of important. Can we come in?"

"Sure." Gin opened the door and stepped back, watched them walk into her house and shut the door. "We'll have to conjure chairs, haven't done the furniture yet."

The man in the Muggle suit took out his wand and soon four upright wooden chairs sat in a semi-circle in what would eventually be the sitting room. As Gin sat down she quickly crossed her legs and tried to get Hugo's shirt to cover her legs, which didn't escape her father's notice.

"Like I said, Gin, I'm sorry we're here so early. We stopped by Mione's place but Mary Caroline said that you and Hugo decided to stay here last night. Is he here?"

Gin shook her head. "No. Maybe he had to go in early or something. Dunno."

"Right, well, Gin, this is Terry and Miranda Boot."

"Your gallery was right nice last night." Miranda nodded. "I wanted _someone _to buy something, but he's a stick in the mud."

Terry Boot just glanced at Miranda and turned to Gin. "Your father has contacted us on your behalf to investigate Chance Gilmore."

"Investigate? Gin scrunched up her nose in confusion and looked over to her Dad. "Harry said the Aurors are going to work with the AAB."

"Oh, we're not Aurors, love." Miranda smiled. "A little bit different."

"So you're private investigators then." Gin blinked several times and glanced at her father. "You hired detectives? Like in the Muggle movies?"

Her dad chuckled. "The movies have nothing on them. Gin, have you ever heard of the Invisibles?"

"Really?" She moved Hugo's shirt over her legs again. "I thought those were just rumors."

"No." Terry shook his head.

"You see, love, we do the things that the Aurors just wish they could do sometimes. We're not so hung up on all the rules and whatnot, so we just get things done. We're the Aurors' dirty little secret."

"Holy shit." Gin looked over at her father. "You didn't hire Sam Spade, you hired James Bond?"

"Pretty much. And I didn't hire them, I called in a favor." He tapped his foot somewhat nervously. "Um, Gin, your garden, can your neighbors see anything out there?"

Gin noticed her Dad tap slightly on the pocket of his jeans and she immediately guessed what was up. "No, Dad, you can smoke out there without being seen. Give me a minute and I'll join you." After heading back into the bedroom she rummaged through Hugo's pile of clothing and noticed that while his Auror robes were there his trousers, t-shirt and shoes were missing. He wasn't at work, then, but where was he? After putting the Auror robes on Gin walked out to the garden to find her guests lounging on conjured garden chairs. As expected her father was puffing on a cigarette.

She sat down next to her father and gave him an 'I'm not surprised' look. "I know Mum doesn't know about the smoking, or else that's what you think, but what about Mr. and Mrs. Boot? Does she know about them?"

"Just Terry and Miranda, love." Miranda put on a pair of sunglasses. "And if that was the Auror uniform I might have gone in for it. With a few modifications, of course."

"No." Her father turned to her and ashed his cigarette. "She doesn't know, but I'll tell her when I get home."

"Ok, then." Gin thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "In for a Gnut in for a Galleon. Let me have one of those, Dad." She took the pack of cigarettes from her father and lit one with his Muggle lighter after several tries. "You need more fluid." After exhaling and savoring the taste she looked at everyone. "Now what?"

"We'll need all the details as soon as possible." Terry looked at her, somewhat hidden and definitely imposing behind his dark aviator sunglasses. "Written details. Don't send it by owl. Muggle mail. Here's the address." He handed her a small card that only held an address somewhere in London. "We'll expect it in the next few days."

"Gin? Where are you?" Hugo's voice could be heard in the house.

"That's our cue, then." Miranda stood up quickly. "We'll be in touch."

The two Invisibles Apparated away quickly, leaving Gin and her father alone in the garden, abruptly sitting on their butts. Once Miranda had Apparated out of the garden her conjured chairs no longer existed. Father and daughter stood up as fast as possible, realizing they'd done so just in time as Hugo walked out of the house and into the garden carrying two large cups of coffee in to-go containers.

"Polly, I brought…oh, hello Hank."

"Hugo." He nodded and then realized both he and Gin were smoking. "Um, sorry, my bad influence, you know…"

"Yeah No surprise there, Professor." Hugo looked over at Gin. "You too?"

"I needed one after last night." She winced. "Sorry."

Hugo handed Gin the tea. "Popped over to Mum and Dad's place for supplies and hit that little coffee shop as well. Sorry I don't have coffee for you, Hank."

"That's fine, Hugo." Hank looked over to Gin and back to Hugo. "Since your parents are up I think I'll go bother them for a while. Stop by Colony House soon, you two."

After Hank left Hugo looked over to Gin with a grin. "I know something's up for you to be standing out in the garden in my Auror robes talking to your father on a Sunday morning, but I'm just going to let it go. There's a reason you were in Slytherin and I wasn't."

"Smart boy." Gin gave him a kiss. "Guess what I'm wearing underneath your robes?"

"Bloody hell."

After having a nice, picnic style breakfast on their bed, the only piece of furniture in the house, Hugo cleared his throat. "Um, I'm going to need my Auror robe. Have a meeting at eleven."

"That's fine; I have some prep work to do before I meet with Franny Sawgrass." Gin took a sip of what was left of her coffee. "Figured it would be best if I wrote everything down. Its times like this that I almost wish I'd taken Dad up on his offer to teach me how to use his laptop years ago. It's going to take a good bit of writing."

Hugo nodded. "I'd offer to get you one but Satterbourne has too much magic, it's like Hogwarts. Mum tried to use some Muggle stuff before and said it just won't work." He leaned over on his elbow, stretching across the foot of the bed. "I have to say that I'm proud of you, you know."

"Whatever for?"

"For being brave. You know what's going to happen when everything comes out in court. You know it won't look good, but you're fighting it. Maybe a little Gryffindor has rubbed off on you."

"I was almost sorted there, so bin it. I went through enough before, and I'm not going to let some little twat like Chance ruin what we've got now. No way in bloody hell am I going to let that happen."

Gin gave Hugo his robe, put her dress back on and after kissing her fiancée goodbye she Apparated over to Forthingsgate. Luckily both Mione and Scorpius were out, but Mary Caroline was in, and she was immediately assaulted with questions. She answered most of her partner's questions to satisfaction but begged off; she had a task to do and not much time to do it. As she headed upstairs to her guest room she stopped on the stairs and looked back to Mary Caroline.

"Wait a tic, you never told me what happened with Finn. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mary Caroline rolled her eyes. "Let's just say chameleon champagne has a bigger kick than I thought and leave it at that, ok?"

"Done." Gin had more on her mind than hearing about the blow-by-blow details of what happened with Finn; she'd save that for another time. As for now the only things she could think of were changing clothes and writing down everything. Instead of her father's wonderful ability to print out two copies of his text she had her wand, almost as good with the _gemino_ spell. At least she'd only have to write it down once.

The sky had darkened considerably when Gin walked out of Franny Sawgrass' office. As she headed down the street towards a coffee shop the rain began to fall lightly, and a quick glance at the clouds indicated that it wasn't going to be long before the sky let loose with a torrent of rain. Hoping to avoid the mess, and without an umbrella, Gin Apparated back to Forthingsgate, collected a small amount of clothes and other essentials and was about to leave for the Satterbourne house when Mary Caroline came skidding into the entryway with a letter in her hand.

"You got a Muggle letter, hold on, don't leave! It's from the UMS." Mary Caroline waited for Gin to set down her bag and handed it to her.

"Oh, it's from Paige. My cousin." Gin flipped open the letter and took a quick glance at the contents. "She's found a couple of places that might work for a place to stay when I'm in Richmond. Guess I'll have a chance to look when I'm over there again."

"Um, speaking of places to live, um, I think I need to find someplace here in London. While I'm here, you know. Maybe a sublet or something." Mary Caroline rubbed her finger under her nose for a moment. "Sorry, had an itch. I can't stay here at your sister's place forever."

"You could, you know. I think there's a little guest house out back."

"Really? Good gravy, this place is huge." She shook her head. "No, I need to find someplace on my own. Who should I ask to help? I found a few places in _The Daily Prophet_, but I don't know the area. And if you say 'ask Finn' I'm going to break all your brushes."

"Hmm…" Gin folded the letter from Paige and put it in her pocket. "Well, Hermione is great with things like this, but she's busy all the time. Rose would be the next person, but she's either working with Uncle George or doing things with her boys…" She snapped her fingers. "That's it, Angelina, George's wife. You remember her, right? At the opening?"

"Um, no…sorry."

"Very classy lady, going grey a bit, married to the crazy man with one ear?"

"Ok, yeah. I do remember. Why her?"

"She's intimidating as a dragon when she wants to be, so no landlord will try to pull anything, she's George's wife and he's bloody well loaded for Galleons, but most of all she should have the time. I'll send her an owl."

Mary Caroline squirmed for a bit and crossed her arms. "I'm not asking for her to pay, I…"

"No, that's not it. I just meant that they'll pay attention to her." Gin looked over at her watch. "Hugo should be done soon. I'm going to pop over to the Satterbourne house. Want to come?"

"Why not? What else do I have to do?"

The two witches arrived via Floo at the Satterbourne house, causing a fairly large amount of ash, dust and Floo powder to rise and settle all over the place. Gin took out her wand and siphoned up the mess while Mary Caroline wandered into the kitchen to take a look around. Once Gin joined her she took her on a quick tour of the place, pointing out all the tasteful touches that had made her fall in love with the house on her first tour with Hermione. As they walked through the house Gin still couldn't believe that this was her house. Her house with Hugo. After all of the shit that had happened, and undoubtedly would happen in the future to some extent, they had bought a house. There was still the matter of when and where they would be married, but that went on the backburner.

While standing outside the house in the front, trying to decide what color they should eventually paint everything Mary Caroline elbowed Gin. "Now there's a nice looking, what do y'all say? Bloke?"

Gin turned to where her partner had nodded and saw a man about Hugo's age walking down the street in a rather shabby looking robe. He was almost bald but had his dark brown hair cropped closely and was wearing glasses. "Just someone out for a walk."

"Don't think so, sugar. He's headed this way."

The two witches turned and watched as the man opened the front gate, took care to shut it and walked towards them with a smiling face. He waved at them and seemed surprised. "I heard Weasley bought a house, but I never thought it'd be in Satterbourne. Said he always wanted to see the world a bit, but of course after being in the army…" He stopped in front of the women. "Oh, sorry, horrible manners. Is Hugo here? I'm Darville. Darville Dalgliesh. Served together in the army. And you must be Virginia. Congratulations are in order." He mimed tipping a non-existent hat towards Gin. "Now where is the old rotter?"

"I'm sorry; Hugo is away at the moment. I'd offer you a cup of tea but we've just moved in."

"Ah yes, should have Flooed or sent an owl on ahead, but then again as my mum says I've always been the last minute type. Got me in a bit of a pickle a time or two, that's for sure."

Everyone stood for a moment in silence, unsure of what to do next. Gin kept searching her memory, trying to remember if Hugo had ever mentioned someone named Dalgliesh. He'd told her about a lot of people he'd served with, mostly in an aside or saying that this person or that person was a bit of a nutter or crazy, but she didn't remember him ever saying anything about someone named Dalgliesh. Then again, he couldn't have talked about everyone. Still, she had to be sure.

"Well thank you, the gallery had a good start. We'll be open again on Monday." Mary Caroline stood next to Dalgliesh, close, flirtingly close.

Gin snapped out of her reverie and smiled at the man. "Were you with Hugo he heard the news? Such a shame about Erin."

A flicker of doubt crossed Dalgliesh's face, but only momentarily. "Ah, no, I wasn't there. Different assignment."

"Really?" Gin crossed her arms quickly, causing her bangles to jingle loudly. "So when Hugo heard the news about Al Potter's wife dying, when he was with his entire unit and they were all resting because they'd been at the front, you weren't there because you were on special assignment. Who was your commanding officer?"

Dalgliesh looked worried; his eyes began to dart from Mary Caroline to Gin and a very faint sheen of sweat could be seen on his forehead. "Special assignment, I was, um, yes. And, um, and it was Malfoy. He was my commanding officer."

"Tsk." Gin shook her head. "You were so close. Almost had me there. Scorpius wasn't his commanding officer then, he'd moved on to a different unit." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it directly at Dalgliesh's forehead. "So let's try this again, ok? Who the bloody hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

Dalgliesh's hands went up. "All right, all right. My name isn't Dalgliesh, its Hubert Kipping. I'm a private investigator, hired by some lawyers out of the UMS. I'm just here for information, that's it. Just to find out a little more about you, background work."

Gin snorted. "You're pants at research, then. If you would have done some basic stuff you'd realize that not only am I marrying an Auror, his father is an Auror and an Order of Merlin First Class recipient, not to mention that my godfather is the same but with one minor difference. My godfather is Harry Potter. Do you think you're the first slimy git to try and get information out of me by pretending to know the Weasleys or Potters? Please tell me you've done some background. Tell me what house I was in at Hogwarts and I won't hex you."

"Slytherin. You were in Slytherin." Dalgliesh seemed nervous but somewhat angry. "I did some work, I'm not…"

He flew back a few feet from where they stood, sliding along the grass until his head rested at an odd angle against the fence that outlined the borders of the house. Gin put her wand back into her pocket and looked at her partner's shocked face. "What? I said I wouldn't hex him and I didn't. Never said one word about not stunning him, though. Watch him for a moment; I'm going to pop over to Hugo's parents' place. Back in a minute."

"So let me get this straight. Some git comes over spinning lies and telling me he knows Hugo, admits to being a private investigator trying to dig up dirt on me and I'm the one who could be in trouble?" Gin leaned back in the flowered chintz chair next to Hermione. "This is brilliant."

"He didn't do anything illegal, Virginia. If he wanted he could have pressed charges. Be glad your godfather scared him off." Hermione crossed her legs and leaned over the arm of her chair towards Gin. "With a little help from Ron, of course."

"This is insane." Hugo sat on the edge of the sofa and shook his head. "Maybe I should take some time off of work until…"

"No!" Gin and Hermione looked at each other as they had both disagreed simultaneously with Hugo.

Ron elbowed Hugo and leaned towards him. "Trust me, when they gang up on you it's a lost cause." As Hugo began to complain his father cut him off. "Save it. You'd have a better chance at licking a dragon than getting them to change their minds. Besides, there are other avenues; you're in Investigations, remember?"

"Ronald…"

Hermione's tone was one that Gin had heard before so she decided to end everything. She stood up, nodded at Mary Caroline and put her hand out to Hugo. "Come on, you have work tomorrow, I'm sure you can sort everything out later. We need to go; Mum's expecting us for dinner." After catching his eye she chuckled. "Don't worry, Dad and Nonky are cooking."

After bidding goodbye to her future in-laws Gin stood outside their house with Hugo and her business partner. Hugo gave her an odd look. "We're not expected at Colony House, are we?"

Gin shook her head. "No, but I thought by now you'd recognize the signs of one of Ron and Hermione's 'discussions' by now. You know she's going to let him have it for giving you the idea that you could do research about Chance on the job, and he's going to tell her that's what Aurors do, and they'll go on for a while. Did you really want to sit there and hear all of that?"

After rolling his eyes Hugo put his arm around Gin's waist. "Must be a girl thing. Rosie could always figure out when they were going to have a row but I never could; just chalked it up to her being a seer."

"I haven't known them very long and I could see that coming a mile away." Mary Caroline shook her head. "Ok, so now what? I'm only here for a couple of more days then I have to go back to Richmond."

"Food. I'm starving." Almost on cue Hugo's stomach growled. "See? How about we really stop over at Colony House?"

Gin shook her head. "Oh no, good try. We're going furniture shopping, remember? You agreed last night. We can get some takeaway or something on the way home."

"Hmm…how about the paint store first?" Mary Caroline pursed her lips in thought. "You know, if you start with the kitchen and work your way around the house…"

"But I'm starving!" Hugo looked at the women and after studying their faces for a moment hung his head. "Fine. But I get to pick the takeaway, then."


	14. Iconography

**Chapter 14: Iconography**

The dream took on parts of the one that had been so vivid; once again Gin felt herself flying above a wooded area, without a broom, the familiar feel of the swan in flight. The air felt crisp against her feathers as she moved through the air, playing with the currents, lifting herself higher and higher as the trees fell away revealing a small lake in the distance. She moved closer to the lake, knifing through the sparse clouds until she was almost upon the lake. Instead of landing immediately she circled the lake in a slow, lazy spiral, and the small speck upon the surface of the water revealed itself to be another swan, a black swan. Though she had no frame of reference she knew immediately that it was a male swan, and she watched it angle its graceful neck up towards her, marking her twisting descent. As she came closer to water a flurry of birds detached from one of the trees on the shoreline and started towards her, crying out menacingly as the assumed what she instinctively knew was an attack formation.

At that moment everything changed. The male swan on the lake's surface took flight and began accosting the birds at the rear of the attack formation, she changed her flight and aimed directly towards the birds, intending to take them out, but the air took on an electric feel as a large owl appeared at her side, screeching in fury, eyes a blindingly bright red. All of the birds that had been organized scattered, some of them gathering next to the shore, others lighting on a tree branch that extended into the water of the lake. She landed on the water and soon the other swan joined her, and she watched the large swan swim right next to her. The owl continued to patrol the air, several of the birds on the branch were scattered by the appearance of an otter from underneath the water and the birds on shore were flushed away by a small yapping dog that's menace belied its small size. An overwhelming feeling of safety washed over Gin, and just as she stretched her next to the other swan a hunter rose from a bush next to the shore, a Muggle gun in his hands, and took aim directly at her. The sky almost instantaneously swirled from a grey day to something ominous and black as she felt the barrel of the gun point directly at her heart.

A multicolored dragon appeared from on high and spit fire towards the hunter, but the man seemed impervious to the wreath of flames. Gin's felt the anger radiate through her body and then she grew, first larger than a horse but eventually even larger than the dragon As she moved towards the hunter her massive size sent ripples through the water until she was almost on top of the hunter When the shot went out from the Muggle gun everything around her stopped; the small dog barking on the shore, the circling owl, the otter in the water, it was if they were suspended in amber She, however, could still move With two purposeful and graceful motions she was upon the hunter, reached down with her massive bill and snapped his gun into two pieces.

"Polly? Polly, it's a dream. Just a dream."

Gin looked up to see Hugo resting on an elbow next to her in bed with a concerned look upon his face. She let out a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

After seeing Hugo off for work Gin picked some clothing out of a box near the bed and got dressed, happy that the furniture would arrive later that day. She and Hugo had come to an agreement in the furniture store, as he told her that while living in Satterbourne would make him happy he wanted her to be happy as well, so most of the interior decisions were hers but that he had a vote if it was something that he hated. As they had wandered through the store and she had decided upon the bedroom furniture Hugo had leaned over and told her that it was obvious why she was an artist, she had an eye for just the right thing.

"Gin, you up?" Mary Caroline's head appeared in the green flames of the Floo. "Can I come over?"

"Sure. Could you pick up some coffee…"

"Beat you to it. There in a minute."

Mary Caroline arrived shortly with, as promised, two large coffees. The two friends and business partners sat cross-legged on the unmade bed and after a few sips of coffee and small talk Mary Caroline got to the point of her visit.

"So when are you heading back to Richmond? Mom's been wanting me to go, but I don't feel right knowing you've still got all this crap going on."

"Soon." Gin looked at her and cocked her head. "Isn't this something that could have waited until later today at the Gallery?"

"Um…" Mary Caroline fidgeted and played with the top of her takeaway coffee. "There's something else."

"Spill."

"Ok, you know how I had too much to drink when we had the gallery opening, right? I didn't tell you…"

"Finn, right?" Gin took a sip of coffee. "Saw that one coming a mile away."

Mary Caroline's shoulders drooped. "I don't know what to do. I like him, I do, a lot, but…he drives me batty sometimes. And I got a letter from Brighton."

Gin's eyes narrowed. "Wait, you got a letter from Brighton Christopher. Your old boyfriend from Two Chopt? You two broke it off ages ago. Why is he writing you?" Gin took a sip of coffee but never took her eyes from her friend. Brighton Christopher was a friend of Chance's, one of the wild group of wizards in the small arts community that she'd met before. He'd dumped Mary Caroline to go out with some well-to-do daughter of a minor Wizarding official in the local government in Richmond. She'd taken it quite hard, as it was obvious that Brighton flaunted his new paramour in her presence whenever possible. "What did he say?"

"He wants to try again. Said that little tramp made him realize what a good thing we had together, that they've broken up and he wants to see me again. What do you think?"

"Never mind what I think, what do _you_ think?"

"Sugar, I have no idea. That's why I'm here."

Gin pursed her lips and looked at Mary Caroline for a moment. She knew that, no matter how potentially painful, her friend truly wanted her honest thoughts. "I think, to use Dad's phrase, that it's complete horseshit. He's friends with Chance. They're trying to use you to get info on me. And think about it; what was it like when you two were together, and how did he treat you after you broke up? And what about Finn?"

Mary Caroline took a deep breath. Her voice was very quiet. "I know. It's just…oh bloody hell."

Gin laughed despite herself. "It sounds so funny when you say it."

"Oh shut up." Mary Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've been around you too long. It just hurts, you know. It still hurts. And Finn? He's so sweet, but I think he drinks too much. Makes me worried about what might happen."

"Then tell him. If he really cares about you he'll do something." A knock on the door broke the silence. Gin eased off the bed and nodded towards the door. "Come on, my furniture's here. You can help me sort it."

The two witches sat in the small office of The Grey Swan Gallery, working on correspondence to artists; they were hoping their positive review in _The Daily Prophet _would bring in a better quality of pieces for exhibition and sale. It also hadn't hurt that a recent article on James Potter in _Quidditch Weekly_ had a picture of James sitting on his sofa and Mary Caroline's painting was hung directly behind him. When the interviewer had commented on the painting James said that 'Ugly Pig Baby' was a piece from one of the co-owners of their gallery. That had increased some foot traffic but unfortunately no sales.

The bell rang, indicating that someone had entered the gallery, so Mary Caroline and Gin did a quick paper-scissors-rock to determine who would go out front. Gin lost, so she sat down her quill, smoothed her robes and walked out into the main area of the gallery. Surprisingly, it wasn't another Puddlemere supporter or female teenage fan of James', it was Angelina Weasley.

"Hello, Gin. Mary Caroline available? She didn't forget, did she?"

"No, I don't think so. Come on, she's in the office."

The two witches entered the office and as soon as Mary Caroline saw Angelina she glanced over at her watch. "I'm not late, am I? I thought it was at two?"

Angelina smiled. "No, you're not wrong, I'm a bit early. Delivering one of George's reminders, actually." She glanced over at Gin and rolled her eyes. "You know how he gets about these things."

Gin searched her memory for a moment and then nodded. "The portrait. Right."

"I guess we'll close up for the day. Nice thing about being our own bosses." Mary Caroline stood up and took her bag from the back of her chair.

"Now you sound like George." Gin started gathering her things. "Of course we could miss a massive sale by being closed."

"If they're really interested they'll stop back." Mary Caroline smiled at her partner, which caused Angelina to laugh.

"And that is definitely _not _like George." She took out a small roll of parchment. "I think I have several places you might like, Mary Caroline. Shall we?"

After everyone left Gin put her bag over her shoulder and locked up. A few moments later she stood outside of the front entrance of the International Headquarters of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. A man in purple robes stood in a little booth with a clipboard and greeted her warmly.

"Welcome to the International Headquarters of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Tours are available from ten to two Monday through Thursday. How may I help you?"

Gin smiled weakly. "I'm here to see George Weasley."

The man flipped through the clipboard. "I'm sorry; I don't see that Mr. Weasley is expecting anyone today."

"I don't have an appointment but he's expecting me. Virginia Boyd."

"Boyd, Boyd, Boyd…" The man ran his finger down the parchment and flipped it over to the second page. "I don't see any…oh wait a tic, here we are. You're on the approved list. Go right on in. Receptionist will take you from there. Have a Wheezy day, Miss."

After receiving her visitor's badge and signing documentation that released the company from any 'unexpected consequences' Gin followed the receptionist to a small sitting room. It felt odd to be in such a small, cozy and well-appointed room when the rest of the building was so modern and stark; the walls of the building shifted color, but the sitting room seemed like a very nice room had been plucked from a little cottage and installed on its own. Luckily she didn't have long to ponder the incongruity of the room as George walked in, beaming.

"Virginia, Virginia, here to immortalize me for posterity. Glad you could make it and didn't forget." He walked over to a little area and soon sat two cups of tea down for them. He saw Gin look around the room and nodded. "Family reception area, though I use it for some of the more delicate meetings. Puts people at ease, Angelina's idea. Rather good one, but don't tell her. Now, where do we start?"

Gin shook her head as she took out her things. "Couldn't forget with Aunt Angelina reminding me, you know. We'll start with ideas and then I'll do some reference sketches."

"Sketches?" George cocked an eyebrow. "I know my amazingly youthful appearance may distract you from reality, but it has been several years since…"

She held up her hand. "Body structure, not the face. I'll need pictures for that."

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course." George took a sip of tea. "So, I understand your furniture was delivered today. Good to have furniture, hard to live out of boxes. Easier in some ways, but I'm sure it's a female thing."

Gin sat her sketchbook down on the table. "How in Merlin's name did you know about that? It just happened this morning?"

He wagged a finger at her. "You're going to be a Weasley, my dear. Part and parcel. Hugo mentioned it to his good old dad at the office, Ron had lunch with Hermione, who owled Mum, and from there it goes out like the wind. The Weasley network; you'll have to get used to that one. If I was you I'd expect a small housewarming party in the next few days. Might want to pick up some of those chocolate biscuits that Dad likes but Mum won't let him have at home."

"Fucking hell." Gin sat back in her chair. "Is it always going to be like that?"

"Oh no." George shook his head, watched Virginia's face relax and then took a sip of tea. "It'll get worse. Especially when you're pregnant. Are you pregnant? That would send them into a frenzy."

"No! I'm not pregnant!" Gin scowled. "If they're like this maybe we should've moved to the UMS."

"That would just have made it worse. Don't worry; I'm just taking the piss. Hermione has already had a bit of a go with Mum about it, actually. You actually did a smart thing moving to Satterbourne, she'll help keep them at bay for you. Ask her about the morning when Mum showed up after Ron and Hermione got back from their honeymoon. That's a good one. Now about the UMS, when are you going back? Ready for a good old-fashioned 'duel by solicitor' dustup?"

"Keep it up you won't like the portrait." Gin took a sip of tea and looked over at George. "To answer one of your questions I'll be going over soon, and as for your other, yes, I _am_ ready for a dustup. Can't wait, actually."

George saw the look in her eyes and recognized it, the same determined, imposing and downright scary look that her mum had on occasion. "Right. Well, enough of that. Time for sketching." He stood up, placed on foot on the seat of the chair, put his hand over his heart and pretended to look out over a great distance of land. "How's this for a start?"

Hugo brushed the Floo powder off as he arrived at his house. It still felt odd to him that it was his house, not to mention that it was in Satterbourne. He took off his robe and hung it on a coatrack that stood next to the fireplace, took couple of steps and then stopped. A coatrack? And why were there drape cloths all over the furniture? "Polly! I'm home!"

Gin came out of the other room wearing an old shirt and a pair of jeans, barefoot. The shirt and jeans, as well as parts of her skin and hair, were splattered with paint. "Sorry, painting the bedroom. How was your day?" When he tried to embrace her she held him off with a hand. "You'll get paint all over."

"Don't care." He moved her hand and pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss. "Looks better than this morning."

"Just wait, you'll see." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. The walls were a deep blue color and half of the trim had been painted white. "If you don't like it we can…"

"Shush, it looks great."

Gin cocked her head at him. "So, how was your lunch with your father?"

"Wha…how did you know that?"

"Met with George today for his portrait. I'm trying to get everything done because, according to George and the Weasley news gathering agency, we should expect people soon for a housewarming visit."

"Mum." Hugo sighed. "I should have warned you. She can be a bit mental about things, but I figured you already knew. I mean, how many owls did your mum get…"

"I know. Never connected the dots." Gin took out her wand and stopped the paintbrushes from working on the trim. "I would ask but I already know the answer, so what do you want to eat? You are hungry, right?"

"Um…" Hugo rubbed his chin with the last three fingers of his right hand. "I was thinking…no, um…"

"Hugo…" Gin cocked an eyebrow at him. "Out with it. This isn't about the food, is it? Something big."

"Damn, Polly, how did you know? I've been thinking about our wedding. Where to have it, really. I've got an idea but I'm not sure you'll like it. I want you to like it, love it, actually, but with everything going on…" He shifted his weight and took a deep breath. "I'm not the most romantic man on the face of the earth, I know that, and I also know you don't go in for the big production. Can't imagine you getting married like Mione, all the barmy girl stuff and everything. I was talking to Dad about it at lunch and he asked me a few questions. Really got me to thinking. Plus it surprised the bloody hell out of me. Who knew Dad was a romantic?"

Gin wanted to prod him to get to the details but kept her mouth shut.

"Right. Dad asked me which places are important to us, what places mattered. It just popped into my head immediately, didn't even have time to think about it, really. Richmond, Polly. That big park, you know the one. We could get married there. Wouldn't have to be a Wizarding ceremony, it could be a Muggle one or we could get some, I don't know, exemption from the local council or whatever, but we could have it in that park. Nothing big, nothing fancy. What do you think?"

Gin blinked several times. Richmond? It had been the place where she'd run away, but it was also the place that Hugo had found her, the place that they'd spent some of the best days of their lives. Doing it there would help them avoid the media, as well as limit the number of attendees as well as those who would feel slighted at not being invited. A small wedding, no Mione type princess frippery, and in Maymont? She took his hand. "And when would this Richmond wedding take place?"

"Summer. Need to make sure your Dad's not teaching."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his face. "Sounds like you've thought of everything. Who would have guessed that the Weasley men are such incorrigible romantics? No wonder your parents have stayed married for so long." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "It sounds perfect. Makes perfect sense, too. After all, I'm named after the state."

"Good. That's settled, except for the actual date." Hugo's stomach growled. "Um, and I am hungry."

"Kitchen's not ready yet. Let me clean up and we'll go out."

As the warm water cascaded down her back Gin smoothed her hair off of her face, feeling the little rub of her engagement ring on her skin. Her dad would be thrilled with their choice of venue, but her mum? That might take a bit of doing. After stopping the shower and wrapping a towel around her she quickly got dressed, used her wand to dry her hair and was almost ready to put on a tiny bit of makeup when she heard voices that did not belong to Hugo. After going to the doorway and cracking it slightly she saw Arthur Weasley walk by.

She closed the door quietly. She had underestimated what George had meant by a visit from Hugo's family, as to her 'soon' meant 'in a few days.' Molly must have had other plans. Instead of putting on makeup Gin kicked off her low heels and put on her house slippers, because if Molly was there at this time of the night it was obvious that they weren't going out to eat.

As soon as she exited the bedroom it was plain as the nose on her face that they were not going out to eat, as on the kitchen table sat a staggering amount of food. It was also obvious that the food wasn't just for her and Hugo, as Ron and Hermione sat in the new chair along with her mum.

"The house looks lovely already, dear." Molly met her and gave her a small hug. "I can't wait to see it when you're finished. Now don't worry, I have everything ready for tonight and enough for leftovers. You can't be expected to cook when you're still putting things together."

Gin smiled, and after Molly went back into the kitchen Gin noticed the look on Hermione's face. It was obvious to her that Hermione and Molly had disagreed about the visit tonight, but she knew better than to bring that up. She went over and joined Hugo on the sofa. "It's not finished yet, I still have some painting to do, and the curtains…plus there's the kitchen hardware…"

Nobody seemed to listen to what she said. Instead they all looked to Hugo. She looked over to him but he was looking at his Gran. When she had rejoined them in the sitting room Hugo cleared his throat.

"I'm glad everyone is here, actually. I wish Professor Muggle could be, but I'm sure you'll fill him in, Melody. I'd like to, well, we'd like to make an announcement. We're getting married next summer."

"Oh Hugo, Virginia, that's wonderful." Hermione clasped her hands together in her lap. "I know of several places near Satterbourne…"

"No, Mum." Hugo shook his head. "We're not getting married in Satterbourne."

"Oh." Hermione sat a bit straighter in her chair and glanced over at Ron. "I'm sure there…"

"We're getting married in Richmond, Mum." Hugo reached over and took Gin's hand. "And not the one here, the one in the UMS. In Virginia."

Gin looked over to her mum, and instead of seeing disapproval or disappointment she saw relief. Her mum removed her glasses, her silver charm bracelet clinking slightly. "Mum?"

Melody's lip curled at the edges in a smile. "Your father will be ecstatic, but why there?"

"Because it's, well, it's…" Gin couldn't find the words. She wanted to say everything, but it was so private, as if she was reading a page out of her diary.

"It is where they want to get married, so that's good enough for anyone." Arthur tapped his fingers together and gave the couple a knowing look. "I've always wanted to go there. Can't wait."


	15. Neutral

**Chapter 15: Neutral**

The crisp November air hit Gin and Mary Caroline the moment they left their gallery causing Mary Caroline to adjust her scarf. Gin shook her head at her partner and continued walking through the autumn-hued tree-lined streets of Richmond; even though it was only a little after lunchtime the traffic was somewhat busy, and they didn't have much time until they had to meet Paige.

"It's not that cold, Mary Caroline. Much colder in Stintborough this time of year."

"That's nice, but this is Richmond. I'm cold." Mary Caroline glanced at the time and temperature display on a local bank. "It's under fifty; no wonder I'm cold."

"I certainly hope it's under fifty or we'd be boiling." She elbowed her partner. "With your complexion you'd be burnt to a crisp."

Mary Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh funny, ha ha, another 'oh you crazy non-Celsius using people' remark. So what's fifty to you?"

Gin thought for a moment. "Over a hundred and twenty in Fahrenheit. Come on, I'll turn on the heater in the Jeep for your fragile little southern belle bones."

After they entered the Jeep, and the heat was turned on full-blast, they drove through Richmond for a while until finally Gin couldn't take it any longer and partially rolled her window down. "You'd better not come over to the London gallery until March. Knowing you the heat will be up so high the paint will run on all of the pieces."

"I liked it better when you were all depressed, sugar. You didn't talk as much." She winked at Gin, reached over and turned down the heat and sat back in her seat. "So where are we meeting your…what is she again? I know you told me, but it's so hard to keep up."

"Paige is my cousin, same age as me an' her father is my dad's youngest brother. She lives up in D.C. and does something for the government; she can't say what exactly so I never really ask. We're meeting her at the Poe Museum."

As they drove through the city Mary Caroline kept glancing over at Gin but didn't say anything. When they were at the sixth stoplight waiting she couldn't take it any longer. "Are you ready for next week? I haven't heard you say one thing about it. Aren't you worried?"

Once the light turned green Gin followed the traffic for a bit and then turned briefly to Mary Caroline. "Of course I'm worried, well, not really. I know no matter what happens Hugo doesn't care. Ok, that's not exactly true, he does care, but we're moving ahead no matter what. I think everybody else is more worried than we are. I got an owl from Franny Sawgrass; she'll be in town this weekend so we'll have the whole next week to prep. Merlin knows when everybody else is coming in." She stopped suddenly, jolting forward slightly in her seatbelt as the car in front of her had thrown on its brakes. "Are you bloody kidding me? That light just turned yellow, why the hell would you stop?" Gin looked over to Mary Caroline. "Sorry, I know you hate it when I talk to the other cars."

"Like they can hear you." Mary Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mom just said to let her know when your folks are coming in and she'll be ready."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Tiny and Hamilton would be offended at this point if they don't stay with them. Southern hospitality, you know. Besides, I think they're looking forward to it. I have a feeling Dad's hoping your future in-laws or godparents will stop over, too. Sorry."

Gin shook her head. "No worries, they're used to it by now. How bloody long _is_ this light? For shit's sake, come _on_."

When they finally turned into the parking lot Gin looked around, but after a few moments she realized it was fruitless; she'd forgotten to ask Paige what kind of car she was driving. She parked the Jeep in an open spot next to a Muggle school bus and got out, pulling her jacket closer to her. Even though she was slightly cold there was no way she was going to comment on it after the hard time she'd given Mary Caroline. As the witches started walking towards the museum a door opened on a black Audi.

"Right on time." Paige Boyd stepped out of the car and laughed at the surprised look on Gin's face. "Do we need to go in?"

"Nice ride, cousin." Gin smiled at her. "This is my partner Mary Caroline."

"Partner? I thought you were engaged." Paige winked at Mary Caroline. "Nice to meet you."

"Never heard _that_ one before." Mary Caroline smiled and quickly took in Gin's cousin. The woman before her was in jeans and a sweater, but it was obvious that even though she wasn't dressed up she was someone who definitely meant business. Her hair was pulled back and wore a red and blue tartan hair band to keep everything neat. "Nice to meet you, too."

Gin nodded her head at the Audi. "Secret agent stuff must pay well. Let's take that. How's Mulder?"

"Still wants to believe. Yeah, we can take my car." She looked over to Mary Caroline. "Sorry, it's an old TV show that…"

Mary Caroline held up her hand. "Say no more." After Paige and Gin got in the front seats she leaned up from her seat in the back. "I swear I need to take a remedial Muggle cultural class to keep up with everything. So what do you do?"

Paige started up the engine and looked at Mary Caroline in the rear-view mirror. "Sorry, I really can't say. Better for both of us that way." She maneuvered to the parking lot exit and looked over to Gin. "I've got three places to look at, one in your price range, one in a neighborhood that's a little iffy and one is a condo. I know, I know, you said no condos, but humor me. I did to all the leg work, you know. You owe me."

"Fine." Gin put on her sunglasses, bracelets jingling slightly. "Let's be off, Jeeves."

Paige laughed and shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be in the back seat, Miss Daisy?"

Mary Caroline's voice could be heard from the back seat in a resigned voice. "I hate you guys."

The condo was the closest, and though it was by the river it was immediately discarded as it was in a truly Muggle part of town and the neighbors were blasting reality TV through the walls. The small house that was in Gin's price range was ok, but once again the neighbors were all Muggles and there was structural damage that the real estate agent hadn't disclosed. Gin's hopes weren't high as they visited the third house, and it was as Paige had warned them; a nice house with some potential, but the neighborhood was dodgy to say the least.

After they piled into the Audi Gin sat back in her seat, her hopes deflated. "Well now what?"

Paige shrugged. "Maybe we should just drive around and see if there are any signs in the yard in neighborhoods you like and take it from there?"

"Um, guys?" Mary Caroline popped her head between the two front seats. "We've got a meeting at the gallery in an hour. You didn't forget that, did you, Gin?"

"Shit." Gin looked over to Paige. "Do you have the time?"

"Took the day off. Come on, we'll pick up your Jeep later."

Once the artist from southeastern Virginia had left the gallery Gin looked over to Paige. "Sorry about that; took longer than I expected. That woman would just not shut up."

Paige waved her hand dismissively. "No problem. Gave me some time to look at things. You know, I do like the portrait of Mom and Dad. Can you set that one back for me? Mom will love it; think I'll give it to her for Christmas."

"Merlin's pants, Paige, I painted that ages ago. Sure, we'll set it back for you." She saw her cousin's expression and chuckled. "Family discount, of course."

"Deal." Paige picked up her jacket from the back of the chair. "Well, this has been fun, seriously, it has been, but I do need to get back. You know what the drive up 95 is like."

"I hate that road, Mom always took me up to the Smithsonian and we always got stuck in traffic." Mary Caroline began bundling up. "How cold is it now?"

"Merlin's socks, pants and underwear." Gin shook her head. "You need to move to Florida with Grandpa and Grandma Boyd." After everyone had exited the gallery Gin locked the door. "Ok, it is colder, but it's not Minnesota cold."

"Oh God, tell me about it." Paige laughed. "Remember when we spent Christmas up there at the old farm? Whose idea was that anyway?"

"Nate's." Gin opened the passenger door to the Audi. "Lavender gave him crap the entire time. Lot of fun."

As they returned towards the Poe Museum the women looked around to see if there were any For Sale or For Rent signs but didn't see anything promising. After arriving in the parking lot Paige slowed and turned into an empty spot far away from the Jeep. Her voice was tense when she turned to Gin. "You have your wand with you, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Gin gave her an odd look. "And why'd you park all the way over here?"

"Two guys are standing next to your Jeep." Paige reached across Gin and opened the glove box and pulled out a small, leather-wrapped item. "Taser."

After looking out her window, shading her eyes from the setting sun, Gin relaxed. "It's ok, I know them. They were at Hogwarts a year ahead of HR. Well for a little while, I think they moved around a lot. They're Luna's sons." She got out of the car and began walking towards them, leaving Paige and Mary Caroline staring at each other.

Mary Caroline got out of the car, and after Paige had locked it she looked over to Gin's American cousin. "Has she always been like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." As they walked closer she dipped her head to whisper to Mary Caroline. "They're twins, right?"

"I guess."

When they arrived at the Jeep Gin made the introductions. The man with the short blonde hair and wearing the tweed jacket was Lorcan Scamander while the man with the long blonde hair who looked like someone in a band was Lysander Scamander.

Lorcan smiled and took out a small roll of parchment from his jacket. "Sorry to surprise you like this, but…" He stopped suddenly. "Is there someplace less conspicuous we could go? Preferably somewhere to get a butterbeer?"

Gin nodded. "Sure. Mary Caroline, why don't you ride with Paige so you can show her the way?" She unlocked the Jeep and Lysander moved towards the passenger door.

Lorcan followed the others, and soon after everyone was inside their respective vehicles Lysander turned to Gin. "I apologize for surprising you like this, but father wanted to avoid owls and things like that. I have an update on your…" he paused for a moment "…your situation. Terry and Miranda have some details that should prove very interesting at the hearing."

She looked over to him. "Like what?"

He shook his head slightly. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say at the moment." He was quiet for a while as Gin drove but after a while he turned back to her. "Let's just say that it should be a bloody good show and leave it at that, shall we?" As the scenery passed by he looked around, finally exhaling deeply. "I've always wanted to visit the UMS, it's the one place it seems that Lorcan and I did not attend school."

"Yeah, you two didn't stay long."

He nodded. "My parents' work always seemed to take them all over. I wish we could have stayed longer in Tibet, it was fascinating." After another long pause he looked over to Gin. "How long has your cousin been working for the AAB?"

"What?" Gin almost rear-ended a pickup at a stop light. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? She works for the Muggle government."

"Oh, so sorry, my mistake. Something about her reminded me of the AAB agents I've met before."

She looked over at him oddly. "What exactly do you _do_, anyway?"

He gave her a small, tight smile. "Officially? We work with Mum and Dad. Enchanto Cryptozoologists. You know, looking for all of the daft animals Mum and Granddad Lovegood believe in, but unofficially we really work with Dad. I don't believe I need to say anything else."

"Nope."

It was almost ten at night before Gin decided to open the small roll of parchment that she'd been given earlier that day. She sat in her old apartment amidst the boxes, wondering where she was going to put everything at the end of the month when her lease was up. Cross-legged on her bed she took out the scroll, broke the small wax seal and unrolled it carefully. The first page was a very short and to-the-point letter from Terry Boot; he indicated that he'd been successful in his research of Chance and, as Lysander had indicated, everything would be ready for the hearing. The second piece of parchment, much to her surprise, was a listing of a house that was for sale in Two Chopt. That confused her, as she'd never seen the property listed in any of the magical real estate publications; how had Boot known about it? She received her answer when she saw the note in green ink at the bottom of the page. Miranda Boot.

She put the parchment down on the bed, got up and moved towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Irritated that she couldn't find the tea, kettle or anything else for that matter as everything was boxed up Gin put her clothes back on and bundled up against the cold. She needed something to stay awake if she was going to be alive enough for Hugo's letter. She knew the owl schedule on international mail, and it would be about three in the morning by the time it would make it over to her. How they managed to fly all the way across the ocean was still something that nobody could figure out, but at the time it really didn't concern her; she just wanted to be awake when she got the letter.

The walk to the all-night gas station for a cup of semi-palatable coffee was uneventful, so when she turned the corner to walk up her steps she was very surprised to see someone sitting on the top step of her porch. A cold, cranky someone by the name of Mione.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's a nice way to say hello to the sister who let you live rent-free at her house." Mione shook her head. "Didn't you get my letter?"

Gin shook her head slowly as she held out her hand to help up her little sister. "No, I didn't get any letter. When did you send it?"

Mione rolled her eyes. "I gave it to Scorpius the day I went into…come on, I'll fill you in."

As they walked up the steps to the third floor Gin looked back at her sister. "So you're pregnant, right?"

"Yes."

Gin didn't hear the giddy excitement that most newly pregnant mothers had and she knew why. After unlocking the door she waited until Mione was inside before hugging her. "Listen hotshot, I know you're mad because you had to give up Quidditch, but you're going to be a mum. Despite all the stuff I've said I think you'll be a good one."

Mione exhaled deeply and extracted herself from Gin's hug. "Thanks. Scorpius was over the moon. We told everyone when we were at dinner at Mr. and Mrs. M's place the other night."

"Mum and Dad went to Malfoy Manor?" Gin brushed her hair back from her face. "How'd that go?"

"Like always. Dad could care less but we had to give Mum a couple of shots of firewhiskey beforehand." Mione looked around Gin's place. "Love your decorating style."

"Whatever. I'd offer you a seat but I don't have one. Where are you staying? Wait, are you staying?"

Mione took out her wand, conjured two very comfortable chairs covered in a deep green brocade fabric and sat down wearily. "I'm at the Magnolia, Scorpius made the reservation."

"Whoa." Gin blinked rapidly. "The Magnolia? I've had drinks there but there's no way I could afford to stay there. Quidditch does have its privileges, I guess."

After a shake of her head Mione conjured an ottoman that matched the chair and plopped her feet on top. "Yeah, I guess. Scorpius thought it would be good if I was out of town for a while after the news of my…" she sighed deeply "…my _temporary_ retirement became public, plus it would give me time to be over here before your legal shit."

Gin sat down in the chair without the ottoman and took a drink of coffee. After her face resumed its normal composure she gestured with the takeaway cup. "It's crap, but its caffeine. Based on your language I know you had dinner with Dad."

"You should have heard my manager when I told him I'm pregnant. Dad's an amateur compared to that. So where's your partner? If you tell me she's in the loo it's only going to make the rumors…"

"Shut up. Actually, she's out on a date. Well, I think it's a date. She and Paige…"

"Whoa!" Mione's eyes widened. "Mary Caroline and Paige? Paige Boyd?"

"Are out with the Scamander twins. Honestly."

Mione laughed. "Now you sound like your future mother-in-law. I can't wait until you say 'Honestly, Hugo!' That'll be hilarious. So the Scamander twins? What are they doing over here?"

Gin racked her brain for a second. "Tourists. We saw them at the Poe Museum."

"The what museum?"

"You never read any of Dad's books, did you?"

"Just the Quidditch ones. Well, the family history ones, too. Is she a writer that knows Dad?"

Gin shook her head. "No, _he_ died a long time ago. Before the American Civil War, I think." Gin took another sip of coffee. "So, when are you due?"

"Twentieth of June. Have you and Hugo set a date? I swear if you get married when I'm huge I'll…"

"Jeez, Mione, take it easy. It's going to be here in Richmond and it's a small wedding, nothing like your fairy princess extravaganza."

"Hey! My wedding was beautiful!"

"And it was what you wanted, right? Hugo and I are getting married how we want to, ok? Does July work? We haven't set the exact date, just sometime in the summer so Dad's not teaching."

"And Minnie."

Gin nodded at her sister. "As well as Alan, don't forget that."

A thumping interrupted the sisters causing Gin to jump up from her chair and go to the window. She let the owl in, quickly took the letter and sent the owl on its way with a treat. She leaned up against the kitchen counter and opened the letter, ignoring the irritated look Mione gave her. After finishing the letter she walked over and sat back down in the chair.

"Well?" Mione raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's from Hugo. You know, having Harry as a godfather has its benefits. He's coming over on Saturday."

After dropping Mione at the Magnolia Gin made her way back to her little place, but instead of falling asleep like she had hoped the caffeine from the gas station coffee was keeping her up. She pulled the small calendar out of her purse and took a look at it, marking off another day. The x'd out days outnumbered the others, and the date of the hearing was circled in red. Thursday morning, nine to be exact, in Judge Arnsparger's courtroom. Despite all of the crap that had happened, what she knew Chance was planning on doing to her or trying to do to her, she smiled. It would be absolutely wonderful to see Chance's face when he realized his plan would backfire on him.

As she looked at her ring she thought of Hugo. Hugo would have never have thought of seeing Chance demolished as she had in her imagination, but that's why he was an Auror. He always tried to do the right thing, and he would work to the exact letter of the law, but there was definitely a distinction between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It would be enough for her if she didn't get dragged through the mud at the hearing, as she knew that Hugo wouldn't care either way, but it was when she thought of what would be in the record, for everyone to see that she felt her hands clench. Hugo would understand, Hermione would understand, most people would understand, but the thought that one day not only would Mione's kid find out, or maybe Artie, but potentially her son or daughter would find out was the part that made her angry.

She rested her hand on her stomach. "Ok, I'm not the seer, that's Rosie, but for you who might end up in there, wherever you are, let's just say that if people think they can push me around I can take it, but if they're going to try and mess with you they've got another fucking thing coming. "

Gin laughed and leaned back on the bed. She had to be crazy; after all she was talking to an unborn child that would appear Merlin knows when. If ever.


	16. Relief

**Chapter 16: Relief**

"Polly, you ready?" Hugo stood in the doorway in his Auror robes, nervously tapping on the door frame. He hadn't been able to sit still all morning; the fact that today was the day when everything would come to light in court had given him insomnia the night before and he'd sat up looking out the window of Gin's packed-up Monument Avenue flat. "Are you wearing that?"

Gin finished her makeup and looked over to him. "With everything that's up in the air you're worried about what I'm wearing?" She looked down at her conservative grey Muggle suit. "I'm putting my robe on over it; don't worry, I'll be appropriately attired for wizarding court."

That seemed to mollify Hugo somewhat but he glanced at his watch. "Are your parents coming over or…"

She stood up and went over to him, leaned on the doorframe and sighed. "We're meeting them at court. Honestly, Hugo, were you this wound up when you were in the army? I'm amazed you didn't blow your foot of or something." She saw his eyes and put a hand on his chest. "I know you're worried, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but it's like Dad said at supper last night, 'truth will out.' Franny said she's more than ready. She was scary last night, to be honest. And then there's…" She stopped suddenly. "I said it, didn't I? Don't tell Mione."

"You said what?" Hugo gave her an odd look. "What can't I tell your sister?"

"Never mind." Gin gave him a weak smile. "Ok, let me put on my robe and we're ready."

Hugo watched her put on her robe and finish touching up her hair, her bangles jingling slightly as she moved her hands about her face. He wasn't sure why she felt so confident. He'd heard the slights and disparaging comments when they'd been apart, when she'd been away, and he knew how hurtful people could be; hopefully they wouldn't have to endure that any longer. As he saw her turn from the mirror and walk towards him he could see her steely determination and promised himself that he would no longer pay any attention to those nagging doubts in the back of his mind, they were only leftovers from before. She was there, wearing his ring, they'd set a date and everything was ahead of them. Everyone else could go to hell.

- ooo -

Gin sat in the seats behind the prosecutor with Franny Sawgrass, her confidence from earlier that morning melting like an ice cube on a summer sidewalk. Yes, her parents, Mione and her Aunt Lavender were sitting behind her, but it was when Hermione Weasley sat down next to her mum that the sureness of the results, in her mind, began to spin away. Her future mother-in-law would hear everything. Yes, she'd told Hermione about what happened, but somehow she knew it would sound different in court. The fact that Terry Boot and Miranda Fleming, the Invisibles who had sent messages that had boosted her resolve, were nowhere to be seen didn't help things.

She'd only glanced at Chance Gilmore once, when she'd come into the court room. He had very short, clean-cut hair, a brand new robe and his solicitor was a tall, thin man with a severe face. The AAB agents had brought him in, let him talk to a woman that Gin assumed was his mother, and then led him to the small table where his solicitor sat writing notes on a pad with an overly dramatic quill. He'd looked at her once, but she'd pretended to look at something else and only saw him out of the corner of her eye.

Then it began. The witch who was presiding over the court had iron-grey hair pulled up into a bun, and once she'd been seated she called on the prosecutor to begin his opening statement. Gin listened as the wizard went through all of the charges; using an illegal drug on unsuspecting women, coercing them to have sex and filming everything with his portable WeasleyVision camera.

_Filming?_ Gin felt her stomach drop away and she grabbed Hugo's hand. She hadn't known about that; what would happen if it was played in court? What would Hugo think? What about her parents and Hermione?

Hugo squeezed her hand and leaned in. In a quiet, whispered tone he reassured her. "Don't worry, Polly. Don't worry."

As she listened to the defense begin its opening statement worry was all that she could do. That twat Chance had filmed them? Horrible visions sprang into her mind and everything seemed to go quiet; all she could do was stare at the UMS flag to the right of the judge's seat.

Gin was brought out of her stupor by Franny Sawgrass, who tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the witness stand. She walked over there in slow, measured steps and took the oath that said that she would only tell the truth. Once she'd been seated the defense attorney came over to the stand.

"Your name, for the court, please?"

"Virginia Pauline Boyd."

"That's not the only name you've used before, correct? You used the name Leda Twombly, yes?"

"Yes."

From there Gin answered a number of questions and her confidence faded with each one. By the time the defense attorney had finished he had established for the court that Gin was a drinker, engaged at the time she was 'involved' with Chance, had been fired from Witch Weekly, walked out on her Muggle art lessons, her Italian flat and had even brought up her pattern of detentions at Hogwarts. When he'd asked her about her house at Hogwarts he'd even made sure to bring up somehow that Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort were in the same house. Without stating it explicitly he'd tied her to those three infamous Slytherins. He'd done exactly what Franny Sawgrass had predicted that he would do, make Gin seem horrible, an unreliable witness due to character flaws.

The prosecutor then cross-examined Gin, going over the exact details of the night in question that led to her 'involvement' with Chance. He followed up the defense attorney's line of questioning by showing that Gin had avoided some of the scrutiny that goes with having famous relatives, including her father the author and her sister the professional Quidditch player, by assuming a different name when in Richmond. Her business with Mary Caroline was brought out, and more importantly to Gin he verified that she and Hugo were engaged and had set a date for the wedding in Richmond. The development of Gin and Hugo's transition from friends who wrote to each other during the war to something more was laid out, and he established that once she was with Hugo she'd never strayed before.

Gin felt much better after she was excused from the witness stand, and had just sat down with Hugo when the defense attorney asked for a recess; apparently his next witness wasn't there yet. The judge granted the recess, and as soon as she was out of the courtroom Hugo took her in his arms.

"You did amazing. Not exactly how I wanted to tell Mum the date, but it doesn't matter."

"Thanks." Her voice was quiet and shaky. "I need to go outside, fresh air…"

"Sure. Let's go."

Once they'd made their way through the spectators and avoided their families Hugo and Gin stood outside the wizarding courthouse, next to a tree. They were quiet for a while and Gin was concentrating on people walking about, going on with their lives as if everything was fine when a cigarette waved in front of her face.

"What the hell?" She took the cigarette from Hugo.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thought you might need it today."

She laughed, harder than she usually would. "That's very sweet, but not today. I'm sure Dad's making up for my not smoking." Gin looked over to Hugo but he wasn't paying any attention to her. After following his eyes she saw Terry Boot walking up the sidewalk with several people, most of them women about her age. "What's that about?"

Gin felt a shiver of hope run through her body, enough that it made her fingers tingle. "I think the cavalry is here."

"The what?"

"One of Dad's sayings. I think things are about to become a little more sticky for Chance."

- ooo -

Gin went to return to her front row seat but it was full. Seven women, the ones they'd seen with Terry, sat there silently until a tall girl who reminded Gin of a Japanese woman she used to work with at _Witch Weekly_ sat down with a baby. As the woman gave the little boy something soft to keep him occupied she felt Hugo's breath in her ear.

"Is that his kid?"

Before she could answer Chance was returned to the courtroom by the AAB agents, and she watched his face closely. Initially he was still the same as he was before, almost cocky he was so confident, but as soon as he saw the women in the front row his face fell into a mask of numbness. The moment he sat down at the table with wizard running his defense he cupped his hand to the man's ear and began whispering feverishly.

When the judge returned to the courtroom Gin felt much better. She looked over to the prosecutor, didn't get any inkling of what he had planned and turned to Franny Sawgrass. "What do you…"

Franny held a finger over her lips to quiet Gin and just motioned with her head towards the judge.

After the judge sat down she pointed to the defense attorney who called Chance to the witness stand. After swearing the oath to tell the truth the questioning of Chance began in a rather odd fashion. What seemed like questions that were fairly innocuous were haltingly answered, causing the wizard defending Chance to stop and go back to the desk for his file. After reviewing the file the solicitor began building his case through questioning: Chance was the wealthy son of a fine, upstanding couple, it wasn't his fault that women found him attractive, and he'd had no idea that a WeasleyVision camera had been running, blaming it on an old roommate. Throughout the questioning Chance occasionally glanced over to the women in the front row, and once at Gin, but for the most part he only looked at his solicitor.

Once the defense declined to ask any more questions the prosecutor stood up. "Mr. Gilmore, in regards to the portrayal of you as a fine, upstanding member of society who has been unfairly accused, I'd like you to clarify a few things for me. At no time has the defense addressed the question of illegal drugs. Mr. Gilmore, have you ever been arrested regarding possession of illegal drugs? I remind you that you are under oath."

"Yes."

"When was the first arrest?"

The back story was pulled out in slow, teasing bits and pieces. Chance's first arrest for illegal drugs was when he was in sixth year at the Laveau School in New Orleans. From there, since he was expelled, his parents made a large 'donation' to Houdini, the magical school in New York where he finished his seventh year. After that he'd been arrested twice for illegal drugs, including one that was commonly known on the street as Blackout. The effects of Blackout were that a person would slowly lose control of their actions but would not pass out fully. A clear, tasteless drug that when combined with liquid gained potency allowing the effects to be felt by the person who consumed it for approximately eight to ten hours, depending on concentration and the weight of the person who took the drug.

After establishing a connection of Chance to Blackout, the prosecutor looked to the judge. "Your esteemed honor, I would like to enter Item 7 into the record, a WeasleyVision video."

Gin held Hugo's hand tightly and closed her eyes. _Please please please let it be someone else, not me_.

Once the objections of the defense were overruled the prosecutor took out his wand and levitated over a portable WeasleyVision player. He started the process and soon the courtroom was in Chance Gilmore's bedroom; thankfully for Gin she was nowhere to be seen; only Chance and another wizard who she couldn't make out were visible. The volume came on as the figures began to move. There, on film and in court, everyone heard Chance talk to the wizard about how effective Blackout was, that he'd even managed to get that hot little Japanese chick into bed, and she'd been wonderful. The film, he said, was professional quality. When questioned by the other wizard what he would do with the film Chance laughed and said he was thinking about trying to make some money with the underground pornography subculture that existed since the advent of portable WeasleyVision cameras. Chance offered a small vial of the drug to the other wizard who Gin couldn't quite make out, but he looked familiar.

Then the video changed again, and it was a series of Chance walking into the doorway of his bedroom with other women, all of them obviously incapacitated by Blackout. Before anything embarrassing was shown the focus shifted out and changed until finally Gin appeared onscreen with Chance. Unlike the other women, who were somewhat upright, Gin could hardly walk. Chance stood her in front of his bed and left her for a moment, leaving Virginia the only person visible in the video, and moments after Chance walked away Gin crumpled into a heap half on and half off the bed.

Gasps were heard in the rows of spectators as the WeasleyVision video stopped. The prosecutor stood next to Chance. "There is more video, but I would like to preserve the dignity of these proceedings. No more questions. Your esteemed honor, I would like to call Yumi Ushido to the stand."

Gin watched the woman in the front row hand her baby to another woman, but Chance's defense stood up suddenly.

"Your esteemed honor, I'd like a moment to confer with my client."

After the judge assented to the request Gin watched them intently. Chance gestured wildly but the defense wizard shook his head negatively several times. Finally Chance closed his eyes and nodded.

"Your esteemed honor…" the defense wizard glanced quickly over to the women in the front row and then back to the judge "…my client would like to change his plea to Guilty."

- ooo -

As she walked out of the courtroom Gin felt as if the color was once again filling into her world. Chance had been caught, hell, not only caught but exposed to everyone as the complete amoral asshole she knew him to be, but part of her still felt wounded. Seeing herself so helpless in the video had brought everything back to her, those weeks of not knowing she was pregnant, sending the ring back, all of it. She glanced down at her ring and it was then that she felt a hand on her arm.

"That pitiful excuse for a man got what was coming to him." Mary Caroline stood there, happy, but somewhat shaky.

"Yeah, he did." Gin took her aside from everyone. "He's going away for a long time so why are you so upset?"

"Did you see the other guy in that video, Gin? It was Carter."

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

Mary Caroline nodded. "I recognized his watch. He always wears that stupid watch with the red band. That was him, I know it was. I'm so glad I turned him down when he tried to take me out for a drink." She looked over Gin's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "I'll talk to you later, looks like you've got someone who wants a chat."

Once Mary Caroline left Gin turned around to see her parents and Terry Boot walking towards her. She worriedly looked for Hugo but he was a few feet away talking to his mum, saving her from revealing the Invisibles involvement to Hermione. As for Hugo, she knew she would tell him eventually. When depending upon the impending conversation.

After hugging her parents Gin surprised everyone, most of all Terry, by giving him a hug. He stood there motionless for a moment but eventually gave Gin a few small pats on the back. After breaking apart she looked over to make sure Hugo was still talking to his mum and then turned to Terry.

"Thank you, Mr. Boot, for everything. I do have one question, though…about the videos…"

Terry adjusted his aviator sunglasses. "No need to worry. Everything with you has been destroyed except for what you saw in court. The others are in the hands of the authorities." He turned to her parents. "Melody, Hank, we're even." Before they could respond he turned and Apparated away.

"You're even?" Gin looked over to her father. "What did he mean by that?"

"Ah, yeah, that." Hank looked over to Melody who shook her head. "I'll tell you about that later. So, celebration dinner?"

Melody rolled her eyes. "Hank, it's half three in the afternoon."

"Make it easy to get a table, then." He gave Gin another hug. "I told you not to worry. You and Hugo send us an owl or stop by the Williams' later on. We're not leaving until Sunday."

After a long hug from her mum Gin felt herself being set at arm's length. "So I have to find out that you and Hugo are getting married here next July from court testimony? That doesn't give me much time to plan."

"We're doing it all, Mum. Don't worry. Besides, you'll be too busy with Mione's baby anyway."

"Come on Granny; let her be for a while." Hank winked at Gin as he pulled Melody away.

Hank and Melody walked away in one of their usual 'conversations,' her mum informing her dad that she would be Grandmum, not Granny. It was while watching them leave that Gin felt Hugo's arm around her. She leaned into him. "Come on, Hugo. I'm ready to get out of these clothes."

- ooo -

As soon as Gin and Hugo reached her almost-empty apartment Hugo shut the door and began laughing. "I don't know how it happened, or who did it, but that was brilliant. Did you see one reporter or photographer there?"

Gin put her robe on the bed and looked back at Hugo. "No. I didn't. You don't think…"

He took off his robe and laid it on the bed over Gin's. "I don't think what? Come on, Polly, you big Slytherin, spill it."

"Well, I guess we're almost married, so that would be covered; still, I don't want you to end up in some dark alley somewhere."

"Ok, now you've got me curious."

As Gin changed out of her Muggle suit and into a pair of jeans and a jumper she filled in Hugo about Terry and Miranda Boot, the conversation with her father at their Satterbourne house and the visit from the Scamander twins. The entire time she related the events Hugo's reaction went from surprise to shock, then to worry and finally ended up shaking his head in disbelief.

"So not only do the Invisibles exist, they owed your Dad a favor and somehow or other they found out all that evidence on Chance? Remind me not to underestimate you again."

She put her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss. "Rather a good idea regardless. Now I think we need to do a bit of celebration." She pulled back slightly. "What did your mum say?"

"Oh, well, you know Mum. She's happy about the outcome, of course, and she started in on whether or not she could get a sample of that Blackout drug to take over as evidence. Apparently there's a case she's working on that it might be a factor in or something like that. That was the first few minutes and the rest of it was about us. I don't know if she likes the Richmond idea very much."

"You know she'll go along with anything you want, Hugo. You're her baby." She heard his stomach growl and laughed. "And it sounds like its feeding time for baby."

- ooo -

The afternoon celebration stretched on into the night; thankfully Mary Caroline's mum Tiny had reserved the entire back room of the Chinese restaurant, so they were secure from prying eyes. The reporters that were conspicuously absent made an appearance only to be run off by the proprietor of the restaurant who waved both a wand and a baseball bat at them. As Gin looked around the room she couldn't believe how things had turned out. Hugo was at her side, she wore his ring and they had a date set for the wedding. When she returned to the UK there was a house in Satterbourne that was their house, theirs alone. Her parents sat next to Mary Caroline's parents and Lavender Boyd was across the table talking to Hermione Weasley, both of them laughing and waving chopsticks semi-dramatically. Mione and Mary Caroline were deep in conversation and it struck Gin that soon everything would change. Mione and Scorpius would have a baby, Mary Caroline would have her own place in England and that she would be back at the Grey Swan Galleries soon.

After all of those horrible months she had endured everything was finally over; Chance was going to jail, Hugo knew the truth and even more importantly she knew the truth. Part of her, the little part that nagged her at night and wouldn't let her sleep, the part that told her that she willingly went with Chance had been banished forever. The video was plain; she hadn't cheated on Hugo at all, she'd been completely at the mercy of the drug.

There was so much to look forward to now! Not only the wedding in July but Minnie's wedding in Stintborough, Mione's baby, the appointment to look at that building on the note that Miranda Boot had sent her and, as if from a bolt from the blue she remembered the portrait that George Weasley had commissioned. So much to do.

She heard her name from the other side of the table and somehow it didn't surprise her as her cousin Paige stood next to Lorcan Scamander. As additional chairs were brought to the table Paige shook her head.

"We can't stay long, we have reservations. Gin, I know this is horrible timing but I'm going back to D.C. later tonight. Would it be possible to get that portrait of Mom and Dad?"

"Sure." She stood up from the table. "I'll be right back. Sit, Hugo, its ok. I won't be long."

Once they had left the restaurant and Apparated over to the gallery Gin unlocked the front door and turned on the lights with a wave of her wand. Lorcan and Paige followed her over to the wall where the portrait of Ted and Candice Boyd hung and Gin took it off of the wall.

"Are you sure about this, Paige? Why don't you let me do another one, this one is so…I'm much better now."

"No, Mom'll love it." Paige looked to Lorcan. "You promised to help me with the packaging."

Lorcan nodded and looked at Gin. "Where would I find the…"

Gin pointed to the back. "Through the office and it's the blue door. You'll find everything in there." Once he'd left she looked at her cousin. "Do you know what you're getting into? With your ultra-super-secret job they might not like the fact that they can't find anything on him. They check out your boyfriends, right?"

Paige nodded and smirked at her cousin. "Oh, they definitely do that. Besides, I'm not too worried. My boss had lunch with his father the other day, they're old friends. We're just dating, Gin, that's it. "

"What the…Merlin's pants! Do you work for the AAB?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." She mimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away a key.

Before Gin could ask another question Lorcan returned with the portrait securely wrapped in the heavy canvas and wood that was available in the back room. Gin knew it was overkill to do that much packing, but she let it go. Lorcan took out his wand and shrunk the painting until it was the size of a WUMP and handed it to Paige. After assuring her cousin that the 'family discount' was actually free Gin watched the two of them leave, still shocked that not only was her cousin dating Lorcan Scamander but that she possibly, as a Muggle, worked for the AAB.

It was in that semi-daze that Gin went back to her office and began cleaning up; yes, she needed to go back to the restaurant but she couldn't leave the office in that sort of state. After moving files around, and straightening her desk, she lifted a file and found a stack of letters. She sat the file down and picked up the letters, shuffling them around and recognizing the handwriting on each and every one; Hermione Weasley.

A bell that signaled the front door surprised her and she went to go see who had come to fetch her back to the restaurant, letters still in her hand. It wasn't anyone from her family, though; it was a man in expensive, tailored robes that looked familiar for some reason.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're closed. I just came to pick up some paperwork. We'll be open tomorrow at ten."

He arched an eyebrow at her but didn't answer; instead he began walking around the gallery looking at paintings. Finally after about ten minutes he turned back to Gin.

"Everything, how much?"

Gin blinked several times. "Excuse me?"

"All of your paintings, how much? I'd like to buy them all…with a condition."

She looked at the man intently and a small glimmer of recognition spread until she knew exactly who he was. "What's the condition?"

"Speak to the press and tell them that everything was fabricated. That you lied. I'll buy every painting in this gallery and the one in London."

"You don't have that much money. Besides, I'll never do that; your son's guilty. No amount of Galleons will ever change that."

He pulled out a Gnut from the pocket of his robe and tossed it onto the floor between them. "That's all the trash in here is worth, to be brutally honest. Cheap price for cheap paintings and a cheap girl." Gin's laughter shocked him but he recovered quickly. "Don't you know who I am? I can ruin you."

"Listen, _sir_, don't try to play the intimidation game with me. Do you know who I'm engaged to? Do you know his parents? Even better, do you know who the hell my godparents are? Just try it. You're an asshole, just like your son. I wouldn't sell you a painting…hell, I wouldn't give you water if you were on fire. Did you pay any attention in court today? Remember that one part the slimy git you hired to help your son hammered home, the part about me being in Slytherin? My parents, future in-laws and godparents weren't in Slytherin, so they don't think like I do. They're really fucking scary when they're angry, but I'm even worse. Remember that." She pulled out her wand and tapped it on her thigh. "Now get the fuck out of my gallery before something 'accidentally' happens. Or stay. Your choice."

Once Chance's father had left the gallery Gin walked over to the fireplace, lit a fire with her wand and threw Hermione's letters into the flames. As the fire caught the corners and slowly worked its way across the envelopes she watched the light catch the diamond on her ring, light reflecting on the wall.


	17. Still Life

**Chapter 17: Still Life**

It was very early in the morning, much earlier than normal for Gin, as she stood in front of the door at George and Angelina's giant country house. She'd promised George that she would bring the portrait over to him as soon as it was ready, and as the large canvas bobbed up and down in the air behind her she hoped her suspensory charm would last long enough for someone to answer the door. The mid-December snow blanketed the ground as she stamped her feet to warm them; even a few minutes of waiting was enough to turn her toes into small, unfeeling little sticks. For some reason the damn snow just wouldn't completely fall off her boots.

The door flew open to reveal George, hair askew, in a purple and green plaid dressing robe. "You couldn't wait until later?"

"Good morning to you too, George, I'm fine, thank you. Of course I'd like to come in."

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, holding the door open wide. It took a bit of maneuvering with her wand but eventually the portrait turned on its side and Gin managed to get it into the house. After George closed the door Gin took off her gloves and hat.

"You said to bring it over as soon as I was finished, so here I am. Want to take a look?"

George shut the door and shook his head. "Tea. Need tea."

Gin levitated the portrait until it rested on the floor against a wall and followed George through the house. It was obvious that while George had rather outlandish ideas of personal style that Angelina had decided on the house decorations; tasteful accents were everywhere, the colors were all complementary and everything was spotless. When they finally arrived in the kitchen, a room the size of her biggest room in the London gallery, George put on the kettle and sat down on a stool that sat next to the granite island. Without being asked Gin put her coat and woolens on a spare stool and sat next to George.

"You said…"

He waved her off. "Yes, yes, I know, early. Sorry, just got back from Peru. New Instant Darkness Powder, this batch lasts longer than before."

"Where was it before that?"

"Brazil. New shop opening up in San Paulo." He glanced over to the tea and closed his eyes in relief. "Thank Merlin, tea." Instead of using his wand to prepare the tea he got up from the kitchen stool and did things manually. After setting a cup down in front of Gin and pushing the milk and sugar containers next to her he took his cup and sat down with an audible groan.

"No milk or sugar?"

"I'm naturally sweet." He took a sip of tea and sighed. "Much better. So, I hear from everybody that you're doing well now. What's the latest in the soap opera? I think I could sell a show called 'My Slytherin Sweetie.' Not based on you, of course, Hugo would go spare."

Gin gave him a sarcastic smile. "Nice, George, nice." She took a sip of tea. "Well, Minnie's getting married on Christmas Eve, Mione is already a cranky pregnant woman and Mum and Dad are Mum and Dad. Nothing big there."

"How's your mum taking Mione's pregnancy? Has she started putting cozies on everything? Oh, how about those plastic things on the furniture?"

"No, I don't think she'll ever do that. She didn't do it for Artie so I don't think she'll do it for Mione's baby. She's fine, actually. I think Dad's having a harder time of it."

"Just remember, he is old." George took another sip of tea. "What about your galleries?"

"Good, had a couple of sales. You would have thought the publicity about the trial would scare people off but we saw an increase in traffic after the story was in _The Prophet_. Mary Caroline said the same thing happened in Richmond as well."

"Of course, there's no such thing as bad publicity. And how about your partner Mary Caroline? The last I heard she was quite the hot commodity, one of the Scamander boys and one of HR's old roommates."

"Lysander's just a friend. She's still seeing Finn, though." Gin took a sip of tea and brushed her hair out of her face; when she sat her arm back on the island her bracelets jingled slightly. "Last letter I got from her was about the house. Did Dad tell you we've rented a house?"

George shook his head. "He didn't but HR did. We had lunch the other day. I might have accidentally stepped on my wand and needed his help, but you didn't hear that from me and for Merlin's sake don't tell Ang. Sounds like it's quite the place, you've got the smaller upstairs and she's got the entire downstairs."

"Still don't know exactly what she's going to do over here, though. Mione said she could stay as long as she wants but as cranky as little Mrs. Malfoy is now I think I'd avoid that at all costs." She looked at her watch and then back to George. "Don't you want to take a look?"

"Oh no, we'll do the big unveiling later. Part of the Christmas rush, big promotion, original items from our first shop five percent off, all that sort of thing."

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall and George raised an eyebrow at Gin. Angelina's voice could be heard loud and clear through the house. "George Weasley what the bloody hell is this thing in my entrance hall? And why is there water all over the floor!"

Gin looked down at her boots. "Sorry."

Once again George waved her off. "I'll give her a cup of tea and then you can deflect all the rest. Just start talking about how we need new window treatments in a different color."

-ooo-

Gin and Hugo fell into a nice, easy rhythm; Gin would go to the gallery and work, painting when it was slow, and Hugo would return home from his Auror shift and they would fix dinner together. Hugo still wasn't a great cook, he was much more of an eater, but he was picking up some things. During the evenings they would stay home and watch WeasleyVision, occasionally they would join Hermione and Ron, but more often than not they ended up over at HR and Lily's place. Gin would hang out with Artie and Lily when Lily wasn't working at her restaurant and Hugo and HR would play cards. On Friday or Saturday night HR would have some of his friends over to join in a card game, and it was on a Saturday like that when two surprise guests showed up at the house.

Lily had just forced Artie to put on his pajamas when Minnie and Alan arrived by Floo. After introducing Alan to Albus, Hugo and HR's old roommates Jimmy Phillips and Parker Campbell, the women left the men alone to do their thing. Once Lily had poured the wine Gin sat on the sofa with Minnie. It was obvious to Gin that not only had Alan enjoyed her little sister's cooking but Minnie had as well; Mione may have been expanding due to the pregnancy but happiness seemed to have the same effect on Minnie.

"So, ready to join the club?" Delyth sat with her legs crossed in HR's favorite chair. "At least he won't forget your anniversary. You know, Minnie, that was a rather good idea. Presents on Christmas Eve for your anniversary and proper Christmas presents the next day. And then there's Boxing Day…I should have thought of that."

Minnie shook her head. "It's not like that, really. Alan and I knew it would be holiday and we wouldn't have to ask off for our honeymoon." She bent her head towards the card game, listened for a bit and then turned to Delyth. "I was a bit worried coming here, to be quite honest. Alan knows that when Mione and I were younger, well, Albus…"

Gin sat back and smiled. "You two used to drool over him. It was pathetic, really."

"Tell me about it." Lily reached over and touched Gin on the arm. "Remember when he did that play? Something and Juliet?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Gin nodded. "Merlin's socks, pants and underwear, you should have heard them."

Minnie cleared her throat. "Yes, well I told Alan all about it. I showed him one of my scrapbooks and he kept wondering why there were so many pictures of Albus. Quite a shock knowing your girl had a thing for one of the biggest WeasleyVision stars before he was even famous."

"Well, fame has its privileges, but for once I'd like to just go out for a nice breakfast without being mobbed by screaming girls." Delyth rubbed her pregnant belly. "I've had enough of being in the papers."

"Tell me about it." Gin took a sip of wine. "Thankfully it's all died down now."

"Mione kept me informed. Letters, clippings…" Minnie shook her head. "I would bet a Galleon she has evidence of every mention of anyone remotely related to the Boyd side of the family…Bramble too, for that matter…I would literally bet she has everything in organized, alphabetized scrapbooks. How in the world does she write so many letters? I would swear she has six arms."

A small, boyish laugh was heard behind the sofa. Everyone turned to Lily who closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Arthur, you are supposed to be in bed."

The reddish curly head poked up above the back of the sofa, nose resting on the back. The four-year old took in the room and then popped down again, returning to view as he went over and crawled in Minnie's lap.

"Auntie Min!"

"Arthur…" Lily's voice was sterner. "You can see Aunt Minnie tomorrow. It's past your bed time, young man."

Undeterred Artie looked up to Minnie. "Didja bring me a present?"

"Arthur Thomas Ollivander Boyd! That is quite enough!" Lily was out of the chair, picked him up off of Minnie's lap and began walking upstairs. "It is your bedtime. I'm going to put you back in bed, and if I so much as see one hair of you downstairs…"

"My son will never do that. He'll be a perfectly behaved little angel." Delyth looked at them with a straight face before making a rude noise and laughing. "Between Al an' me I'm sure the little sprog will get into enough trouble."

"Girl or boy?" Minnie looked over to her and then held out her thumb and lined it up with Delyth's pregnant stomach. "Mmm, hard to say."

Hugo came into the room and knelt down next to Gin. "Oh Virginia, love of my life, woman of my dreams…"

Gin rolled her eyes. "How much this time?"

"A Galleon, five Sickles and three Gnuts." He looked over to Minnie. "Your man's quite the card player. Al almost owes him as much as I do."

Gin handed Hugo some money and waved him off. "Don't come back until you're rich."

He leaned forward, kissed Gin and stood up. "I'll be bunking with Artie, then."

Once he'd left the room Gin saw Lily come down the stairs. "Minnie's fiancée is winning all the money. Good thing you have the restaurant."

Lily shook her head negatively causing some of her hair to come out of the clip in the back. "I'm not worried about HR, he's so tight he squeaks when he walks." She sat back down in her chair. "So who's the big loser so far?"

"Hugo." Gin, Minnie and Delyth said it at the same time.

"Figures. He's a bad loser, too." Lily looked embarrassed. "Well, he was with Quidditch."

The night wore on with only one more appearance by young Artie Boyd which resulted in his father taking him upstairs and putting him to bed. By that time the card game was over; Hugo was cleaned out, HR had lost a bit leaving Albus and Alan the big winners. When the men had joined them Al and Alan were in the middle of a discussion that caused Hugo to shake his head. He leaned over to Gin and whispered loud enough so everyone could hear. "It's a good thing your Dad isn't here or it'd never stop."

Gin looked at him oddly but turned her head towards Albus and Alan, who stood near the doorway, butterbeers in hand.

Al pointed a beer at Alan. "Is't possible?"

Alan nodded. "O, there has been much throwing about of brains."

Delyth groaned. "Would you quit it with the bloody Hamlet already?"

"Bloody?" Alan looked to Albus. "Wouldn't that be Polonius?"

"Or the ghost." Albus smiled at his wife. "All right, fine. I'll stop. Are you ready to go home?"

"If you can blast my massive arse out of the chair, then yes." Delyth held out her hands for Al to help her up. Once she was on her feet the goodbyes began and soon it was only the Boyd children and their significant others left in the house. Minnie and Gin went into the kitchen to help Lily clean up, and while putting away HR's card things Minnie leaned over to her sister.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place? Alan's going to his parents' house for a few days, and I know Mum and Mione want me to stay with them…"

"Not a problem, Min. We'd be glad to have you."

"What about Hugo?"

"He's starting the late shift tonight, it's why he didn't drink anything. He'll be out of the house at eleven, I'd be glad of the company."

-ooo-

The sisters sat on opposite ends of the sofa in front of the roaring fire; the light from the flames flickered over the room, as only a single lamp burned in the corner on a table. After going through the subject of weddings quickly, as both of the sisters were tired of the subject, Minnie paused and looked over to her sister.

"I'm very proud of you, you know. And a little jealous."

"Jealous?' Gin gave her an odd look. "So you want to have to be a witness at a trial about a bloke who drugged you and had his way with you while you were incapacitated? Have you hit your head recently?"

"No, not that. Everything else. You had the guts to pack everything up and go to Italy, to open your own business…and you fought for you and Hugo to be together. And then there's your sense of style and your figure…"

Gin rolled her eyes. "Come on, Min. I didn't have guts, I ran away from everything. Merlin, I even took a different name. Hugo did most of the fighting, to be honest. Sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve him."

"You're you. I've always envied you, you know. You could have had any of the boys at Hogwarts…"

"I had a few." Gin gave her a thin smile. "And I don't do anything for my figure. You should see the food that Hugo and I make, it's like Grandmum Karen and Dad just come out when I'm in the kitchen. Butter, full cream, fried chicken…"

"Oh, trust me; I understand that all too well." Minnie patted her hips. "I know I'll hear about it from Mione later. Give me a few years and I'll look just like Grandmum Karen and Mum. Ten years from now nobody will even guess that Mione and I are twins."

"I've never really thought of you as twins, more like sisters who have the same birthday."

"That would be obvious by the way things have turned out, wouldn't it?" Minnie smiled. "We always knew Mione was Quidditch mad, but playing professionally? And then there's Forthingsgate. Could you see either of us living there? Or HR?"

"Merlin, no!" Gin stood up. "I think this is an ice cream night, don't you?"

"We'll have to expand the dress. Oh, why not?"

As the two sisters made their way in to the kitchen Gin looked over to Minnie. "Forthingsgate would never have worked for you, all the way over in Wales. HR and Lily would never leave their place, not after HR inherited it from Mr. Ollivander, and me an' Hugo? Satterbourne just fits, oddly enough." She took a carton of ice cream out and handed it to Minnie. "Double chocolate with caramel swirls. Bits of cookie in there, too."

"What's the other?"

Gin reached in and pulled out the second container. "What if I only had one?"

"With Hugo?"

"Fair play. It's a vanilla with chocolate toffee bits."

"I'll take the first one. To start." Minnie took the offered spoon. "Mione just fits Forthingsgate. You know, with all of the Quidditch, being married to Scorpius, all the time with the Malfoys…can you imagine her in a little flat? She's more like Grandmum Lane than any of us. You know, in that slightly scary way."

"Oh yeah, tell me about it." Gin opened the lid of her container and took a big spoonful of ice cream. "Mmmm…damn, I love this. You might not get any."

"Right. Sure."

The sisters took their places once again on the sofa. After a few bites Minnie looked over to Gin. "You think you would've had a big wedding the first time? You know, before…oh bollocks. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Min. I'm fully aware of how I mucked things up. To answer your question, though, I'm not sure. That might have been part of the reason, subconsciously, why I did what I did. Can you imagine me in a big production like HR or Mione?"

"Merlin, no." Minnie shook her head. "And if Alan's parents weren't Muggles, could you imagine me doing it?"

"Nope." Gin took a bite of ice cream. "You would've hated it. It does make things easier, with Alan's parents, though. At least you won't have the typical witch-marrying-a-Muggle problems. You won't freak out if you have to drive or work a microwave."

Minnie sighed. "Yes, I'm the picture perfect witch for marrying a Muggle. I like nothing better than to sit at home and read, teach, play cards with Alan…let's face it, Gin. I'm boring."

"You are not boring!" Gin shook her head. "You're one of the smartest people I know, magical or Muggle. If you wanted to you could've worked for George. He wanted you to come work for him, you know."

"So I've heard. My guess is mum put the brakes on that one. I am boring, Gin. Let's take a look, shall we? HR runs Ollivanders and is married to Lily, who besides being the only daughter of Harry Potter has her own restaurant. Mione's a professional Quidditch player and besides being the daughter-in-law of the infamous Draco Malfoy there's Scorpius and the whole international travel for the Ministry. And then there's you…you and your business partner own art galleries on two different continents, you're an artist and you're marrying Hugo bloody Weasley, only son of Ron and Hermione. What about me? I teach at a small little school in Wales hardly anyone's ever heard of and I'm marrying a Muggleborn professor. Hardly measures up."

Gin pointed her spoon at Minnie. "It's not a fucking contest. Answer me one question, and I want the first thing that pops in to your head out of your mouth; are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then everything else can fuck off. Put it this way, before all of my shit happened I was the one who was worried that being married was a death sentence for anything interesting. All I thought I would be was Hugo's wife, Auror arm candy. Show up at events looking pretty, smile, don't be rude to the important people and rot like that. I thought getting married was the end, but after everything it isn't like that. Marrying Hugo is the beginning. Took me a long time to realize, but you probably figured that out already, hadn't you?" Gin took Minnie's ice cream and handed her the other carton. "I'd sell every painting and close the galleries if I couldn't be with Hugo. I'd rather be Mrs. Hugo Weasley than have everything else in the world."

Minnie looked at her thoughtfully and then took a bite of ice cream. "You couldn't give up painting. The galleries, yes, but not the painting."

"Shut up, you."

-ooo-

Gin stood in the little reception hall and held Hugo's hand. The guests at Minnie and Alan's wedding were evenly divided between Muggles and magical people, but thankfully so far everyone there from the bride's side had behaved wonderfully. It was comforting for Gin to see Minnie so happy, and she had slightly nestled into Hugo's side in the church pews when her sister and Alan had said their vows. Now, in the reception hall, in her tasteful Muggle dress and heels she did the same thing, leaning against her fiancée. After feeling Hugo move she looked up to see him adjusting his tie. "Not much longer, you big baby."

"How does your Dad wear this stuff all the time? At least I convinced him that I didn't need to wear a bowtie."

"You know Dad. Did he give you the 'every man needs to know how to tie a bowtie' speech earlier?"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. I told him that I can just cast…" He stopped suddenly and looked around. "You know, I've been around, um, crowds like this before, but this is different. A lot smaller, I mean, what are there, fifty people here? And I'm not working so I don't have the usual kit and tricks."

"Not much longer, don't worry. As soon as Alan's grandparents leave we're moving to Forthingsgate. Mione insisted."

"Poor Mr. Malfoy, I bet she does a lot of 'insisting' about things."

Gin elbowed him. "Honestly, Hugo, my sister…" Her eyes grew wide and she clapped her free hand to her mouth.

Luckily for Gin she was saved from Hugo's comments by her brother and Lily. HR held Artie, dressed up in his Muggle best, and handed him to Gin.

"Take him for a minute, would you? Actually, the way he's been lately you can keep him."

"Hieronymus!" Lily shook her head. "It's your fault that he got into the Christmas sweets before we left. If you'd put them away properly…"

Gin moved Artie over to her hip. "He's fine, guys. Go get some cake."

"Cake?" Artie looked up to Gin. "I like cake!"

Hugo reached over and put Artie on his shoulders. "I bet you do, you little gnome."

Shortly after HR and Lily walked off there was a camera flash that half-blinded Gin; when she regained her sight she saw one of Alan's aunties with her camera. That made Artie pretend that he was woozy, so Hugo complied and made him teeter from side to side, resulting in a laughing little boy. Artie's happiness only increased when Nate Boyd came by and handed the boy a very large piece of cake that contained an inordinate amount of frosting.

Gin looked over to her uncle and shook her head. "He's going to be bouncing off the walls later tonight."

Nate winked at her. "I'm counting on it." He looked up and winced. "I'll get you a napkin for that, Hugo. Let me take him off your hands."

As her uncle took Artie off of Hugo's shoulder Gin saw exactly what he was talking about; a rather large quantity of icing resided on the top of Hugo's head. She took a handkerchief out of her small clutch and wiped it off of Hugo. "Lily's going to kill him."

"I wouldn't worry about Lily. HR told me he's staying with Harry and Ginny tonight." He grinned down at Gin. "Well, until Lils and HR pick him up. It's them I'd be worried about if I was Nate. Besides, he's going to have a hard time going to sleep anyway. Father Christmas arrives tonight, you know."

"Now I _know_ Lily's going to kill him." Gin watched Alan and Minnie talk to his grandparents at a small table, surrounded by several of the ladies of the church who had helped prepare the meal. "Look at Min, Hugo. She's the only one of us who could pull that off."

"What, marriage? HR and Lily are fine, and then there's Mione and, um, what're we calling him?"

Gin stifled a laugh. "Sean. Mione didn't think his name would go over well for this occasion. I'm going to call him that every chance I get. Sean Malfoy."

She kept looking at Minnie, though. There was her little sister, in her conservative Muggle finest, happily chatting with the older women and Alan's grandparents. Happy. That was the main thought, though. Minnie is happy. The ice cream conversation she'd had with Minnie had lingered in her mind, popping back in during the oddest moments; picking up Hugo's socks, apologizing for eating all of the ice cream, watching him get ready for work. It was as if each of those moments was a painting; she could clearly see the details, the lighting, the colors…all pieces in a series that if she was to paint it she would call Confirmation. She was surer of things now than in any other point in her life. She knew that it wouldn't all be bonbons and butterbeer, of course, as both her and Hugo's parents had shown many times. But they were still together. She looked over to her parents, father in his suit and bowtie, her mum in a dress that she'd chosen to try and minimize her hips, and watched as her dad rested his arm on the back of her mum's chair.

Gin turned her engagement ring slightly back and forth on her hand and found herself focusing on the table. Next to the mostly eaten wedding cake was Minnie's small bouquet of flowers, one of Artie's red little robots peeking out from beneath the blooms. A perfect little still life setting for a painting. She excused herself and made her way over to the punch bowl, as despite being Christmas Eve the temperature was rather high in the hall. One of Alan's sisters, she couldn't remember her name, had said they were forced to crank up the heat or his grandparents wouldn't stop complaining about the cold. Whoever was in charge of the heat should have been commended, as Gin lifted up her hand to wipe away a small film of sweat from her face, bangle bracelets jingling along as always.

She'd just taken a small sip of punch when one of Alan's aunts joined her at the punchbowl. "Very nice ceremony, don't you think?"

Gin nodded. "I do. I think it fit them perfectly."

"Yes, Alan's never been much for the big to-do, very level-headed young lad. They seem a good match, but I hope your sister won't mind me saying this, and it must be the heat going to my head, because I never talk about such things, but he's not the most interesting sort. Very quiet, nothing unusual ever happens to him, except for a scholarship to that private school he's just a normal boy. Don't get me wrong, now, I love him dearly and he's so good to my sister..."

"I think he's wonderful. He's made my sister very happy." Gin turned and gave the woman a sharp glance which did not go unnoticed.

Trying to recover her lost tact the aunt adjusted her hat. "That's a very pretty necklace you have. Is that a swan?"

As Gin reached up with her left hand and touched the pendant the metal of her engagement ring clicked slightly on the disc. "Yes, yes it is."

"Beautiful bird, swans. They mate for life, you know."

Gin glanced over to see Hugo talking to her mum, eating cake. "Yes, yes they do."


	18. Provenance

**Chapter 18: Provenance**

_July 4, 2042_

Virginia Weasley sat in her kitchen, nursing a cup of tea that was growing cold as, for the last hour or so, she had been engrossed in the latest file that Hugo had brought home. In the back of her mind she knew that she should really get dressed and start the process of getting ready for their guests, but it was just too interesting; a series of art forgeries, and good ones, had been discovered in of one of the biggest museum collections in the wizarding world. The trail had led back to England but had died out suddenly, leaving the Aurors and the other involved magical enforcement agencies from other countries stymied. Besides, everyone converging on their house was hours away.

She took a drink of tea, bangle bracelets jingling slightly, and didn't even really notice that her tea was cold. Instead her attention was focused on her husband, who seemed determined to make their house as spotless as a _Witch Weekly_ photo spread. "Hugo, don't worry, it's just our families. They don't care about things like that."

"Oh, right. Like you haven't seen Mum find the toast crumbs on the table and sweep them into her hand before." He stood there with his wand and cast a _scourgify_ spell at the sink. "And where are the boys?"

"Out in the garden. They're here somewhere."

"Somewhere? You let Vincent take Georgie outside by himself? Wonderful, let the eight year old take care of the four year old." He looked at his watch. "They'll all be over in an hour or so and Merlin knows what those two have cooked up."

"They're boys, Hugo. They'll be fine." She sat down the teacup. "Now about this file…"

"Bugger the file, Polly! I know you're interested and you were a great help on the last one, but…"

A series of small explosions were heard outside, and when Hugo and Gin looked out the window they could see bright blue and purple sparks shoot by, followed by the unmistakably excited voices of their sons.

"Oh bloody hell, Gin, where did they get the fireworks?"

"Hmmm…Dad or George, not sure. They were both by yesterday when you were at work."

"They'll burn the house down! Lovely, fucking lovely, Mum and Dad show up and the place is on fire, and then I'll get to hear it from Rosie again about how our boys are little hellions, that they would never let their lot do anything like that, and…"

"I put fire-retardant charms on everything yesterday when they were napping. It's the Fourth of July, Hugo. You know how Dad likes to do the fireworks bit, especially when he has all the grandkids in one place. 'American heritage' and all that. Relax."

Hugo walked out of the kitchen mumbling about how he couldn't relax when his children or his Mum would most certainly catch on fire. Once he'd left Gin closed the file, put it on the bookcase next to her collection of art books and decided that ten in the morning was way too early to get dressed.

-ooo-

Not surprisingly her parents were the first ones to arrive at the house, a little after lunch, but they did arrive a bit earlier than Gin expected as they caught her only half-dressed. Her mum knocked on the bedroom door and then cautiously entered.

"Oh good, you're almost ready. I'm pulling my hair out, Virginia, your father's not only brought over fireworks, exactly as I told him _not_ to do, but he's been talking with George about it. He's almost seventy-five years old, for Merlin's sake! I swear he's more like one of the grandkids the older he gets." Melody sat down on the bed and looked at her oldest daughter. "Aren't you concerned?"

Gin shrugged. "Like I told Hugo this morning, I put fire-retardant spells on everything yesterday, not to mention that George already has some sort of Muggle repelling thing in place so they won't see or hear the fireworks, it's all nice and contained here in Satterbourne. Relax, Mum."

Melody put her glasses on top of her head and patted her grey hair back into place. "Relax? How am I supposed to relax when all of the grandchildren are going to be here?"

Gin stood up, took off her robe and slid on a Harpies t-shirt. "Um, it's more than that, Mum. Rose and Simon are coming with their boys, and I invited the Lupins as well. Oh, and the Potter kids and their parents as well. Artie told them all about the fireworks over at Ginny and Harry's place, and I couldn't tell them no."

"Merlin's pants, Virginia! Anyone else? Artie's class at Hogwarts? London?"

"Mmmm…Finn and Mary Caroline. I think that's it."

Melody covered her eyes with her hand. "You never gave me this much trouble when you were a girl. What happened?"

Gin gave her mother a stern look. "Mum, this is my house, and we've had this conversation a million times. My house, my rules."

"Or lack of rules." She shook her head. "If they weren't so well-behaved everyplace else I would, I…well, I'm not sure what I would do but I'd do something. If they acted at Colony House like they do here I'd be mental. Mental, Gin. Mental."

After closing her eyes for a moment Gin sighed. She'd had the same conversation with her mum over and over. Yes, her boys were proper little hellions without a set bedtime at home, but when they were anyplace else they minded their p's and q's quite well. They were polite, listened, followed instructions well, obeyed the rules…but not at home. Gin and Hugo had several rows about how to raise them, and eventually Hugo gave in to Gin's more 'free-spirited' thoughts regarding child rearing. She knew that he'd complained to Hermione once that it was 'absolute anarchy' at home but surprisingly Hermione had sided with Gin. Rule-loving, proper decorum Hermione Weasley had sided with her daughter-in-law; mostly because of how shockingly well-mannered Vincent and Georgie were at her house. As for Rosie's boys, though, that was a different story.

A knock on the door quieted her Mum as her father's head came around the corner, eyes covered by his hand. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, Dad."

Hank took his hand from over his glasses. "Want me to start the grill?"

"Sure, Dad." Gin gave her mum a big smile as she took her father's arm. "You know, I haven't heard the story about how you're not supposed to light fireworks, you know, the improper procedures, in a long time."

-ooo-

The grass felt good in Gin's toes as she sat in a garden chair next to Rose and Mary Caroline, the surprisingly warm afternoon sun shining down as the three of them sipped lemonade. After taking a drink Gin lifted up her wand and dispatched a water balloon that was headed towards them, causing the balloon to break and he water to dissipate into the air.

"Mum's put out about the fireworks. Did I tell you that she came into the bedroom while I was getting dressed and…"

"Gave you a dressing down?" Rosie smirked. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"That's a good one." Mary Caroline looked over her shoulder to the left and pointed; Gin blasted the next water balloon out of the air. "It feels so weird to be here on the Fourth of July, though. At least your Dad's doing the fireworks, Gin."

Gin put her wand behind her ear. "It's about time you and Finn came over; you've been in Richmond too long. What's it been now, three years?"

Mary Caroline closed one eye and thought for a moment. "Two years, Archie was two, remember? We have that picture of him and Georgie together. Besides, when was the last time you came over to visit me? Ages, sugar."

"Right." Gin took her wand and stopped another water balloon. "You'd think they'd figure out they're not going to get us."

"Where are your boys, Rosie? It's been so long since I've seen them." Mary Caroline nudged her in the arm. "You're not expecting again, are you?"

Rose's drink of lemonade came out in a giant spit-take.

Gin winked at Mary Caroline and joined in. "Sure, Rose. I mean, women have babies in their forties no problem these days, happens all the time. Maybe you'll have a girl this time."

Rose siphoned off the lemonade from her shirt and gave them an icy stare. "I am done. Done. Five boys are _plenty._ No more." She glanced around quickly and then motioned for them to lean forward. "About a year ago I went and had a little Muggle procedure done. No more kids for me. And believe it or not, Simon likes it so much that…"

This time a water balloon did get through, hitting Gin in the side of the head and exploding in a shower of icy cold water. A cheer went up near the shed.

"Thanks, Rose." Gin shook her head as Mary Caroline siphoned away the water and gave her hair a quick dry. After returning to normal she looked back to the crowd of kids and saw Walter, Rosie's oldest, accepting congratulations. "Actually, I suppose I should thank your oldest."

-ooo-

Eventually everyone arrived; Mione and Scorpius and their four girls, Minnie and Alan with their daughter Gwen, even the James Potter and the Al Potter families. Al's family was the last to arrive, as always. Apparently their Maeve, who would start Hogwarts alongside Mione's oldest daughter Karen that fall, was a bit of a diva when it came to getting ready; if a hair was out of place she wouldn't move.

Mione soon joined the group of women in garden chairs and sat down with a rather exaggerated move that said she was tired. She levitated a lemonade over and drank half of it straightaway before speaking. "Sorry, they've had me on the go all day, plus all the bloody questions! 'When are we going to Aunt Gin's? Is it time yet? Is so-and-so going to be there? Can I take my broom? Blah blah blah. I think even the house elves were tired of it by the time we left. At this rate I'm going to drop them at Malfoy Manor for a week."

Rose smiled and held up one finger, causing all of the other mothers to laugh. Rose always had the trump card, five boys with Weasley genetics.

Lily laughed. "You know, I think Hank and Uncle Ron keep hoping one of us will help break the grandchild race wide open. I'm out of it, so it's up to you, Rose. And Mione, Minnie and Gin."

"Actually it's up to Rose and Minnie." Gin shook her head. "Dad's happy to be in the lead with eight, and if Hugo and I had another, Merlin forbid, it would still add to Dad's total. Rose, can that thing be fixed?"

"Something wrong with my sister?" Hugo stood behind Gin with a Muggle beer in his hand. "Want me to fix it, Rosie? I'm pretty good…"He never had the chance to finish as all the women dissolved into laughter. After they'd returned to some semblance of propriety Hugo tapped Gin on the shoulder. "Um, there's something you need to address in the house."

Gin looked at him oddly. "Hugo, what's going on?"

"Um…" he shifted his weight back and forth "…just do me a favor and head in there, will ya? For me, Polly?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It must be something big, he called you Polly."

Hugo gave her a rude gesture." Bin it, Lils."

"Fine." Gin got out of her chair and looked back to Mary Caroline. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes send in a search party."

-ooo-

The raised voices were evident the moment she walked into the house; Victoire Lupin and her sixteen year old daughter Dorrie. The location of the voices, though, gave her pause, as the row was coming from her bedroom. After opening the door it was quite obvious why Victoire was angry as there, in all of her lithe sixteen year old glory, stood Dorrie in the blue dress that used to belong to Melody. The antique blue dress that seemed to be liquid as the wearer moved, one of her mum's favorite things that had been handed down to Gin, not to mention the good times she'd had whenever she'd worn it. Things began clicking in Gin's head, and as the pieces fell into place she knew what had happened.

"It fits you, Dorrie."

The Lupin ladies turned and looked at Gin, Dorrie red from embarrassment and Victoire red from anger. Victoire took the lead, grabbing Dorrie's arm and leading her over to Gin. "Dorrie, I believe you owe Mrs. Weasley an apology."

Gin held up her hands. "Calm down, Victoire. Tell you what, let me talk to Dorrie and then I'll come find you, ok?"

Without saying a word Victoire let go of her daughter's arm and left the room. Dorrie kept her eyes on Gin and flinched as the slam of the door echoed throughout the house.

"Let's have a seat." Gin sat down on her bed and patted a spot beside her, Dorrie reluctantly following. They were both quiet for a moment as Gin looked at the girl; sixteen, full of piss and vinegar and the irritation of someone who's been told to wait. In other words, a teenager. She definitely inherited some of her Grandmum Fleur's build, even more so than Victoire. Gin gave her a flat smile. "So, couldn't wait, huh? I told you I'd let you borrow it this year for the Tri-Wizard tournament ball. Any specific reason you had to try it on today?"

Dorrie's foot tapped nervously against the floor and she was silent for a long time. Eventually she looked up to Gin. "I'm sorry, it's just…Mum and Grandmum just don't get it. They're both blondes and I've got this…" she reached up and flipped the ends of her chocolate brown hair "…stuff. Everything they've picked out would look wonderful on them, but on me? And I'm sorry, but I was reading _Celebrity Wizard Weekly_ and they had this list of best looks ever, and you were wearing the dress for one of Al Potter's movie premieres and I just couldn't stop thinking about the dress, how wonderful it would look and how Max…"

"Max?" Gin swiveled around on the bed so she could sit cross-legged. "Interesting. Do I know him or his parents?"

Dorrie shook her head. "Professor Muggle will, though, he's in Hufflepuff, he's going to be head boy this year."

"Head boy, nicely done." She watched as Dorrie relaxed a bit. "So, how'd you get caught? Come on, it's just us, one Slytherin to another."

"Holy hippogriffs." She covered her face with her hands. "Um, Vincent. He came in when I was changing and…"

Gin rubbed the bridge of her nose rapidly. "Bra and knickers? Please tell me it was bra and knickers."

"Yes."

"Thank Merlin for that, he is eight, you know. Still, I should probably have Hugo talk to him because it's obvious where Vincent gets it from. Now, about your mum…I'll tell her that I forgot to mention that I told you that you could try on the dress today. Simple mistake. She'll feel bad about it for a bit but she's a big girl and she'll get over it. Now as for you…Hugo and I haven't been out in ages as a couple. How about Saturday night you watch the boys? Fully clothed, of course."

Dorrie looked up at her in surprise. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No, not really. Surprised? Yes. Take your time changing clothes; I'd say ten minutes should give me plenty of time to calm down your mum. After that ask next time, please. Now, since you've obviously got the dress, what are you going to wear with it?"

Dorrie bit her bottom lip slightly and looked embarrassed. "I really liked the pendant you had on in that picture…I don't suppose…"

"Nope, not that one. Sorry, Dorrie. That one's off limits."

-ooo-

As the sky grew darker Gin nudged Hugo. He held Mione's youngest daughter in his lap as the four year old tried to pick out all of the freckles on Hugo's arm, one of his little games with her. It was always fun to watch Hugo with his nieces, to watch him turn from the Dad who played with dragons and roughhoused with their boys to the quiet, kind uncle. His voice changed considerably, taking on a much gentler tone. It had been a mutual decision to stop at two boys, something that they'd talked about from all angles, both of them coming to the conclusion that two was enough. Still, watching Hugo with Mione's girls, part of Gin wondered what it would be like; after all, she was only thirty-two, only a little bit older than her mum when Minnie and Mione were born. And then there was poor Hermione, seven grandsons! Hugo's voice brought her out of her thoughts, as he was trying to convince Kitty to do something; she looked over to Hugo.

"What are you doing now, trying to get Miss Catherine into trouble?"

He shook his head. "No, I just asked her if she wanted to join the parade." He looked down to the little girl. "Are you sure, Kitty?"

"No." She pulled her stuffed hippogriff closer and hugged it. "No parade."

"Suit yourself." Gin chuckled and looked at the sky again. "Dad better get things started or we won't have enough light for the pictures. HR?"

In the chair next to Gin her brother uncrossed his long legs. "Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. But this is your house, Gin, and like you always say, your house, your rules. Sorry, Hugo." He got up from the chair and headed towards the back of the garden. "Will Gin let you come out and play cards on Saturday night?"

Hugo covered Kitty's eyes with one hand and made a rude gesture at HR with the other hand.

They didn't have to wait long as it appeared that the younger children were quite ready to begin the Fireworks Parade as it had been named; the younger kids came first, holding up fireworks in a line that began losing its straight quality almost immediately as Georgie, Gin and Hugo's youngest, didn't follow the path and started walking directly towards his parents. After some finger pointing from Hugo the dark-headed little four year old regained the path, ending up in the official ending spot, Granddad Hank's chair at the end of the garden. The rest of the kids walked by, fireworks growing in size along with the kids. Normally an event such as this was considered too childish by the older kids; some Christmas traditions had been abandoned by the older set as it was just too much 'little kid stuff,' but the Fireworks parade was different. Only the older kids were allowed to handle the bigger pieces, much to the dismay of Artie. As the oldest Boyd grandchild he usually came last, carrying the big finale piece, but this time Dorrie Lupin was at the end of the line proudly holding a rocket that looked almost as tall as she was.

As the last of the kids ended up by Hank he pushed his glasses onto the top of his bald head and looked at all of them. "Repeat the pledge!"

All of the kids and teenagers put their hands over their hearts. "We promise to listen to all the grownups and not do anything stupid or else."

"Exactly." Hank held out his wand and did the only thing he really could with it, make a little bit of fire come out of the end. "Age limits still apply. All Hogwarts students stay here, the rest of you go find someplace to sit where you won't catch on fire." He put his glasses back on and smiled. "Ah, all Hogwarts students, _including_ new first years in the fall, can stay here."

Gin watched as Vincent went with most of the kids and sat down on a blanket in front of the chairs, but Georgie came over and climbed into her lap. After assuring him that eventually he would be big enough to light the 'really wicked stuff'' Lily stood behind her chair and whispered in her ear.

"Gin, take a look at Artie and tell me what you see."

She turned to the line of 'big kids' and couldn't see Artie, Franklin Lupin and Rosie's three oldest boys were in the way, but after a few minutes, there, right next to Maeve Potter and Karen Malfoy, was Artie, focused on nothing else but Dorrie Lupin.

"Oh God, Lils. He's fifteen, you and HR have talked to him about…"

"Of course, Gin. Give us some credit." Lily shook her head. "He's got it bad, doesn't he?"

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? HR used to look like that when you were around, you just didn't notice it."

Hugo leaned behind Gin's shoulders and looked over to Lily. "Yeah, Lils was too busy hanging out with complete…jerks. That's it." He covered Georgie's ears with his hands. "Complete assholes."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really, Hugo? Still? I mean, it's only been seventeen years, why not keep beating that dead horse?"

The first rocket went up into the air and exploded in a shower of green and gold sparks, cutting off whatever retort Hugo had planned. One more rocket went up into the air and Georgie decided that his parents were sitting too far away; he climbed down off of his mum's lap and ran as fast as he could to the big blanket in the middle of the garden. As Georgie settled down with his Grandmum Melody and his Malfoy cousins Gin sat back in the chair and watched the fireworks stream into the night. Most of the things had been wizarding fireworks courtesy of George, but the last one that went up was a Muggle one; it had exploded into a crisscross of red, blue and almost white bolts until it resembled a faint American flag.

"Remind you of something, Polly?" Hugo slipped his hand into hers. "Remember?"

Gin moved her chair over next to her husband by moving it with her feet. "Of course I remember. We'd just moved into the top part of that house Mary Caroline and I rented. Horrible loo, Merlin, that was awful. Spent the whole time there before our wedding and we watched the fireworks on the roof. Ten years ago and it seems like yesterday." She looked over at him and smiled. "One of the best times of my life."

"Me too, Polly. Me too."


End file.
